


Резонанс

by Antitheos, Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, James Moriarty is a consulting detective, M/M, Psychotic disorders, Sherlock Holmes is a consulting criminal, Terrorism, and it's all fine, dark!Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один выбор, один шаг с тропы — это шаг в другую реальность: Мэри Мортсен сбегает из дома в 16, чтобы выйти замуж за капитана Уотсона, Джим Мориарти вытаскивает тонущего Пауэрса из бассейна, маленький Шерлок ссорится с братом, а Себ Моран боится крови...<br/>Бабочку размазало по подошве. И грядет гром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Фотография головного мозга

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: клиффхангер; вынос мозга; dark!Шерлок, light!Джим; психиатрия на грани фантастики; медицина в руках любителей, логика покоится на спинах четырех слонов, которых держит гигантская черепаха

_**Все связи между явлениями устанавливаются исключительно путем разного рода простых и сложных резонансов — согласованных вибраций физических систем.**_ © Н. Тесла 

__

**Пролог**

Стеклянный водопад. Нет, это окно льется. _Целлофановые желто-зеленые цветы._ Стекло не жидкое, аморфное, прямо как Себ. Он хочет поднять руку, но рука расслаивается (это общая рука), и он оставляет ее в покое. Без нее даже лучше. Себ видит сзади, спереди и сбоку, внизу и вверху, но яснее всего — внутри, где горит. Отвернись, отвернись, отвернись еще раз.

В легких плавится воздух, наружу выходят кости. Подышать. Так трудно дышать. Себ парит в двух футах над собственным телом и видит, как кости врастают в плед, а пятна ноздрей и раскрытого рта перекидываются на ткань. Теперь она вся в пятнах-дырах. Это хорошо, это объединяет. Ткань должна дышать. Не должна кричать. Заткнись, ради бога. Закрой глаза, это чужие глаза, не смотри ими.

 _Ищешь девушку, у нее в глазах солнце, и ее нет. Люси в небесах._  
…

Мозг, поплутав пару секунд по горизонтам событий, определил прижавшееся тело как мужское.

— Du verstehst wirklich [Ты действительно понимаешь], — глухо выдавило тело и прижалось плотнее.

Немецкий? Прекрасно, нихт ферштейн, майн фройнд, абсолютно нихт. Хотелось это сказать и, может быть, ударить, потому что незнакомец, рыдающий тебе в жилетку, немного раздражает. Нервирует. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но, черт возьми! Это будет невежливо. Он, наверное, зарыдает еще громче, или ударит в ответ, или достанет из-за пояса ствол и… Нормальный человек не станет рыдать в жилетку первому встречному. Надо действовать осторожно. Соглашаться, не провоцировать.

— Ja, ja! Именно так, приятель, — Себ попытался мягко отстраниться. "Приятель" потянулся за ним, как жаждущий в летний день за холодным пивом.

— Du glaubst doch auch daß die Welt verrückt ist, [Однако ты веришь, что этот мир сумасшедший]— это прозвучало грустно. Господи, а вдруг у него кто-то умер? И все равно это не повод заливать соплями чужую рубашку.

Себ подумал о плюсах положения: в сущности, даже лестно. Что из тысяч хомо редко-встретишь-сапиенсов этот немец с Ниагарой в черепе выбрал именно его. Повезло так повезло. Удача хохочет и показывает пальцем, звезды складываются во всякую похабщину. Привычная картинка. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Себ Моран и я гребаный сборник законов Мерфи во плоти.

— Слушай, не знаю, что у тебя случилось, очень сочувствую, но у меня работа. Первая за несколько месяцев. О, как же это… Арбайтен, ja? Битте…

Тело напряглось.

— Ich störe [Я мешаю?], — протянуло оно надтреснутым голосом. Себ собирался ответить что-то, но в рот полез горячий соленый язык, тот самый, что ловко обкатывал картавую "r" в берлинской манере. И упала тьма.

…

_— Не трогай его! Не смей его трогать, тупая скотина! Фог, помоги, ты же видишь, тут будет убийство! У этого придурка мозги засраны гашишем, Фог, пожалуйста!_

…

_А Люси в небесах с алмазами, хотя сапфиры идут ей больше._

…

Себ моргнул. Болела правая рука, костяшки пальцев. Он поднес руку к глазам: ободраны, как после удара. Он не помнил, чтобы кого-то бил. Ледяной крюк страха вспорол спину и двинулся к желудку.

— Danke [Спасибо], — просипел знакомый голос. Себ посмотрел себе под ноги. Немец лежал, свернувшись калачиком, из разбитого носа медленно текла кровь вперемешку с соплями, и дикая, совершенно счастливая улыбка шрамом рассекала лицо. — Ich… brauchte es [Я в этом нуждался].

Бежать отсюда, немедленно. Целых три недели без провалов, почему сейчас? Люси, Люси, Люси, не надо было этого делать, глупышка, алмазы по сравнению с тобой как камушки под ногами. Ногами. За ногу крепко ухватили.

— Ruf mich an! [Я в этом нуждался]

Бежать отсюда.

Давно он так не бегал, как будто от цунами. Можно ли убежать от цунами? Нет, от Слая и его банды, давно, еще в школе. У машины его жестоко вырвало чем-то мучным. Он не помнил, чтобы утром ел мучное. Он вообще никогда не завтракал.

…

_Люси в небесах._

Вокруг звезды вращаются фракталами в десяти измерениях сразу. Себа размазывает по острым граням, это щекотно. Он смеется и снова пытается поднять руку, которая повторяется десятикратно.

Раз.  
Морщинистая, старческая.

Два.  
Тонкая, женская.

Три.  
Резкая, покрытая сетью шрамов.

Четыре. Пять. Шесть, семь, восемь, он видит всех, хочет, чтобы они ушли и оставили его в покое. Эти чертовы метастазы. Разноцветные пушистые клетки, такие милые.

_Все улыбаются, когда ты паришь мимо цветов._

…

Учетная книга всегда помогала, по ней легко было ориентироваться: что доставлено, что нуждается в доставке и куда именно. Еще одно преимущество работы — курьер редко общается с одним и тем же клиентом дважды. Это даже нельзя назвать общением, "здравствуйте, служба доставки, проверьте, распишитесь, спасибо, и вам хорошего дня". Но иногда бывают трудности.

— Забыли что-то? — спросила, открыв дверь, благообразная старушка в толстовке с Led Zeppelin.

"Слишком многое. Но тебе-то откуда об этом знать?"

Себ выдавил дежурную улыбку:

— Мэм, я из службы доставки. Вы заказывали радиоприемник…

Выражение лица старушки заставило его проглотить вторую часть предложения.

— Я знаю, милый, что ты из доставки, — она недоуменно нахмурилась. — Ты ведь приходил полчаса назад, настроил этот приемник, показал, как им пользоваться, я уже почти освоилась. Это проверка? Хочешь, позвоню твоему боссу, оставлю хороший отзыв.

Себ не видел радиоприемника с одиннадцати лет. Каким образом он мог его настроить?

…

_— Принцип радиосвязи не сильно изменился с сороковых. Я разобралась за пять минут, ты бы тоже мог разобраться. Ты ведь умеешь обращаться с компьютером. Я бы хотела научиться, но Фог говорит, что мне это не нужно.  
_

…

Женский голос. Себ тряхнул головой. Конечно, женский, он ведь разговаривает с женщиной.

— Простите, вы что-то сказали?

Старушка смотрела настороженно.

— Я молчу, это ты бормочешь себе под нос уже десять минут. Знаешь, милый, с дурью пора завязывать. Ты симпатичный, молодой, здоровый, тебе это не нужно. Я видела, как от такого из окон выбрасывались. Думали, полетят.

…

_Паришь мимо цветов._

Опухоль боится одиночества, ей нужны метастазы. Другие — внутри, под его кожей, не его кожей, не кожей, она везде, тянется, переливается, кра-си-во. Не дает встать. Себ слышит плач. Кто тебя обидел? "Я сам". В подкорке кипит: ты не один, забудь об этом, ты никогда не будешь один.

Руки держатся друг за друга, сливаются в общую массу. Внутри так тесно, что от этого больно, и Себ хватает себя за руки (сколько их?), кричит или рычит или поет, но ему хорошо. Он не один. Полосы на обоях ползут к потолку, а потом, шипя, падают оттуда.

_Пластилиновые грузчики в зеркальных галстуках._

 

…

Себ видел этого парня впервые в жизни. Парень, не обращая внимания на протесты, сунул в ладонь несколько марок.

— Да говорю же, считай, ты заплатил. Где свистнул такой клевый рецепт? Торчали вчера всю ночь, трип был прямо, мать его, охренительный.

…

_— Прямиком от доктора Лири, компаньеро! Обращайся._

…

Кто сказал, что нельзя вернуться? Будет весна, они поедут в Сент-Джеймс, с неба исчезнут гвозди, из-под земли исчезнут гробы, утята превратятся в лебедей, а Люси с радужным взглядом начнет гоняться за бабочкой в животе, в животе… Кинжалы.

_Ищешь девушку, у нее в глазах солнце, и ее нет._

Музыка строит трехмерные фигуры, воздушные замки. Себ хватается за музыку и летит вперед, но Другие держат. Он говорит (или ему кажется, что говорит) кому-то: это все свиньи, ты знаешь проект МК Ультра? Тот смеется, смех рассыпается тысячецветными чешуйками. По не-коже. Тогда становится понятно, что смеется Другой. Себ тянется к его горлу и начинает задыхаться. Окно заливает ноздри, а Люси все еще в небесах.

_____________________________

 

-1-

— Знаешь анекдот: заходит как-то ковбой в бар?.. — бармен почти незаметно кивает в сторону входной двери и ставит еще один стакан на крепление над головой. 

Шерлок перехватывает его взгляд и оценивает вошедших. Первый, несомненно, тот самый “ковбой”, бывший военный с соответствующей выправкой и выдвинутой вперед челюстью, второй — лабораторная крыса, привыкшая просиживать дни за столом с пробирками, надеясь однажды совершить важное открытие. 

— Как он закончится на этот раз? — Шерлок легко поддерживает разговор, продолжая раскладывать подноготную этой парочки по полочкам в своей голове. 

“Лабораторная крыса” — не интересно. Можно отбросить. Военный врач. Кто сейчас по собственной воле отправляется в зону военных действий? Торговцы смертью и законченные идеалисты. Не тот случай. Быть может, выгодный контракт. Не слишком хорошее финансовое положение. ПТСР. Психотерапевт. Неудачный психотерапевт.

— Давай посмотрим, — откликается бармен-Джо. Под стойкой у него заряженная двустволка. Лет N-ть назад он был тем парнем, с которыми мамы запрещают встречаться хорошим девочкам. Его, конечно, зовут никак не «Джо», но его бар — его правила. 

Шерлок ухмыляется (в его ограниченной мимике это короткое подергивание краешком губ является именно ухмылкой) и поворачивается так, чтобы создать для вошедших впечатление, будто его взгляд все это время был прикован к экрану телевизора. Новостной выпуск, спортивные сводки. На узком стуле сидеть вполоборота не слишком-то удобно, совершенно некуда деть ноги: то поджимаешь их, как лягушка, то вытягиваешь и соскальзываешь с сидушки. Больше практики. Мир создан из неудобных вещей, лучше привыкать к ним быстро, комфорт обходится слишком дорого, и речь, увы, не только о финансах.

— Что будете заказывать? — интересуется Джо. Вежливый медведь. С такими габаритами и рыкающим голосом ему и вышибалы не нужны, подойдет к столику — нежеланные посетители сами быстренько уберутся и извиниться не забудут. 

"Военный" медлит. Определенно, медик. Недостаточная социальная адаптация, явно насторожен, хмурится, изучает обстановку. Нуждается в направлении и постановке конкретных целей, поддается внушению. Ситуация выбора раздражает. Требует максимальной собранности для принятия решения.

— Пиво, положитесь на вкус бармена, — подсказывает Шерлок, продолжая смотреть на экран телевизора, словно это не он дал дельный совет. Любопытство просыпается совершенно не к месту. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит его врач. Делает заказ, забирает пиво и уходит со своим невнятным другом за один из отдаленных столиков. Бармен качает головой и отправляет помощницу на склад за орешками. Холмс тут же выбрасывает новых посетителей из головы. Никакой загадки. Еще один крайне скучный человек. 

Джо с усмешкой спрашивает:

— Мне стоит ожидать сегодня чего-то особенного?

— Всегда может случится что-то особенное, — Шерлок достает из кармана телефон и читает полученное сообщение, — что-то совершенно особенное. Сделай мне кофе. 

Он бросает на Джо короткий взгляд-предупреждение. Для тех, кто уже достаточно изучил Шерлока Холмса, этого намека достаточно: сантименты закончились. В такие моменты зрачки сужаются до маленьких черных точек, а радужка будто подергивается серым туманом. Взгляд — сквозь. Весь мир вокруг становится призрачным и проницаемым, как воздух, кристальная ясность мышления позиция "вкл".

Дверь "Четырехлистника" снова распахивается и на пороге появляются ребята из банды Бирна: крепкие, нагловатые, несдержанные дуболомы. Джо кривится, ставя чашку двойного эспрессо на стойку перед Шерлоком: он терпеть не может Бирна и его "воронят". Но с ними приходится считаться даже тем, кто к югу от Ирландского моря. Парень знает, как вести дела. Беспокойный вечер, что ни говори.

Шерлок на Бирна даже не смотрит, продолжая быстро щелкать клавишами коммуникатора. Он всегда ведет себя как эстет из трущоб, находит особую прелесть в показательных экзекуциях, в смятении, в криках толпы. Зато на Бирна смотрит Микки Конолли, осевший с подчиненными в баре часом ранее. Удачно/неудачно зашли? Случайность исключена, тут Джо не сомневается. 

О нет, Шерлок Холмс не получает ни йоты извращенного удовольствия от созерцания боев без правил, кровавых казней и насилия, не тот сорт людей. Если он и садист, то так глубоко в душе, что сам не подозревает об этом. Его заводит другое, то, что современные любителей пиджаков и портфелей называют «эффективным менеджментом» и «организацией процессов». 

Появление вечером в четверг в одном баре Питера Бирна и Мики Коннолли лишь одно — намечавшуюся схватку за переделку сфер влияния. Джо мысленно подсчитывает возможный ущерб. Это скорее разминка для мозгов: он не посмеет положить счет за ремонт на стол перед Холмсом.

Бирн, самодовольно задрав подбородок, двигается в сторону стола, где расположились люди Коннолли. Он даже не оглядывается по сторонам, направляясь к своей цели неумолимо, как лайнер к дрейфующему айсбергу. 

— Я слышал, ты трахал мою сестру? — каркающий голос Бирна заглушает все звуки в баре. Некоторые посетители вздрагивают и оглядываются, те, что поумнее, собирают вещи и спешат покинуть заведение. "Четырехлистник" слишком известное в узких кругах место: каждый месяц мелькает в полицейских отчетах. Будь на то воля Скотланд Ярда, бар бы закрыли еще год назад.

— Я слышал, ты сам регулярно это делаешь? — лениво отзывается Мики, отодвигая в сторону бокал с пивом. Медлительность движений показная, он просчитывает возможности нападения. Обмен любезностями окончен, соперники даже не утруждают себя поиском подходящей причины для хорошенькой драки.

Музыкальный автомат переключается на французский джаз. Шерлок не отрывается от своего телефона, лицо его совершенно бесстрастно. Два воющих лагеря застыли по обе стороны от одного дубового стола и выжидают. 

Коннолли слабее, кишка тонка. Он бросает бокал в Бирна, тот уворачивается. Джо снимает с полки виски (не тот, что наливает посетителям, а тот, что варят до сих пор в некоторых районах Шотландии) — горький и крепкий. Единственная официантка, вышедшая сегодня на смену, ныряет за стойку и просит налить и ей. 

Джо видел не один десяток таких драк. Легко догадаться, что цель людей Бирна — добраться до Коннолли. Личная разборка. До такого почти никогда не доходит: убивать боссов — вопреки кодексу чести этих отморозоков, если только кто-то не отдал им прямой приказ. Бармен смотрит на Холмса и оценивает вероятность такого стечения обстоятельств. Коннолли имел наглость перейти дорогу? Глупо с его стороны. Не того полета птичка, чтобы выделываться.

Песня переключается. официантка сидит рядом за стойкой и подпевает, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. 

— Вызвать полицию? — спрашивает она. Как он скажет, так и будет. Слово Джо — закон. А Джо, если прикинуть, плевать. Пусть разносят все к чертовой матери.

— Не, — он пожимает плечами, бросив взгляд в зал, где схватка перерастает в ком из людей.

Раздается выстрел. Все замирают, Шерлок вскидывает голову, словно очнувшись ото сна. 

— Пошли вон отсюда! — четкий и ясный приказ заставляет дерущихся отступить. Они ненадолго забывают, где они и что происходит. Этой растерянности недостаточно для того, чтобы разогнать их: сейчас они придут в себя и стрелявшему несдобровать. Ребята неробкого десятка, они и без оружия опаснее некуда.

— Господа, вы слышали, вас попросили покинуть помещение, — вкрадчиво, но отчетливо произносит Шерлок Холмс, глядя прямо на осевшего на пол Мики Коннолли. Из дырки у него в брюхе сочится кровь.

Люди Бирна послушно отступают и быстро выходят через черный ход, волоча за собой пострадавших товарищей. А вот "военный" прячет пистолет и опускается на корточки рядом с Мики. Джо смотрит на него: непримечательный, как ни крути, явно не знал, какой бар выбрал для встречи с другом, мог бы сбежать, как все, но остался. Друг вот сбежал.

Все внимание Шерлока в этот момент тоже приковано к врачу: к рукам, расстегивающим куртку, разрезающим рубашку. Чтобы рассмотреть рану, тот подсвечивает себе телефонным фонариком. Люди Коннолли, растерявшиеся в отсутствии главаря, потихоньку начинают отходить к дверям. 

— Вызывайте скорую, — уверенно и требовательно произносит "военный", осматривая края раны: ножевая в живот, после таких нечасто выживают. Слишком велика вероятность "не успеть" довезти до операционного стола. Шерлок знает, он знает о смерти больше, чем положено тем, кто еще не перешел за грань. Но в эти минуты его не волнует Мики, теряющий сознание на полу бара. Это отходит на второй план. Он сосредоточен на четких заученных движениях врача — хирурга, теперь уже очевидно, — на сжатых губах и морщинке между бровей.

— Помочь? — Шерлок спрыгивает со стула и запихивает телефон в карман. 

— Полотенца, бинт, — отвечает "военный", — я врач.

— Это я заметил, — Шерлок передает ему полотенца, которые официантка протягивает через стойку, — военный медкорпус. Афганистан или Ирак?

— Откуда вы… — врач запинается, но руки его продолжают двигаться — ни секунды сомнения или заминки: он укладывает раненного, подсунув ему под голову свою куртку, поднимает ноги и сгибает в коленях. Ноги разъезжаются в стороны. — Помоги же, нужно подержать!

Шерлок забирает у бармена аптечку первой помочи и присаживается рядом. Врач разворачивает полотенца и осматривается.

— Передайте мне водку. 

Джо хмурится, но бутылку передает. Половина щедро выливается на полотенца, вторая уходит на руки. Шерлок морщится от резкого запаха алкоголя, смешавшегося с ароматом крови и пота. Тем временем доктор уже прикладывает полотенца к ране. 

— Пластырь, — просит он.

Холмс придерживает ноги Мики в согнутом положении, подпирая их коленом. Достает из аптечки пластырь и быстро рвет упаковку. Невозможно отказать, требовательный голос пробивается куда-то в подкорку мозга и продолжает звучать там. Шерлок никогда не подчиняется, он всегда умел дать достойный отпор как отцу, так и брату. У него иммунитет к любым манипуляциям, но он вспоминает об этом в тот момент, когда протягивает пластырь. Злится.

Врач не замечает. Он умело отрывает от мотка кусочки клейкой ленты и фиксирует полотенца, чтобы они не сползали в сторону от каждого тяжелого вдоха. Шерлок не первый раз видит страдания другого человека, но впервые — спасает. Это заставляет его взгляд цепляться за детали, выстраивать новые предположения, следовать за движениями проворных, испачканных в крови пальцев (наверняка горячих и шершавых, как кошачий язык). Изучать и запоминать.

— Лед, — просит доктор. 

— Так Афганистан или Ирак? — Шерлок возвращается к вопросу и кивает официантке. Та открывает холодильник, выскребая лопаткой целое ведерко льда.

— Афганистан. Еще одно полотенце и водка не повредит. 

Шерлок кивает вдумчиво, будто сверяясь с собственными наблюдениями.

— У вас паршивый психотерапевт, — говорит он.

— Да с чего вы взяли? — продезинфицированное полотенце со льдом осторожно прикладывается к ране сверху.

— У вас психосоматическая хромота, вы достали пистолет в общественном месте и выстрелили в воздух, — Шерлок ловит себя на мысли, что хочет ухмыльнуться. Никак не от самодовольства, нет. От вязкой иронии собственных слов.

— Это было оправданно.

— И какие же правила оправдывают применение огнестрельного оружия в мирное время? — на этот раз Холмс уже не сдерживает порыв: его губы растягиваются в хитрой улыбке Чеширского кота. — Не беспокойтесь. Люди тут не слишком болтливы, как и те ребята, что так быстро покинули бар. 

— Я должен поверить вам на слово? – недоверчиво, полутоном вопроса.

— Нет, но у вас нет выбора. Шерлок Холмс, — он протягивает руку, называя (сам удивляется) свое настоящее имя. Пальцы на самом деле горячие и шершавые, почему он вообще это замечает — неизвестно. Что ж, теперь кровь Мики у него на руках в прямом смысле. 

— Джон Уотсон.

— Доктор Джон Уотсон, — сам для себя повторяет Шерлок. 

Официантка придерживает дверь для прибывших парамедиков. Холмс так сосредоточен на действиях и словах Джона, что едва замечает их. Он отступает и позволяет профессионалам взяться за дело. Уотсон объясняет им детали, помогает положить Мики на носилки. Тот все еще без сознания. Если повезет, умрет на операционном столе, если нет… придется отправить ему цветы в больницу. 

Убийство — не обязательно решение всех проблем, лишь самое вероятное и простое. Шерлок видит яснее в этот момент, все предметы обретают резкость и объем. Он корректирует планы, вносит в них дополнения, оставляет парочку примечаний – на завтра.

Человек с фамилией Холмс изучает человека с фамилией Уотсон, каталогизирует, подвергает повторному анализу и переоценке: гораздо интереснее, чем показалось в первый момент, носит с собой оружие, проблемы с доверием, проблемы с социальной адаптацией, крайне недоверчив и насторожен. А еще берет и стреляет в воздух в людном баре, даже не сомневаясь в своих действиях. Любопытно.

Шерлок достает из кармана лимонный леденец и закидывает в рот, продолжая наблюдать. Он выходит на улицу следом за доктором и парамедиками, и, пока те грузят носилки в машину, спрашивает водителя:

— Куда повезете?

— В Чаринг Кросс, отсюда будет поближе, — невозмутимо откликается водитель. — Хотите сообщить родным?

— Его родные уже в курсе, не сомневайтесь, — туманно отвечает Шерлок. Двери скорой захлопываются и с протяжным воем машина срывается с места. 

Джон провожает ее взглядом, потом смотрит на свои руки, подносит их к носу и настороженно обнюхивает. Шерлок снова хочет рассмеяться. Ну точно собака. 

— Итак, доктор Джон Уотсон, что вы скажете, если я предложу помочь с вашей ногой? — громко спрашивает Холмс, сожалея, что снова бросил курить. Из запасов осталось всего два леденца. Ночной воздух пахнет сыростью, как всегда в непосредственной близости от Темзы. Этот воздух сплавлен с невыносимым желанием втянуть горький табачный дым.

— Что именно вы хотите предложить? — интересуется Джон, явно решая, вернуться обратно в бар или смыться до приезда полиции. Ножевая рана при поступлении в больницу не пройдет незамеченной. Сейчас парамедики отчитаются – и кавалерия будет тут как тут.

— Приходите, если надумаете, Джон, — Шерлок протягивает ему визитку, — а отсюда лучше убирайтесь поскорее. Скотланд-Ярд не станет церемониться с человеком, у которого за поясом незарегистрированный пистолет и порох на руках и рукавах одежды. 

— Да кто вы, черт возьми, такой? — удивляется Джон. Весь вечер парень напоминал компьютерного гика, а теперь сверкает проницательными глазами и обещает помощь с хромотой. Джон не понимает, зачем запихивает визитку в карман, почему соглашается и отчего не может сдвинуться с места.

— Я уже представился, — Холмс пожимает плечами.

— Нет, я не спрашиваю, как вас зовут, я спрашиваю, кто вы такой, — Джон говорит это уже в спину новому знакомому.

— Я помогают людям с их проблемами, — Шерлок не оборачивается. Будто это самая естественная профессия на свете, как "ну что вы, я просто сантехник". Ну что вы, я продаю людям счастье. Ну что вы, я капитан "Энтерпрайза". Впрочем, последнее тоже вполне вероятно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Он высокий, тонкокостный и чересчур бледный, сойдет за пришельца.

— Отлично, буду знать, к кому обратиться, — бурчит Джон себе под нос.

Шерлок достает телефон и набирает смс. Этот вечер прошел совсем не так, как было задумано, но он даже доволен случившимся – хоть какое-то развлечение в ежедневной рутине. Джон Уотсон обязательно придет к нему. Не может быть иначе.

"В больнице Чаринг Кросс через 30 минут. И купи цветы. ШХ", — он нажимает "отправить" и ловит такси.

-2-

Оглядываясь назад, Джон думает, что по дороге домой у него было странное навязчивое чувство, словно визитка грозила каждую минуту выпасть из кармана брюк, исчезнуть, как счастливый билет в лучшее будущее. Каждый раз, когда он неслучайно проводил по ткани пальцами, проверяя, на месте или нет, она просилась в руки. Джон достал ее и положил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, но и там прямоугольный кусочек картона не давал ему покоя. 

“Шерлок. Консультант” и адрес. Ни телефона, ни мэйла. Кто, черт побери, этот “консультант”? Что вообще за специальность? За свою жизнь Джон повидал немало чудаков, представляющихся чужими именами, придумывающих себе несуществующее прошлое и настоящее. Фантазеров среди них было не меньше, чем сумасшедших. Выдуманная специальность — не такое уж и большое зло.

Джон спрятал визитку в тумбочку и продержался еще неделю. 

Дом у мистера Холмса оказался примечательный: на три этажа, с широкими балконами, особняк викторианской эпохи. Как и добрая половина зданий в этой районе. Такая громадина подходила скорее для расселения целого подразделения, охранявшего госпиталь в Афганистане, чем для жизни в гордом одиночестве с диванной собачкой. От последнего предположения Джон скривился. Шерлок Холмс никак не походил на того, кто будет держать у себя диванную собачку. Скорее уж комнатного тигра.

Впрочем, а на кого он вообще походил? На парня, проводящего ночи в офисе компании Google, а днем играющего в гольф где-нибудь в пригороде. Парни с таким отсутствующим взглядом привыкли смотреть больше на экран компьютера, чем на людей. Не хватало только дорогих очков для завершения образа. Телефон он явно использовал не для звонков, Джон запомнил, как ловко и быстро порхали пальцы над клавишами. И вдруг — "консультант”. 

Никаких табличек и указателей на доме не было (владелец плевать хотел на городской муниципалитет с высокой колокольни), только две цифры: “4” и “2” на черной поверхности входной двери. Цифры эти висели на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, намекая смотрящему, что это никак не сорок второй дом, а дом “четыре и два”. Отдельная система нумерации для личного пользования.

Джон уже успел трижды пожалеть, что поддался слабости и приехал. Он не мог найти рационального объяснения своему визиту, разве что сегодня его психоаналитик была особенно невыносима: гнусавила в нос (сезонная простуда), напоминала о том, что он должен вести блог (неплохо, а еще он может писать письма мертвому капралу Олдману на тот свет). Не то чтобы он был против. Олдману на том свете было бы, вероятно, смешно. При жизни тот отличался отвратительным чувством юмора.

И вот он стоял перед дверью, переминался с ноги на ногу. Левая, как обычно, стреляла фантомной болью. Нелепое знакомство в баре, громкое обещание — и вот уже на пороге. Он понятия не имел, чего ждет от Холмса. Любопытство тянуло сильнее, пересиливая здравый смысл. Может быть дело в том, что резкий ироничный мужчина мало напоминал тех, кого Джон с натяжкой решился бы назвать своим кругом общения, да и не было у него никакого “круга общения” в Лондоне. Джон не смог бы дать определения тому зудящему нетерпению, которое поселилось в нем, когда Холмс развернулся и пошел прочь. Нетерпение шепнуло ему на ухо: “Иди следом”. 

Он не пошел, конечно. Нужно было убраться поскорее, объяснения с полицией не входили в его планы. Уотсон выстрелил, потому что должен был выстрелить. Эта импульсивность и желание идти на поводу у инстинктов злили его до чертиков. Он не должен был позволять им взять вверх, убраться прочь и поскорее — вот как поступают нормальные люди. Они не стреляют в воздух. Майк вообще навряд ли заговорит с ним после такого.

Джона разозлила собственная нерешительность и он потянулся к звонку слева от входа. Два коротких нажатия большим пальцем. Прошло меньше минуты и створка медленно приоткрылась.

— Сова или мышь? — спросила девочка, выглянувшая наружу. Она держалась за ручку и плавно перекатывалась с пяток на носки, стоя на месте. Розовые маленькие бантики удерживали тонкие волосы в хвостиках над ушами. Джон растерялся, открыл рот для ответа, но не произнес ни слова. Очевидно, она на это и рассчитывала: рассмеялась и побежала прочь, оставив дверь открытой. Уотсон шагнул внутрь.

Дом оправдал ожидания: декорированный со вкусом, антикварная мебель и картины по стенам. Сдержанность в каждом изгибе лестничных перил, форме вешалок в прихожей и расцветке занавесок. В таком доме сразу чувствуешь необходимость снять обувь, помыть руки и только потом пройти внутрь.

— Так сова или мышь? — повторила свой вопрос девочка, стоявшая уже на шестой ступеньке витой лестницы. Джон с трудом брался определить ее возраст, синдром Дауна тщательно стирал из облика все, что хоть как-то отделяло взрослого от ребенка. Тонкий звонкий голосок почти вызывал зубную боль. 

— Сова, — ответил он. Главное оставаться дружелюбным. Не напугать, не повышать голос, не делать резких движений. Да ладно! Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с человеком, который в любой момент мог превратиться в комок оголенных нервов. 

Девочка серьезно кивнула, словно от его выбора что-то зависело, потом уточнила:

— Вы к мистеру Холмсу, он сказал вас ждать. Мистер Холмс у себя. Постучитесь, как уже стучали.

Она побежала вверх по лестнице, громко отбивая каждый шаг.

— Ну и где это "у себя"? — поинтересовался Джон у портрета, занимавшего одну из стен в коридоре. Он запоздало подумал, что развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас будет верхом глупости. Нельзя сделать первый шаг и отказаться от продолжения.

— Вверх. Второй этаж, направо, вторая дверь с ручкой-скарабеем, — услышал он мягкий низкий голос и обернулся.

Женщина с другого конца коридора показалась ему призраком: бледная, изможденная, настолько неподвижная, будто и вовсе не дышала. На ней было малахитовое платье в пол, какие, наверно, носила только его бабушка: тяжелая ткань, ручная работа, совершенно точно. Джон часто зашивал людей, он знал о пошиве одежды и швах столько, сколько знает хорошая швея.

— К мистеру Холмсу можно? — уточнил он. Его все еще волновал возможный статус "незваного гостя". 

— Полагаю, можно, — ответила женщина, едва шевеля губами. — Сегодня тихо, скрипка молчит, Кира носится по всему дому, а она всегда четко улавливает его настроение. Хороший день для визита.

— Доктор Уотсон, — Джон преодолел расстояние в пару шагов и она подала ему руку. Рукопожатие у "призрачной" женщины оказалось крепким, а рука мозолистой и маленькой.

— Мэри.

У нее были светлые волосы с сероватым "мышиным" оттенком, совсем как у девочки, и такие же светлые глаза. Ростом она оказалась меньше Джона, с примечательной родинкой на щеке. При ближайшем рассмотрении “призрачность” была не такой отталкивающей. Миловидная еврейка.

— Можно просто Джон, — исправился он, подстраиваясь под ее манеру общения. 

— Вы можете подняться к нему, Джон. Хотите, я заварю чай и принесу? — робко улыбнулась женщина, она была вся одним знаком вопроса: «Можно? Можно? Можно?»

Он колебался с ответом, не желая показаться невежливым и навязываться ей, когда зашел едва ли на пару минут.

— Мне не сложно: я присматриваю за домом и готовлю для мистера Холмса и его гостей. Любите имбирное печенье?

— Люблю.

— Тогда я принесу вам, только что испеклось. Только не угощайте Киру, я вас прошу. Ей нельзя столько сладкого.

— Конечно-конечно, — пообещал Джон, растерявшись. 

— Ручка со скарабеем… — напомнила Мэри, исчезая за поворотом коридора. 

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на витую лестницу и начал осторожно подниматься. Ступеньки оказались на редкость удобными, специально сделанными так, чтобы можно было легко удерживать равновесие, даже не наступая всей поверхностью стопы. 

Коридор второго этажа, такой же широкий и прямой, отличался цветом обоев (зеленоватые, а не бежевые) и выбором картин. Пейзажи сменили портреты. Английская провинциальная пастораль, ну куда же без нее. Джон, как и было велено, повернул направо и отсчитал вторую дверь от лестницы. Ручка с серебристым скарабеем оказалась настолько тонкой работой, что прикасаться к ней было неприятно.

— Не стойте за дверью, заходите, — подогнал его окрик. Джон надавил на скарабея, протискиваясь внутрь.

Шерлоку Холмсу было бы неплохо немного поработать над манерами, потому что встречать гостя, стоя к нему спиной, едва ли не на полкорпуса высунувшись в открытое окно… даже Джону, привыкшему игнорировать любые правила приличия в силу обстоятельств, этот вариант приветствия показался раздражающим. 

— Вы не курите и вам не нравится, когда курят другие, доктор Уотсон, — произнес Холмс, даже не собираясь оборачиваться и уточнять, кто там за его спиной. — Определенно удачно, я планирую бросить.

"Отличный трюк", — решил Джон. Наверняка в комнате спрятано не одно маленькое зеркальце, как раз на случай, если хозяин вздумает произвести на гостя впечатление. Он слышал, что пару веков назад такие шутки пользовались популярностью.

— Тут нет зеркал, — усмехнулся Шерлок, следуя за его мыслями так легко, будто они знакомы уже не один год. — Когда вы поднимались по лестнице, вас выдала больная нога. У меня не так много знакомых хромых. По скрипу этих ступенек легко определить вес и характер движения, если обладать определенной наблюдательностью.

— Удивительно, — согласился Джон. Ему самому бы попросту не хватило усидчивости и умения систематизировать данные.

— Вы находите? — мягко переспросил Холмс, но тут же продолжил: — Я рад, что вы пришли.

Он потушил сигарету о край пепельницы и закрыл окно. Стремительность движений сбивала с толку: вот Холмс одернул штору, а вот уже сел за стол. Пальцы коснулись открытой записной книжки, пробежались по странице и соскользнули, ложась рядом на столешницу.

— Вы все еще сомневаетесь, — протянул "консультант", рассматривая его тем самым цепким, колючим взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по спине. Джон напомнил себе, что он врач, бывший военный и вообще не должен вздрагивать просто от того, что кто-то на него пялится. Напоминание слегка приободрило:

— Всегда есть место для разумного сомнения.

— Только не приплетайте сюда Декарта, Джон! Никогда не мог понять привычку медиков ссылаться на индивида, который позволил себе ввести определение "разумное животное". Даже Дарвин отнесся к обезьяне с меньшим пренебрежением!

Уотсона немало позабавила эта тирада. Он прошел к столу и занял кресло напротив. Хозяин кабинета не собирался даже казаться гостеприимным, но Джон легко игнорировал условности. Шерлок кивнул, явно соглашаясь с подобным захватом жилой территории. 

— Вы же пригласили меня не для того чтобы услышать мое мнение о Дарвине, — намекнул Джон. Его внимание привлекли корешки книг на единственной в комнате книжной полке. Французские философы XX века в оригинале — да этот парень любит производить впечатление. И разговаривать с ним хочется так, чтобы поддерживать это впечатление, давненько ему не приходилось так подбирать слова.

— Это не моя коллекция, — вновь перехватил его мысль Шерлок и вдруг улыбнулся, — но клиентам нравится.

— Все мы жертвы впечатлений, — нехотя заметил Джон. К его удивлению, даже эта ленивая светская беседа оказалась приятнее двух минут психоанализа и тридцати секунд, уходящих на заказ еды в забегаловке неподалеку. Шерлок Холмс не вытягивал его из зоны комфорта, о нет, он вошел в нее и теперь устраивался поудобнее.

— Вы под «впечатлением» с момента, как вошли в этот дом. И как вам, кстати? О, я вижу, — Шерлок лпоймал его взгляд, — Я обещал вам помочь, мне кажется, но не сказал, как. У меня есть предложение. Вы дослушаете его до конца и согласитесь.

— Самоуверенно, — Джон не смог удержать язвительный комментарий.

— Я не бросаюсь пустыми обещаниями, — Шерлок откинулся на стуле. — Мне давно нужен помощник, вроде вас: ответственный, скрупулезный, немного скучный. Вы бывший военный, у вас достаточно хладнокровия, умеете обращаться с оружием и обладаете весьма устойчивыми моральными принципами. Полезный человек — по оценке, которую я произвел с момента нашего знакомства. Вам нужно жилье и работа. Я не собираюсь мешать вашей карьере, восстанавливайте лицензию, ищите подходящую больницу, но пока предлагаю вам обосноваться в этом доме.

— Вы предлагаете мне жить с вами? — переспросил Джон. Это вообще не лезет ни в какие ворота. Холмс мог предложить услуги психотерапевта, и Джон был даже готов попробовать, но это… значительно больше, чем он надеялся получить, придя сюда.

— Я предлагаю работать на меня в качестве личного ассистента или консультанта. Консультант для консультанта, звучит? — Шерлок позволил себе легкую усмешку в голосе. — Некоторые поручения потребуют от вас присутствия здесь или там, где я скажу, в любое время, когда вы мне понадобитесь. В обмен я не буду брать с вас плату за проживание, в этом доме множество пустых комнат, выбирайте любую. Даже две. Хороший район. Я не вижу необходимости еще как-то пояснять преимущества такого выбора…

В комнату зашла Мэри с подносом, и Холмс замолчал. Она поставила кружку с горячим чаем перед Джоном и блюдце с имбирным печеньем точно посередине стола:

— Угощайтесь. Шерлок, что-нибудь принести? 

— Нет, — Холмс раздраженно поджал губы. Он едва ли отличал заботу от покровительства, а потому в штыки воспринимал и то, и другое. Мэри покачала головой.

Дверь за ней закрылась с коротким щелчком, а Джон поднял глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока Холмса:

— Почему я должен согласиться?

— Потому что вам хочется. Я не слишком хороший сосед, я часами не выхожу из кабинета или лаборатории, играю на скрипке, могу не разговаривать несколько дней подряд и не собираюсь терпеть, когда меня игнорируют. Но вам не будет скучно, Джон. Решайтесь.

Шерлок Холмс умел быть чертовски убедительным.

— Да кто вы, черт побери, такой?

— Первый и единственный консультант по затруднительным ситуациям! — Холмс самодовольно ухмыльнулся, сцепив руки в замок перед носом гостя. —Перевезете вещи, когда вам будет удобно.

***

В рекламной брошюре, которую неплохо было бы приложить к приглашению "жить в этом доме", стоило обозначить отдельным пунктом: женщины. 

Женщины в доме Шерлока Холмса появляются самые разнообразные: совсем юные и уже в возрасте, нищенки и великосветские львицы, некоторые ведут себя почти развязно, другие скромно проскальзывают из коридора в гостиную. Пожалуй, даже в общежитии в университетские времена Джон не привлекал внимание стольких особ прекрасного пола. 

— Привет, - в его первое утро после переезда говорит женщина, забравшаяся с ногами на его разобранную кровать. Ее нисколько не смущает, что она сидит на чужом смятом одеяле и изучает чужой пистолет (нелегальный, заряженный, спрятанный). Остается только порадоваться, что из душа вышел одетым. Тонкие пальцы удерживают оружие со знанием, не как игрушку, не как способ произвести впечатление на мужчину. Джону требуется больше минуты, чтобы подобрать слова, но, когда он открывает рот, она перебивает:

— Теперь это твоя комната, твое место, я больше не приду, — она кладет пистолет обратно в прикроватную тумбочку и соскакивает на пол, глухой звук от соприкосновения босых ног с деревянной поверхностью. Протягивает ему руку: — Можешь звать меня, Сабат, думаю, звучит неплохо.

— Джон.

Он готов признать, что это одна из самых красивых женщин, которых ему довелось видеть в жизни. Она необычная. В их афганском госпитале лежал паренек, придумывающий особо витиеватые комплименты медсестрам. Сабат бы удостоилась сравнения с холодной и загадочной Луной. Из его речи Джон припомнил еще что-то о бровях, изогнутых точно молодой месяц, темных глазах, подобных колодцам в пустыне, и медовом голосе, исцеляющим душевные раны. Доктор Уотсон никак не знаток лирических описаний, поэтому он прикусывает язык и отвечает на короткое рукопожатие. 

— После обеда дождь. Зонт в прихожей на подставке по правую руку от выхода, — продолжает она. Лондонский акцент.

— Да, неудачная зима, — откликается Джон, следуя золотому правилу: "Не знаешь, что сказать, говори о погоде!"

— Я не поддерживаю абстрактные разговоры, — она произносит слова быстро, отрывисто, и двигается так же. — Мы будем часто видеться, поэтому лучше решить спорные вопросы сейчас. Я не обсуждаю погоду, политику, моду, домашних животных, кризис, голодающих детей в Африке, прическу Орландо Блума и сорта чая. Никогда.

— По-деловому, — Уотсон принимает подачу. — А ты?..

— Сабат! Я думала, ты сообразительный, — она говорит будто со скрытым укором. Джон продолжает ломать голову: ведет себя как коренная британка, при этом сомневаться в ее происхождении не приходится. Региональная генетика иногда рассказывает больше, чем могут предположить люди несведущие. Он готов поспорить, что родители Сабат родом со Среднего востока. Иран или Ирак, возможно, Сирия. Беженцы? Легальная эмиграция высококвалифицированных специалистов?

— Ты живешь здесь? — уточняет Джон на всякий случай. Он не подумал спросить заранее, сколько жильцов обитает в доме. Необходимость общаться с ними кажется досадной.

— Здесь живет только мистер Холмс, — она хмурится на секунду и исправляет "ошибку", — и ты теперь.

— А...

— Я здесь работаю. Секретарь и иногда водитель, — она засовывает руки в карманы широких брюк. Джон предполагает, что как-то так сейчас одеваются деловые женщины, находящиеся на довольно высокой ступени карьерной лестницы: дорого, сшито на заказ, сексуально.

— Интересно.

— Твоя работа будет состоять в том, чтобы оценивать мою? — спрашивает она, продолжая смотреть внимательно и напряженно. Леди привыкла доминировать и давить на собеседника.

— Сомневаюсь, — Джон обходит ее и садится на кровать.

— Тогда ладно, — она коротко кивает и выходит из комнаты. Остается только гадать, что же творится в голове у этой женщины. Впрочем, чему удивляться, если она работает на Шерлока Холмса.

Экономка, что удивительно, в доме не живет. Впрочем, экономка неверное слово. Домоправительница Шерлока Холмса. Мэри носит фамилию Уотсон, факт совсем не удивительный (в телефонном справочнике должно быть пару тысяч Уотсонов на всю Англию), но Джон осторожно уточняет, не могут ли каким-то образом быть родственниками. Мэри качает головой: Уотсон — фамилия мужа, о его семье она не знает ровным счетом ничего. На его похороны, организованные Министерством обороны Британии, кроме нее пришел только мистер Холмс. 

Тщедушная Мэри невероятным образом ладит с Сабат, хотя с гостями, приходящими в дом, почти разговаривает. Она мягкая, тихая и почти незаметная, подходит неслышно и говорит вкрадчиво, почти никогда не смотря в глаза собеседнику. За порядком Мэри присматривает тщательно, похоже, искренне увлекаясь домашними делами. Выбор и покупка продуктов для нее целый ритуал, поэтому она настоятельно просит Джона не вмешиваться и предоставить ей право решать вопрос питания. 

Мэри невозмутимо игнорирует части тел, появляющиеся в холодильниках время от времени. Она спокойно перекладывает их из холодильников №1 и №2 в холодильник №3 и тяжело вздыхает по случаю. Она охотно отвечает на все его вопросы, проводит экскурсию по дому и даже немного рассказывает о Шерлоке. Ее спокойствие как-то распространяется и на Джона, поэтому он перестает волноваться и ломать голову над тем, гуманно ли поступать с мертвецами подобным образом, а ради науки можно потерпеть. 

Кира на самом деле дочь Мэри. Ей девять лет, она вместе с матерью живет в небольшой пристройке, выходящей на задний двор. Джон испытывает неловкость при общении с девочкой, но в доме никто не требует от него соблюдения каких-то особых правил. Мэри только напоминает, что он не должен оставлять сладости и печенье на столе. Кира беспрекословно слушается Шерлока, природа их отношений остается еще одной загадкой в копилке Джона Уотсона.

Другие представительницы прекрасного пола в доме являются для Джона еще большей тайной. Они приходят и уходят, оставляя после себя неуловимый запах духов, который миссис Уотсон тщательно выветривает, открывая окна. Сабат встречает их у двери и уходит с ними наверх. В прихожей постоянный сквозняк, а одежда пахнет сигаретным дымом. Некоторые гостьи умудряются забыть перчатку, шарфик или заколку для волос. Такие "находки" Мэри собирает и складывает в большую коробку из-под кухонного комбайна. Коробку она хранит в нише на первом этаже. 

За пару недель Джон привыкает к стуку каблучков по лестнице, даже иногда спускается открыть дверь. Он узнает Белль, Розмари, Таис, Эмму, Джессику, Марию и Грей. И это только те, кто считает нужным представиться, если он успевает открыть дверь первым. Как-то, возвращаясь из кухни в халате, Джон встречает Саманту Шеффилд. Миссис Шеффилд смотрит на него немного растерянно и, кажется, забывает, о том, куда шла. 

— Доброе утро, — Джон старается вежливо улыбнуться и быстро ретируется обратно на кухню.

Шерлок появляется на кухне полчаса спустя. Подставляет кружку и нажимает кнопку на кофемашине.

— Что дальше, королева? — интересуется Джон, не пытаясь скрыть недовольство. У него должно быть хоть какое-то личное пространство, разве нет?

Холмс смотрит на него недоуменно, потом его лицо озаряется пониманием:

— Она предпочитает другого консультанта, — невозмутимо поясняет он. — Но не будем исключать такую возможность.

В его голосе внезапно так много озорства и мальчишеской бравады, что Джон не выдерживает и смеется в голос. Шерлок секунду пытается понять, смеются над ним или приглашают разделить нелепость момента, но потом поддается веселью. 

— Можно поинтересоваться целью визита? — отсмеявшись, Джон решает, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для вопросов.

— Частная консультация, — невозмутимо отвечает Шерлок.

— Все эти женщины приходят к тебе за "частной консультацией"? Не пойми неправильно, но выглядит весьма двусмысленно.

Шерлок забирает кружку и вдыхает запах свежезаваренного кофе. Он останавливается рядом с Джоном и смотрит ему в глаза, навязывая близость как ультиматум. 

— Я не могу понять тебя неправильно, хотя бы потому, что значительно умнее, не надо испытывать иллюзий. Я не разговариваю с этими женщинами лично, как ты заметил, они приходят на аудиенцию к моей помощнице. У меня нет ни малейшего желания тратить свое время на беседы и отсеивать полезные крупицы. Что я делаю? Собираю информацию для одного... клиента. 

— Через... 

— Это самый эффективный способ, ты скоро поймешь сам.

Шерлок отпивает маленький глоток из кружки и коротко облизывается.

 

***

Сабат ревнует. Шерлок почти счастлив, что подобрал Джона, потому что он привносит в их деловые отношения что-то новое, что-то личное. Маленький приблудный Джон. 

— Зачем он тебе? – наконец, спрашивает она.— Я плохо справляюсь? 

Он игнорирует вопрос. 

— Почему бы просто...

— Ты не закончила то, что я тебе поручил, – напоминает Шерлок, – у мисс Шери сегодня достаточно важные переговоры, надеюсь, ты готова, я не буду подсказывать каждое слово. И... Джон пойдет с тобой.

— В качестве кого? – поджатые губы, но взгляд не отводит.

— Никого. Пусть поломают голову, зачем ты взяла его на переговоры. Пусть считают, что я тебе надоел. Новый секретарь? Любовник? Разве это не прекрасно, пустить слухи? — откидывается в кресло и отпивает ещё глоток чая. 

— Но...

— В рамках приличий, Сабат, как я тебя попросил. 

Она склоняется над бумагами, но не проходит и получаса, как она снова спрашивает:

— Я плохо справляюсь? 

— Нет, ты справляешься отлично, мисс «консультирующий преступник», а на доктора Уотсона у меня свои планы. 

Ее ревность почему-то льстит. Сабат не любит его и никогда не будет любить, но как же он ей нужен!

 

-3-

Над верхней губой у Хьюлитта выступил пот.

— Это бесчеловечно, Чарли, — он слегка ослабил узел галстука. — Галерея держится на мне, ты же знаешь. Я и так принимаю всех твоих протеже. Это я вытащил тебя в мир, когда ты барахтался в болоте на периферии. А теперь ты требуешь, чтобы я отрезал собственную голову и подал тебе на блюде, — голос предательски сорвался.

Чарли Милвертон осветил пространство мужского туалета улыбкой. Его улыбки коллекционировали фотографы ведущих изданий. Их можно было выставлять как отдельный лот на любом международном аукционе. Говорили, что они излечивают рак. По крайней мере, резкое улучшение было зафиксировано почти у восьмидесяти процентов больных после его визита в госпиталь Марсден. Высокий золотоволосый красавец, Милвертон в свои сорок пять оставался Аполлоном арт-диллеров, добрым божеством молодых художников и солнцем современного искусства. С другой стороны, и на солнце бывают пятна.

— Я давно рассчитался с тобой за доброту, Том, — сказал Чарли. Улыбка била в глаза не хуже электрической лампочки. — А в последние годы моя доброта изрядно перевешивает. Мне бы не хотелось терять хорошего друга, но всему есть предел. Кроме, пожалуй, жадности.

Хьюлитт рванул галстук так, что ткань затрещала. Улыбка кромсала нервы, вырезала на радужке свои копии, издеваясь, кружила по эллипсу на орбите сознания. Хьюлитт почувствовал давящую боль в груди. Он зашептал, притянув Милвертона к себе за идеально выглаженный воротник рубашки:

— Слушай, слушай меня, поганец, я понятия не имею, куда делась твоя чертова китайская безделушка, я о пропаже услышал только от тебя, собрал данные по всему рынку, богом клянусь, она нигде не всплывала, я бы узнал, узнал и сказал тебе. Чарли, малыш, двадцать лет совместной работы, а? Я ведь ничего. Не сделал ничего. Ча…

Его отшвырнули назад. Улыбка испарилась.

— Двадцать лет, Том? Хорошо. Даю тебе двадцать дней.

Пятна на солнце — обычное явление. Однако Чарли Милвертон не был солнцем. Скорее, пятном, которое притворяется солнцем. Огромным черным пятном.

Золотоволосый красавец поправил рубашку и вышел. Хьюлитт тяжело привалился к раковине, раздавленный, дрожащий в равной степени от гнева и страха. Когда скрипнула дверь кабинки, он едва не подпрыгнул.

— Я помешал? Простите, не хотел прерывать вашу увлекательную беседу, — сказал певучий голос. Хьюлитт поднял на говорившего взгляд. Как, черт возьми, он здесь оказался? Чарли ведь проверял кабинки. В эту часть здания пускают только специальных гостей, либо парень чей-то родственник, либо… Стервятники от прессы пролезут куда угодно.

— Если вы журналист, предупреждаю, это вмешательство в частную…

Неизвестный покачал головой и приложил палец к губам.

— Тсс! Я хуже. Я — ваш шанс, мистер Хьюлитт. Последний шанс сохранить репутацию и бизнес. — Лицо его приняло жалостливое выражение, тон наполнился хрустальной печалью. — Бедный, бедный мистер Хьюлитт! Видите эти заголовки? "Владелец галереи поддерживает черный рынок", "Искусство на продажу или продажное искусство", — жалостливость исчезла. На Хьюлитта смотрели абсолютно равнодушные шальные глаза. — Вас выпотрошат, обваляют в грязи как в соусе, начинят жареными фактами, а потом съедят. Каждый читатель отщипнет по кусочку — ммм, объедение! — пока не останутся одни кости.

Боль вновь ударила по центру груди, отдаваясь эхом в правое плечо. Хьюлитт зажмурился. В ту же секунду ему между губ просунули что-то маленькое и твердое.

— Жуйте, — приказал певучий голос. — Немедленно. Это аспирин. Давайте, Том, за Моне, за Дега, за "Давида" Микеланджело. Вот так. Сядьте, можно прямо на пол, здесь чисто.

Зажурчала вода.

— Пейте. Не торопясь, маленькими глотками. Какой послушный мальчик. А вот это положите под язык.

Знакомый привкус нитроглицерина успокаивал. Боль медленно отпускала. Хьюлитт откинул голову на кафельную стену, пережидая накатившую слабость. 

— Кто ты такой? — хрипло спросил он. — Еще один шантажист? С меня нечего брать, Чарли забрал все и хочет доскрести остатки.

Зашуршала одежда. Незнакомец присел рядом и тоскливо вздохнул.

— Никто никогда не слушает. Я же говорил: я — ваш последний шанс. Практически ангел-хранитель, оплата сдельная, транспортные расходы в итоговую сумму не входят.

Хьюлитт расхохотался, все еще хрипло, но уже без истерических срывов.

— Ангел на сдельной оплате, вот это да! И что же я должен делать, дорогой ангел, чтобы не стать моделью для "Усекновения главы Иоанна Крестителя"?

— Во-первых, сейчас вы поедете домой. У Милвертона ваше отсутствие на церемонии не вызовет подозрений. Во-вторых, позвоните по этому номеру до завтрашнего вечера.

На колени лег светлый прямоугольник. Визитка. Повертев ее в пальцах, Хьюлитт различил тонкий рельефный знак, похожий на стилизованную букву "М". Рельеф шел по всей поверхности бумаги, пересекая адрес офиса, телефон, мэйл, сайт, имя и должность владельца. Хьюлитт вытащил из нагрудного кармана очки и всмотрелся в текст. На визитке значилось: "Джим Мориарти. Консультирующий детектив".

***

Динамики в зале акустических инсталляций надрывались заунывной мелодией. Лестрейд нервничал. Он вытащил телефон, провел по гладкому экрану пальцем и положил обратно. Донован ободряюще кивнула с другого конца зала. В уши плыл немудреный текст: "Тебя мне не поцеловать, он сказал. Не поцеловать — я мертв, он сказал". Очень оптимистично. Больше ничего не говорил? И это играло под мостами в Глазго. Надо бы посмотреть их статистику по самоубийствам за тот период …

— Не доверяешь мне, — раздалось рядом. За плечом инспектора вырос Джим Мориарти.

— Ты потребовал моего присутствия, посоветовал захватить оружие и наотрез отказался сообщить, что здесь должно произойти.

— Не будь занудой, я готовлю сюрприз. Поимка маньяка! Разве это не воодушевляет?

— В галерее Тэйт. Во время вручения премии Тернера.

— Маньяки тоже любят искусство.

Лестрейд бросил на собеседника красноречивый взгляд.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Джим, ради всего святого, не перегибай палку. На улице двести с лишним юнцов протестуют против реформы образования. У них гормоны вместо мозгов, я даже представлять не хочу, на что они способны.

"И прекрасно представляю, на что способен ты".

Мориарти, смущенно улыбаясь, опустил глаза, как ребенок, которого застукали за поеданием сладкого до обеда.

— Маленькие слабости, милый инспектор, — протянул он в унисон с женским голосом из динамиков. — Будь к ним снисходительнее, и они будут снисходительнее к тебе. "Той ночью мне приснился сон, о равнины, равнины, далекие равнины…" Нет-нет-нет, шотландцы не умеют сочинять приличные песни.

Лестрейд потер лоб. Ему было глубоко наплевать на песни шотландцев, ирландцев и индейцев Самоа. За эту неделю его дважды вытаскивали на пресс-конференции, потому что пятый расчлененный труп под корень подрезал доверие жителей Лондона к столичной полиции. А обстановка в городе и так не отличалась спокойствием. На отдел давили сверху и снизу, он грозил лопнуть как спелый арбуз. Судорожное лавирование занимало больше времени, чем само расследование. Поэтому сообщение на рабочую почту с текстом "Приезжай в Тэйт, будет весело" Лестрейд воспринял как знак свыше.

И его реакция, как обычно, была четко просчитана. Джим смотрел со снисходительной насмешкой, за глазными яблоками черти разжигали костры.

— Ты слишком много работаешь. Нужно расслабиться.

— О, нет.

— Нужно рассла-абиться, инс-спектор-р.

Черти, улюлюкая, потащили к огню новую душу.

***

— Ну, Марта, ты преувеличиваешь, — миссис Тернер поставила чашку на блюдечко и взяла печенье.

— Нет, он действительно занимался художественной лепкой. Но получалось плохо. Он начал с пластилина, продолжил с гипсом, два дня не выходил из комнаты, а потом выбросил пару мешков каких-то… — миссис Хадсон замялась, пытаясь подыскать определение, — каких-то кусков.

— Ох, да я не про это, — миссис Тернер махнула рукой с печеньем. — Почему ты думаешь, что на церемонии может что-то случиться? Там же полно полиции.

Миссис Хадсон с беспокойством оглянулась на телевизор. Вряд ли ее подруге и соседке стоило знать о покрытых чем-то бурым рубашках Джима, которые домовладелица случайно обнаружила в пакете для химчистки. Бурое, похоже, было когда-то красным.

— Ты же помнишь, как он относится к полиции. 

— Совершенно трезвое отношение. У моего Энди, упокой господи его душу, было такое же.

— У моего Нила тоже.

Обе, не сговариваясь, развернулись к экрану.

— Нет, Марта, ты не права, — задумчиво произнесла миссис Тернер, когда телевизор крупным планом зафиксировал кровоточащую статую. — Вряд ли твой квартирант мог слепить что-то более ужасное. Не понимаю я современное искусство.

***

Тысячи телезрителей и десятки гостей церемонии замерли в шоке. Чарли Милвертон замер у микрофона с открытым ртом, успев подумать, что это похоже на старый добрый кошмар о выступлении, во время которого спадают штаны.

Воцарилась тишина. Лестрейд сочно выругался. И раздался крик.

Позже, фиксируя все произошедшее в отчете, инспектор долго думал над описанием. "Статуи заплакали кровью"? Бред. Для того чтобы плакать нужны глаза, а нечто, похожее на глаза, было только у одной. "В результате провокационных действий неизвестного лица…" Очень хорошо известного. А начало подходит. "В результате провокационных действий коллег подозреваемого…" Пожалуй, так. "…скульптурные произведения, представленные им на конкурс, стали источать жидкость, по внешним признакам напоминающую кровь". Обтекаемо. Но точно. "Подозреваемый…" Кричал несколько секунд, а потом поведал, чем он вырезал у девушек почки. "Подозреваемый пришел в крайнее нервное возбуждение и…" Привел в такое же возбуждение всех присутствующих. Некоторых вывернуло на изнанку прямо в зале. "…и признался в пяти преднамеренных убийствах".

Скульптора увели, а она осталась. Она ярко выделялась на светлой краске. Она скользила по изуродованным формам тонкими ручейками, рисовала лучше мастеров-живописцев, привлекала к себе внимание, пугала и восхищала. Она была, как и положено, красной.

— Какого черта, — Лестрейд крепко ухватил Джима за локоть, — тут происходит?!

— Обеспечиваю тебе чистосердечное признание, — консультант поморщился. — Я же обещал, что будет весело. И проверь почту. Скучное, вроде доказательств, там.

— Детектив-инспектор! — Чарли Милвертон покинул место у микрофона и пронесся через толпу разъяренным львом. — Цирк с кровавыми слезами ваших рук дело?

— Я похож на фокусника, мистер Милвертон? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лестрейд.

— Вы похожи на человека, который не справляется со своей работой!

— Послушайте, моя работа заключается в поимке преступников...

— Разумеется. Так я и передам старшему суперинтенданту Уилксу, когда буду обсуждать с ним ваши профессиональные качества.

Хватка инспектора становилась все крепче. Джим мягко высвободил локоть, стянул с ближайшего сервировочного столика бокал с шампанским и объявил:

— За успех мероприятия, мистер Милвертон!

— А вы кто такой?

— Забавно, меня спрашивают об этом второй раз за день.

Лестрейд удержал тяжелый непрофессиональный вздох.

— А это, мистер Милвертон, тот самый фокусник, — мрачно сообщил он.

— Консультирующий детектив, — Джим протянул второй бокал Милвертону вместе с визиткой. — Две статуи в этом зале — не оригиналы работ, оригиналы в музейном хранилище. Я ведь не вандал, чтобы портить такие великолепные образчики современного искусства. Вот, например, "Пресса" — о, эти сплющенные змеиные головы, орущие буквы, в которых корчатся искореженные тела! Потрясающе.

Милвертон принял бокал, мельком проглядел визитку и положил ее в карман пиджака. 

— Значит, хорошо разбираетесь в искусстве, — он припомнил имя, — мистер Мориарти.

— Очень хорошо, в отличие от старшего суперинтенданта Уилкса. Я специалист широкого профиля.

— Вижу. Если не секрет, как вы это сделали?

Джим невинно развел руками.

— Попросил статуи подыграть мне. Я могу быть действительно настойчивым.

Лестрейд прочистил горло.

— Ах, да, детектив-инспектор тут ни при чем, исключительно моя инициатива. Знаете, этим раньше баловались в религиозных целях — плачущие Девы Марии, окровавленные Иисусы... Во-первых, статуя должна быть изготовлена из пористого материала, гипс или керамика подойдет. Ее нужно покрыть лаком или другим водонепроницаемым материалом. Если впрыснуть в статую жидкость (осторожно, через незаметную дырочку в голове, например), то пористый материал впитает ее, но водонепроницаемое покрытие не позволит ей вытечь. А потом… — неопределенный жест, — дело техники. Отколупните крошечный кусочек глазури с глаза, и из него начнут выделяться похожие на слезы капли, взявшиеся будто бы ниоткуда. Знакомый скульптор, полторы недели подготовки, и — вуаля!

Милвертон поставил пустой стакан на стол и пригвоздил "Прессу" оценивающим взглядом. Красная жидкость уже перестала течь, остались только подсыхающие яркие следы. От них пахло шумихой, дешевой популярностью и высокими продажами.

— Признаться, я впечатлен.

— Такое признание от члена исполнительного комитета общества арт-дилеров дорогого стоит. Как вам моя манера? Ранний Ван Гог или поздний Магритт?

— Юный Шикльгрубер, — пробормотал Лестрейд на грани слышимости. В том, что Мориарти затеял весь балаган ради внимания Милвертона, инспектор уже не сомневался. И это ему не нравилось: слишком беспечно Джим играл с огнем. С солнцем, или как там припечатали журналисты… "Блистательный Чарли"? Милвертон был косвенно связан с несколькими делами, хотя само имя "блистательного" ни в одной криминальной сводке ЕНПКС не упоминалось.

Джим окунул указательный палец в остатки шампанского и пару раз провел по краю бокала. Раздался тонкий трепещущий звук, слишком тихий в окружающем гаме, но различимый.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, кто получит первую премию, — туманно произнес консультант.

Милвертон улыбнулся, сделав мысленную пометку познакомиться с эксцентричным детективом поближе. Узнать его маленькие слабости.

— Скорее всего. Даже если нет, это не так важно, продаваться все равно будет хорошо.

Палец оторвался от кромки бокала и шутливо погрозил арт-дилеру.

— Осторожнее, мистер Милвертон, вы даете мне мотив.

— Я не работаю с серийными убийцами, мистер Мориарти.

— Конечно, нет! Эту нишу оставьте мне. Я и сам немного… — Джим поднял глаза вверх и присвистнул, — так что маньяков пойму всегда.

Оба вежливо засмеялись.

-4-

Дженет делает шаг. Дженет делает два. Ей страшно хочется пить. Ей страшно хочется. Ей страшно. Ей кажется, будто тело весит тонну, а кости не выдерживают и гнутся под мясом. У нее что-то болит, но понять, что именно, невозможно: слишком давит тело. Дженет не знает, что случилось, и от этого страшнее вдвойне. Никаких внешних повреждений она не видит.

— Фог, — она пытается позвать, но голос дерет горло как наждак. А, вот что болит: горло. Это, наверное, грипп. У нее, наверное, температура, поэтому так тяжело. Нужно найти какие-нибудь лекарства, скорее всего, на кухне.

Она идет через комнату, неприятно поражаясь беспорядку, но на уборку нет сил. На кухне пустые бутылки и упаковки из-под китайской еды свалены в кучу. В четвертом по счету шкафчике обнаруживается лекарство с незнакомым названием. Можно ли его принимать? Не станет ли хуже?

— Фог, — снова неуверенно зовет Дженет. Вокруг тихо. Она внимательно читает инструкцию, решает, что это должно подойти, и пьет две таблетки. Залпом, потому что глотать больно до слез. Затем она возвращается в комнату и падает на кровать, совершенно разбитая.

***

[21:09:49] ™Риддл: Насколько плохой была моя девочка на этой неделе? Несанкционированный доступ к информационным системам, нарушение их работы и перехват данных, все как обычно?  
[21:10:30] Глубокий_георгин: Я хочу убивать.  
[21:11:13] ™Риддл: Опять с отцом поругалась. Котенок, спрячь коготки, поранишься.  
[21:11:30] Глубокий_георгин: *красноречивая картинка выставленного среднего пальца*  
[21:12:03] ™Риддл: Я тебя тоже. Выкопала что-нибудь интересное?  
[21:12:57] Глубокий_георгин: Коллекцию порно с конями. Нет, ты знал, что такое существует?  
[21:13:42] ™Риддл: *смайлик фэйспалма* Младшая Эдда, Видение Гюльви, часть 42. Под "интересным" я имел в виду "интересное МНЕ".  
[21:14:18] Глубокий_георгин: Фу, извращенец. Раз ты про это читал, значит, оно тебе интересно.  
[21:14:56] ™Риддл: Тебя надо отшлепать. Или шлепнуть. Всегда плохо понимал разницу.  
[21:15:22] Глубокий_георгин: *жалостливая рожица* Да ладно, я же шучу.  
[21:19:53] Глубокий_георгин: Эй? Почему молчишь?  
[21:26:32] Глубокий_георгин: Джи Эм, прием-прием!  
[21:27:13] ™Риддл: Секунду. Проверяю кое-что. Значит, кони. Пару лет назад из оригинала "Анатомии лошади" Стаббса 1766 года пропала одна гравюра. Ее заменили подделкой. Это обнаружилось случайно, когда какой-то яйцеголовый ценитель творчества захотел в очередной раз полюбоваться на любимых лошадок. И не увидел пятнышка на обратной стороне гравюры. Потом — экспертиза, тихий скандал, дело так и не закрыли.  
[21:30:47] Глубокий_георгин: Пятнышко? Бывают же задроты.  
[21:31:55] ™Риддл: Юная леди, имейте уважение к чужому профессионализму.  
[21:32:07] Глубокий_георгин: *смайлик с высунутым языком*  
[21:33:10] ™Риддл: Я достал тебе билеты, вымогательница.  
[21:33:41] Глубокий_георгин: А авторграф-сессия после концерта?  
[21:34:02] ™Риддл: А информация?  
[21:40:49] Глубокий_георгин: Ладно, сейчас пришлю отчет. *отправка файла* Смотри: между собой твои объекты никак не связаны, зато все имели дело с одним курьерским агентством. Заказывали по инету всякую фигню вроде чайников и тостеров в разных магазинах. Только магазины разные, а обслуживает их то же самое агентство.  
[21:41:16] ™Риддл: Ты делаешь мне очень хорошо, малышка, делай это дальше.  
[21:41:59] Глубокий_георгин: Все-таки извращенец. Я еще несовершеннолетняя, если ты забыл.  
[21:42:48] ™Риддл: Это, безусловно, учтут при вынесении приговора за неправомерный доступ к компьютерной информации. И потом, разве я тут смотрел порно с конями?  
[21:43:39] Глубокий_георгин: Эй, я его не смотрела!  
[21:44:01] ™Риддл: *смайлик с высунутым языком* Туше, милая.  
[21:45:12] ™Риддл: Так что там дальше с агентством?  
[21:45:32] Глубокий_георгин: Тоже мне достижение, поймал на слове.  
[21:47:14] Глубокий_георгин: В их базе очень мало вызовов, слишком мало, я сравнивала с другими. И машин больше чем официальных работников. И эти машины, если посмотреть данные с камер, выезжают вовсе не по тем вызовам.  
[21:49:50] ™Риддл: Значит, прикрытие. Хорошая работа, а теперь забудь все это, ложись спать в девять и не ешь после шести. Билеты получишь у служебного входа.  
[21:50:43] Глубокий_георгин: Джи Эм, я не знаю, отпустит ли отец.  
[21:51:45] ™Риддл: Боже мой, детка, это же концерт, а не оргия.  
[21:52:18] Глубокий_георгин: Для него разница невелика.  
[21:53:19] ™Риддл: ОК, не падай духом, Джим все исправит.  
[21:53:31] Глубокий_георгин: *сердечко*  
[21:53:58] ™Риддл: *воздушный поцелуй*

Исправить. Исправить надо конструкцию человечества, там либо много лишнего, либо катастрофически чего-то недостает. Сначала это было интересно, потом стало надоедать. Ах, Дороти, Страна Оз сильно изменилась с твоего прошлого визита.

Джим закрыл ноутбук. Контрабанда произведений искусства, подставные фирмы, очередная накатанная схема. Ты же не ждал чего-то феерического, а? Но это хотя бы казалось занятным. Были страстные ночи с фактами, в которые вбиваешься все сильнее, пока их не разорвет на бредовые тезисы, были стоны развратно раскрытых тайн, были сладкие, как напряжение перед оргазмом, чужие страхи. Милвертон все испортил. Он так удобно стоял во главе махинаций, а оказался всего лишь одним из клиентов. Ужасно жаль. Доказательств, чтобы подставить его, хватит. Только зачем? Расходный материал всегда можно где-нибудь приспособить. 

А вот, кстати, и сам этот материал пожаловал.

Блистательный Чарли и квартира 221-Б по Бейкер-стрит принюхивались друг к другу еще на лестнице. Так знакомятся собаки, считывая уникальный запах желез под хвостом. В конце концов квартира решила, что ей не нравится сандаловое дерево в смеси с грейпфрутом, которыми благоухал парфюм от Армани, и подставила гостю подножку.

— Черт! — Милвертон судорожно вцепился в перила. Он ненавидел старые дома. Жил в таком с детства, с детства и ненавидел.

Дверь сверху открылась.

— Все в порядке, мистер Милвертон? — осведомился вальяжный голос. — Аккуратнее со ступеньками, вы уже довольно высоко, так что падать будет больно.

Это даже не намек. Это открытый текст. Детектив либо не понимает, с кем связался, либо понимает слишком хорошо.

— Благодарю за заботу, мистер Мориарти.

— Просто Джим, пожалуйста, оставим официоз для приемов.

— Отлично. В таком случае, просто Чарли, — Милвертон наконец миновал лестницу и оказался в не слишком просторной гостиной. Осмотрелся, подмечая говорящие детали: высокий стеллаж с книгами, модно изогнутый в одну сторону; мощная стереосистема, такая стоит около тысячи фунтов; ковер с изображением карты звездного неба; бюст Фрейда в солнечных очках, на который в не слишком приличной позе опирается манекен для краш-тестов. А стены…

— Это ведь не Моне, — сказал Чарли, указывая на знаменитую "Сороку". — Оригинал в музее Орсе. Хотя подделано мастерски, и, кажется, я даже узнаю руку художника.

Мориарти разулыбался. Он был здесь везде, в каждой пылинке, за каждой тенью. Однако обстановка отражала только внешнюю сторону его личности. По крайней мере, видимая обстановка. Мелочи менялись тут и там для каждого конкретного визитера, так что вздумай они все обсудить запомнившиеся предметы, получились бы совершенно разные комнаты. Управлять вниманием легко. Почти как погодой. 

— Знал, что вы оцените. Джон Майат, одна из ранних работ.

— А, вот почему она мне незнакома. Я как-то устраивал выставку Майата, потрясающий профессионал. Поправьте, если ошибаюсь, но ведь это вы помогли полиции его вычислить?

— Не ошибаетесь. Правда, тогда я еще не работал в Лондоне постоянно. Но как же хорош!

— Бесподобен.

В гостиной повисло молчание. Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Вы ведь пришли говорить не о гениальных фальсификаторах, Чарли. Есть какие-то… проблемы? — И мягко добавил: — Я могу помочь?

Милвертон поймал тягучий смолянистый взгляд своим — жемчужно-сияющим.

— О, надеюсь, вы можете. Иначе мне придется очень пожалеть об этом визите. Как и вам, Джим.

Манекен для краш-тестов качнулся вперед, ткнувшись грудью в голову Фрейда. Там, где положено быть сердцу, загорелся тревожный красный огонек.

***

Скрип. Скрип. Скрипит массивное кресло. У Себа в этой квартире нет такого. А может быть, есть, слишком много было квартир, они тасуются в памяти как карты. Скрип. Скрип.

— Нет, сынок, все у тебя в голове. Это довольно удобно, — старик улыбается из кресла, собирая морщины. Он весь состоит из морщин, только глаза гладкие и пронзительные. — Уже и не знал, на каком ты свете, да? Жалость к себе — штука вредная. Пока ты скулил в уголке и не хотел вылезать наружу, в большой мир, туда вылез кое-кто другой. Их надо держать в узде. А для того, чтобы держать, надо уметь с ними договариваться.

Старик и кресло медленно раскачиваются по параболе: приближаются, отдаляются, исчезают, появляются снова. Рассинхронизация. Себ знает, что он лежит на кровати и никакого старика рядом нет. Себ знает, что в то время как он лежит на кровати, старик раскачивается в кресле. Скрип. Скрип.

— Грань сна и яви, мальчик, — пронзительные глаза зависают в воздухе, как улыбка Чеширского кота, — самая удобная территория для встреч. А мы с тобой не встречались уже пару месяцев. Это плохо. Опасно. Понимаешь?

— Фог, — имя выходит стоном. — Я так больше не могу. У меня крадут меня самого, это…

Старик гневно опускает кулак на подлокотник кресла.

— Это твоя недоработка! Даже я, с негнущимися пальцами, заполнял дневник! Почему ты перестал вести записи?

Себ смутно вспоминает. Записи. Он, кажется, сжег их пару недель назад, в годовщину. Записи за восемь месяцев. Легче не стало.

— Потому что они бесполезны.

— А что, по-твоему, полезно? Дженет испекла морковный пирог на Рождество. Ты даже не попробовал. Людвиг починил дверцу шкафчика в ванной — не заметил. Мы кричим, а ты не хочешь слушать.

Себ пытается зажать уши руками.

— Господи, я не хочу ни слушать, ни писать, я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое!

— Считаешь, ты единственный, у кого не было выбора?

Он как-то выбрал в четырнадцать, но врачи откачали.

— Не единственный. В этом и проблема.

Молчание. Скрип. Морщины разъезжаются по вытянутому лицу — от орлиного носа к смешным ушам, из которых торчат аккуратные кустики седых волос. Старик расстроен, это больно видеть, но Себ не представляет, как его утешить.

— Доктор Эдвардс. Он ведь помог тебе тогда.

— Доктор Эдвардс мертв, Фог. СПИД свел его в могилу десять лет назад.

— Я помню и скорблю о нем, сынок. Просто предлагаю тебе найти кого-нибудь еще.

— Здесь и так слишком людно.

— Поэтому нужен кто-то еще. Кто-то снаружи.

Как Люси.

— Забудь о ней! Я — хранитель памяти, и я говорю: забудь.

О привычке оставлять на столе банку с джемом. О маленькой щелке между передними зубами, боже, она ненавидела эту щелку. О том, как переливалась мокрая кожа под синей неоновой вывеской, когда они прятались под козырьком от дождя. Забыть.

Да пошел ты.

Старик с креслом уносятся по параболе вдаль, а сам Себ остается на кровати в блаженной пустоте. Только ласковый женский голос бормочет что-то усыпляющее. Не то из Битлз, не то из Роки Хоррор.

-5-

К концу третьей недели Джон впервые задумывается о том, что он делает на должности помощника Шерлока Холмса. Доставляет посылки и письма? Сопровождает в дороге? Оплачивает счета? Шерлок ненавидит носить при себе деньги, задача Джона — разбираться с наличкой, если она понадобится: кофе, такси, милостыня. Иногда он просто идет за Шерлоком, когда тот требует, и ждет, сколько положено. Не самое увлекательное занятие для военного врача, но никто не обещал воздавать по заслугам. 

— Ту-ту, — гудит Кира и носится по первому этажу, — туууу-тууу!

Джон размешивает хлопья в тарелке с молоком. Хлопьев слишком много, они уже почти впитали все молоко и медленно превращаются в однородную желтую массу, похожую на неудачно сваренную кашу.

— Вернемся к главным новостям, один из претендентов на пост Министра финансов в прошлом году и член парламента от партии Британских националистов обвиняется в сокрытии и организации нелегальных сделок по купле-продаже предметов искусства. Тэри Аптон отрицает свою вину. После официального предъявления обвинения Скотланд-Ярд хранит молчание. Означает ли это, что у них на самом деле нет никаких доказательств, как утверждает адвокат Аптона или эта пауза, необходимая для назначения обвинителей на дело, которое может повлечь за собой политический скандал. В вечернем выпуске новостей...

— Ту-ту, корабль ту-тууу... — повторяет Кира в последний раз и уносится прочь. 

— Я же говорил, что тебе не стоит смотреть новости, — Шерлок Холмс занимает другую сторону обеденного стола. — Скотланд-Ярд не может найти недостающую часть мозаики, вскоре они будут вынуждены выпустить Аптона. Идиоты. Все доказательства прямо перед их носом.

— Полагаешь? — Джон дотягивается до пульта, чтобы уменьшить звук. 

— Палата шахматной доски крупно просчиталась, — Шерлок усмехается и достает телефон, — сделай мне чай.

"Ты сам можешь дотянуться до чайника", — хочет сказать Джон, но отбрасывает эту мысль и встает, чтобы достать заварку.

— Канцлер Казначейства слишком высокая должность для случайного человека. Проблема Кэмерона в том, что он принципиален, — Шерлок отправил сообщение и теперь наблюдает за Джоном, — крайне принципиален, но те, кто его окружает — нет. Сбросить Аптона со счетов, признаю, неплохая идея, реализованная грубо и неумело. Вероятно, тем же Осборном.

— Зачем? — Джон ставит на стол кружку и заварочный чайник. — Он получил должность.

— Аптон умнее, — Шерлок явно считает, что умственные способности определяют человека. Будь у него возможность, он бы придумал цифровую шкалу для "маленьких серых клеток" и заставил всех носить число-оценку поверх одежды. Лучше даже нарисовать на лбу. — Хотя это совсем не значит, что он невиновен. Он настолько умнее, что они не смогут доказать его вину, вот и все. Более того, он виновен совсем не в том, за что его пытаются посадить, но они все равно ничего не докажут.

— А ты можешь? 

Шерлок наливает себе чай, заварившийся до ровного золотистого оттенка. Джон предпочитает крепче — намного крепче, когда напиток обретает оттенок темного шоколада. И две ложки сахара.

— Разумеется.

— Тогда тебе стоит вмешаться, — Джон поводит пострадавшим плечом, боль с утра терпимая, можно обойтись без таблеток, — так обычно поступают. Можно проконсультировать Скотланд-Ярд.

Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто произнесенные им слова — самая большая глупость, которую ему доводилось слышать.

— Скотланд-Ярд не нуждается в моих услугах уже очень давно, — он прикрывает глаза и подносит кружку ко рту, пробуя чай как кошка, языком, боясь обжечься. Потом облизывается и делает первый глоток. Джона забавляет этот процесс. Он ловит направленный на него взгляд и спрашивает:

— Нравится?

— Вполне, — снова это недоумение от простого вопроса, которое становится привычным. 

— Так ты поможешь доказать виновность Аптона?

Шерлок откидывается на стуле и смотрит в окно. Тишина становится почти невыносимой. Джон думает, что он как-то умудрился перегнуть палку и, возможно, должен забрать свои слова назад. 

— Ты не обязан... — начинает он. 

— Почему бы и нет! — перебивает Шерлок. — Собирайся, мне понадобится помощь. 

— В чем? — Джон явно не поспевает за мыслями Холмса.

— Ты же хотел доказать виновность Аптона. Поехали, время не ждет. Они не могут держать его в камере слишком долго, а адвокат передаст распоряжения нужным людям и, — Шерлок вскидывает руку, глядя на часы, — к ночи никаких доказательств не останется. Ты со мной, Джон?

Джон переводит взгляд с Холмса на тарелку с хлопьями. Плечо все еще болит, а за окном сыро и промозгло. Он встает из-за стола и усмехается:

— Не собираюсь пропустить.

***

— Куда мы едем, — спросил Джон в кэбе. Внезапная перемена в поведении Холмса требовала осмысления. Элементы информации как-то вступили в реакцию с его интересами, осталось лишь наблюдать за результатами.

— Я назвал адрес.

— Там ничего нет, насколько я помню. И, судя по тому, как водитель косится в нашу сторону, он уверен, что мы заманим его на пустырь и убьем.

— У него едва хватает денег на квартиру и алименты бывшей супруге, зачем его убивать? — Шерлок открыл окошко перегородки в такси и довольно громко заявил: — Вы не стоите того, чтобы вас убивать: ни ваша жизни, ни ваша смерть не имеют для нас никакой ценности, так что поторопитесь, у меня еще есть планы на вечер.

— Отлично, ты напугал его еще больше, — констатировал Уотсон. — Зачем мы едем на пустырь?

— Если ты не знаешь о чем-то, это вовсе не значит, что искомого не существует, — достаточно резко пояснил Шерлок. — Запомни, Джон, найти одного вора может только другой вор, что-то вроде особого умения: с годами практики они улавливают любые изменения в обстановке. Это встроенный радар облавы. Почуяв, что запахло жареным, они перепрячут честно награбленное так быстро, как не перемещается ни один отряд Скотланд-Ярда.

— Зачем я должен это запомнить? — уточнил Джон на всякий случай. Он вообще после возвращения из Афганистана приобрел привычку уточнять, мало ли что может послышаться в городском шуме.

— Зачем мне глупый ассистент, которому я должен указывать на такие элементарные вещи?! Если я скажу тебе, что мне нужно найти вора в Лондоне, ты обратишься к ворам от бога. Не лучшим, пожалуй, не всем хватает квалификации, но рожденных с чутьем лисы в курятнике.

Джон замолчал, обдумывая. С одной стороны Шерлок, вероятно, был прав, но с другой... Обращаться к ворам, чтобы уличить другого вора — сомнительное предприятие.

— И кого ты считаешь лучшими ворами? — наконец спросил он.

— Догадайся сам. Мы приехали.

Машина остановилась на пустыре. Вернее, когда-то это был пустырь, а теперь его заполнили небольшие вагончики, трейлеры и шатры. Передвижной цирк, каких Джон не видел с детства.

— Цыгане?

Шерлок пожал плечами:

— Возьми номер у водителя, мы не вызовем кэб на пустошь, как ты заметил, так что пусть подождет в паре миль отсюда. Скажи, я заплачу ему за ожидание. 

Джон догнал его уже у входа. Утром в будний день цирк пустовал. Местные провожали Шерлока настороженными взглядами.

— Почему они так смотрят? — полюбопытствовал Джон, отставая на полшага и осматриваясь: ощущение опасности не проходило. 

— Как афганцы на миротворцев? Привыкай, здесь ненавидят чужаков. Им, в отличие от многих, не важно, что у водителя нечего взять. Убьют без сожалений. Интересная моральная организация закрытого сообщества. Я пытался их понять одно время.

Холмс постучал в дверь трейлера, который по внешнему виду не отличался от всех остальных. Как он его выбрал, осталось для Джона загадкой.

— Чего надо? — спросили изнутри.

— Гретта здесь? 

— Нет ее, — неприветливо ответил невидимый собеседник.

— Все же надеюсь, что есть, ведь ее внук часто о ней вспоминает, — в той же едкой манере произнес Холмс. Очевидно, это были не просто слова, а какое-то заклинание, располагающее к откровенному разговору, потому что буквально через несколько секунд дверь открылась и полный бородатый мужчина, окинув их взглядом, изменил показания:

— Она репетирует перед вечерним шоу. Зеленый шатер.

Шерлок никак не прокомментировал диалог, хотя Джон изнывал от любопытства. “Алохомора”, — пробурчал он себе под нос. Хотя в случае Холмса это было скорее “Круцио”. Атмосфера цирка навевала странные ассоциации. 

В зеленом шатре было довольно темно и душно, типично таинственная атмосфера для практикующих медиумов и гадалок. Поддержание имиджа.

— Ты ли это, мальчик, — спросила старуха, сидящая за круглым столом. Сгорбленная и седая, с темными глазами — не рассмотреть зрачков. — Подойди, дай мне свою руку.

У нее был шершавый голос, про голоса так не говорят, но это ощущение от него не описать иначе: ровный и глубокий, но режет слух. Достаточно сильный акцент, впрочем, не коверкал слова.

— Гретта, — холодно поздоровался Холмс.

— Я ждала тебя раньше. Ты зря игнорируешь мои предсказания. Я говорила тебе о нем, — она кивает в сторону Джона, — что он значит.

— Подставные люди на доки, мне нужны имена.

— Гадалка не знает имен, мальчик, она указывает направление, — хрипло предупредила Гретта.

— Не прикидывайся, — Шерлок наклонился и тихо добавил, — Ты же знаешь, что случается, когда ты лжешь, Гретта. Кто-то из твоих драгоценных детей готовил фальшивые документы, мне нужны только имена. Заметь, я не спрашиваю, что он за это предложил и все ли грузы ушли по расписанию. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я заинтересовался?

— Когда я лгу? Уж кто бы... лжец!

— Имена, и Скотланд-Ярд не узнает ни о чем. От меня. Вы же тут, я вижу, обжились…

Их разговор со стороны походил на общение змей: шипение, яд, сворачивание в кольца, кто кого. 

— Ивита, — позвала старуха. 

Из недр шатра выскользнула девушка, удивительно похожая, с той же несимметричностью лица (одна бровь чуть выше), что была у Гретты. Внучка?

— Принеси...

— Фальшивые документы для доков, имена. Подготовленные по заказу Аптона, твой брат знает, о чем речь, — перебил ее Шерлок. 

Девчушка кивнула и резво унеслась прочь.

Гадалка достала колоду карт и протянула Шерлоку:

— Не откажи в удовольствии старой женщине.

— Прекрасный грим, Гретта, но ты не так стара, — он толкнул карты одним пальцем, она сняла и начала раскладывать в каком-то известном одной ей порядке. То ли гадание, то ли пасьянс. 

— Садитесь, доктор, у вас болит нога, — она кивнула на небольшой пуфик в стороне, — хотя скоро вы забудете об этом. Боль в сердце крадет будущее у прошлого.

— Как вы... — Джон открыл рот и тут же пожалел об этом: людям вроде Гретты не стоит давать даже намека на то, что их слова задевают. Зацепятся и не отпустят, пока душу не вытрясут. Доктор не мог не заметить, как жестко и продуманно обращается с ней Шерлок. Как с ядовитой гадюкой.

— Она всего лишь наблюдательна, Джон, никаких способностей.

— Ты меня обижаешь, дорогой, я еще умею видеть то, что написано у человека в его книге судьбы. Ты слишком гордый, это погубит тебя однажды. Губит все, с чем мы не в силах совладать. Даже любовь, — цыганка скривилась и пробежала рукой по картам. — Губить невинного человека, Шери, слишком большой груз.

— Как далеко от собственного носа ты видишь? Твои люди нищают и уходят, — Шерлок смотрел на расклад на столе.

— Я вижу гораздо дальше, чем ты полагаешь, мальчик. Никогда черное, никогда серое, слишком много крови на снегу. Братья не убивают братьев, наши законы.

— Нарушались не единожды. 

— Не тебе судить, — она оттолкнула его руку от карт, — ты сам не знаешь, каким божествам служишь. 

— Твой табор не протянет долго, тебе понадобится помощь. Твой старший сын слишком легко прогибается под тех, у кого силенок побольше. 

— Мой табор, ты верно заметил, мои правила, — ответила Гретта. — Когда мне понадобится помощь, ты будешь далеко. 

— Ты в этом уверена? — лицо Шерлока было совершенно нечитаемым: восковая маска в тусклом свете.

— Так говорят карты, Шери. Карты говорят, что нельзя губить невинных, прошлое крадет у будущего, новая игра начинается, старая игра, которой нет конца, очередной виток бесконечного повторения. Твой лучший шанс — остановиться здесь и сейчас.

— Твои карты лгут, как и ты, — он смахнул половину расклада со стола рукавом, — я легко могу забыть о том, что обещал заботиться о твоем сыне. 

— Не забудешь, — усмехнулась Гретта, подбирая карты с пола, — у тебя есть сердце. Отрицай, если тебе так хочется.

Девочка вернулась в тот момент, когда цыганка и Холмс смотрели друг на друга, надеясь то ли испепелить взглядом, то ли понять все невысказанное вслух. 

— Вот, — она протянула сложенный вчетверо листок. 

Шерлок кивнул и развернул его, пробежал строчки глазами и передал Джону.

— Всегда приятно с тобой сотрудничать, Гретта. Хорошего дня.

— Гордость погубит тебя мальчик, — вместо прощания повторила она, — ты потеряешь то, чем пока не дорожишь. 

Шерлок не обернулся. Они возвращались той же дорогой, какой пришли к зеленому шатру, только теперь на них никто не смотрел.

— Вызови таксиста, — распорядился Холмс. 

— Уже, — откликнулся Джон, — послал сообщение. 

— Надеюсь, он поторопится. 

— Она неприятная, прямо как шипящая змея, — поделился своими опасениями Уотсон.

— Не бойся, она не проклянет тебя: все это глупости и домыслы. Гретта много болтает, но ей недостает воспитания и власти. Приходится запугивать и манипулировать. 

— Откуда ты вообще ее знаешь? 

Шерлок вытянул сигарету из пачки и собрался закурить.

— Даже не надейся, — Джон ловко забрал ее и переломил пополам, — ты бросаешь курить!

Если бы Джон не наблюдал, каким отстраненным и безэмоциональным было лицо Шерлока при разговоре с Греттой, он бы не поверил: слишком уж привык наблюдать за тем, как Шерлок удивляется, радуется, сомневается, размышляет, злится…

Прямо сейчас он воплощал собой обиду. 

— Ладно, — Холмс протянул ему всю пачку, — бросаю. 

— Так как вы с ней познакомились? Я не поверю, что она была одной из твоих постоянных “посетительниц”. 

— Мне нужно было найти вора. Очень хорошего вора.

-6-

Четвинд-роуд, как обычно в разгар рабочего дня, с обеих сторон подпирали разноцветные автомобили. Их блестящие бока лениво отражали происходящее: вот молодой человек останавливается у офисного здания. Смотрит на него несколько секунд. Потом неряшливо одергивает куртку и толкает прозрачную дверь.

Молодой человек шагнул в офис "Коммивояжера" аккурат через час после того как все компьютеры сети поразил неизвестный вирус. Вирус полностью блокировал систему и издавал неприличное ржание, если его пытались нейтрализовать.

— Наш специалист сегодня как назло отсутствует, — печально сообщил старший менеджер. — Но он посоветовал обратиться к вам. Сказал, что вы справитесь с… этим.

Снова раздалось ржание. Молодой человек никак не отреагировал на звук.

— Без паники. Я могу справиться с чем угодно. С собой — не всегда, но это ведь у всех бывает, правда?

Старший менеджер пробормотал что-то утвердительное и повел посетителя к рабочему месту сисадмина. По дороге гость с любопытством оглядывался, задавал глупые вопросы, уточнял какие-то технические характеристики, которые для ушей менеджера звучали примерно как шумерские заклинания.

— А когда вы планируете закончить? — нетерпеливо вклинился он.

Молодой человек задумался.

— По предварительной оценке — минут через сорок. Торопитесь?

— Мы занимаемся не только обычными перевозками, у нас есть вип-клиенты, для которых дорога каждая минута. Поэтому…

— Понял, понял, сделаю перемотку вперед.

Полчаса спустя Джим Мориарти покинул офисное здание на Четвинд-роуд. Вместе с ним через прозрачную дверь просочилось два гигабайта сочных сведений, смутный образ которых терзал работников Скотланд-Ярда в мокрых снах.

[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Ты сокровище.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Я хакер.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Не ругайся такими словами, мальчики с полицейскими удостоверениями неадекватно на них реагируют.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Ты сам говорил, что полицейские — идиоты.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Это профессиональная привилегия. Моя.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: *обиженная рожица*  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Переходи на сторону закона, у нас есть привилегии!

Джим свернул налево. Ломкий февральский ветер дразнил ноздри, гонял по мостовой пакетик из-под чипсов. До галереи Томаса Хьюлитта можно было добраться на метро, но Джим предпочел посвятить пятнадцать минут пешей прогулке и поймать автобус у станции Арчвэй. Время не в дефиците. Порядочная девушка не спешит на свидание.

— Времени мало! — Хьюлитт за неделю с их последней встречи сильно сдал. Кожа висела на нем как слишком большой костюм, глаза запали. Он был похож на выскобленную медвежью шкуру, призрак прежней силы, сейчас беспомощный и жалкий.

— Спокойнее, Том. У тебя не рак в терминальной стадии, — Джим очертил пальцами завитушку на кромке стола. Франция, восемнадцатый век, антиквариат. Вряд ли завезен нелегально, хотя стоит проверить. — Для человека, который зарабатывает деньги на современном искусстве, ты слишком привязан к прошлому.

Хьюлитт достал из ящика стола фляжку и сделал большой громкий глоток.

— Ну давай, добей меня, — проворчал он. — Я привык. Я под стольких прогнулся, чтобы удержать галерею на плаву, что поясницей можно полусферы рисовать. А знаешь, куда пойдут все мои усилия? В тартарары, вот куда! В геенну! Рак не работает с тобой двадцать лет, чтобы потом всадить кинжал в спину по самую рукоять.

— Согласен, — Джим с энтузиазмом закивал. — На это способны только друзья. Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, какой длины его кинжал. Немного двусмысленно, да?

— Друг — слово не для Чарли. У нас был просто совместный бизнес, — Хьюлитт еще раз приложился к фляжке. Его землистое лицо порозовело, поза стала более расслабленной. — Я верю в бизнес.

— Какая жалость, Том, что бизнес больше не верит в тебя.

— Ладно-ладно, хватит. Я плачу не за разговоры. Что ты выяснил?

Детектив наклонился вперед, жестко зафиксировав Хьюлитта взглядом.

— Я выяснил, Том, что ты непроходимый идиот, — ласковый тон холодком поднялся по позвоночнику. — Выступать курьером для курьеров — это даже не шестеренка шестеренки, это пылинка на шестеренке шестеренки. Фу, какая грязь! Я трачу на тебя свое время, ты тратишь на меня свои деньги, и что мы оба получаем… грязь! — Джим шлепнул ладонью по столу. Звонкий удар задохнулся в тесном пространстве. — Допускаю, конечно, что ты этого не знал. Хотя незнание, бла-бла-бла, не освобождает, и все будет использовано против тебя, я это гарантирую.

Хьюлитт поймал недосказанность. Она висела прямо перед ним в смертельно серьезных глазах. Настолько смертельно, что они казались стеклянными, как у покойника. Непрозрачный плавленый кварц.

— Но шанс…

— Шанс, — Джим медленно оттолкнулся от стола, — переключить внимание на более крупную рыбу. Ниточка тянется вверх, далеко-далеко, до самых правительственных кущ. Это не просто крыша, это источник. Так сказать, корень зла, который вы дружно взрастили. Милвертону будет невыгодно сдавать тебя, если сам он при этом окажется под ударом.

Хьюлитт отложил фляжку.

— Собираешься искать этот корень?

— Собираюсь проникнуть в корневую систему изнутри. С помощью посредника. Некто Себастьян Моран, последний из уволенных работников славной фирмы "Коммивояжер". Не встречались?

— Моран, — закоулки памяти в последние годы туго поддавались инвентаризации, но фамилия сразу нашла нишу. — Я отлично знал одного Морана. Гас Моран. Был какое-то время чрезвычайным послом в Иране, через него проходили любые операции с экспортом и импротом произведений искусства. Сынка его звали Себастьян, я еще запомнил, когда он мне сказал. Правда, не думаю, что этот тот самый Себастьян. Тот наверняка должен ковать славу нации где-нибудь в Форин-офисе.

Смертельная серьезность уступила место живому интересу.

— Можешь думать. Можешь не думать. Но, Том, старина, не припомнишь что-нибудь еще об этом Себастьяне? Так, на всякий случай.

Хьюлитт покачал седой гривой. Отсвет электрической лампы мазнул по серебру волос, на секунду выцветив их золотом.

— Я не слышал о Моранах полтора десятка лет. Знаю, что жена и дочь у Гаса погибли, когда Себу было шесть. Об этом никто не распространялся, как ты понимаешь, поэтому подробностей не расскажу. Гас готовил сына к поступлению в Оксфорд, можешь поискать в списках выпускников — он наверняка там значится.

Дефиле эмоций на лице Джима за пару секунд продемонстрировало все возможности его мимических мышц.

— Да ты сам — ценное приобретение в коллекцию, Томми, — он подмигнул Хьюлиту и камере на потолке. Ни один, ни вторая все равно не понимали смысла этого действия. Смысла вообще.

А смыслы напирали и пенились, как газ в банке с теплой колой. Они выливались на тротуар — смыслы, варианты, версии — взрывались вокруг, пока не осталось несколько самых стойких. Самых вероятных. Скоро их будет меньше, меньше, меньше, и кола станет по вкусу похожа на блевотину, но этого еще не случилось. Еще занятно. Еще забавно. Наслаждайся, Джимми, все для тебя!

Консультирующий детектив подбросил на ладони телефон. Затем ввел номер.

— Как поживаете, Чарли? Воздух сегодня восхитительный! Нет, пока могу сообщить только промежуточные результаты, хотя появилась интересная информация. Вам о чем-нибудь говорит имя Себастьян Моран?..

-7-

Ботинки шагают мягко, как кошачьи лапы. Ботинки из покрасневшей от неприличной стоимости телячьей кожи. Они такие блестящие, что готовы вылизать сами себя. Они скользят над долинами липкого линолеума, холмами беспризорной одежды и ледниками раскиданных бумаг. Они аккуратны — идут чутко, будто на полимерных подошвах есть глаза. Они изучают обстановку. Что это там? Часы обитателя квартиры раскинулись на полу. Бедняжки. Один ботинок зависает точно над циферблатом...

Хррряссссь.

Себ морщится от ломоты в висках.

ХРРРЯССССЬ.

Себ стонет и пытается вспомнить, как мозг отдает приказы телу. "Открой глаза. Открой. Ну пожалуйста. Боже, как хочется сдохнуть. И пить. Пить хочется больше, чем сдохнуть. Это отличная мысль, цепляйся за нее". Во рту протухла Сахара, вонючие барханы засыпали глаза. Извилины с трудом скрипят через песок. Это в голове хрустнуло? Или здесь кто-то есть?

Надтреснутый шепот толкается вперед по инерции:

— Люси?

— Для тебя — кто угодно, — мурлычет мужской голос. Неизвестный голос. — Вставай-вставай, солнышко, новый день ждет! И не очень новый труп на кухне. Знаешь, на будущее я бы порекомендовал закрывать мебель полиэтиленом. Счищать присохшие мозги — то еще удовольствие.

Слова фильтруются песком, он забирает лишнее, оставляя только смысл. Труп. На кухне. Труп?!

Себ давится воздухом и резко садится на кровати. Тело держится в полу-вертикальном положении как флюгер во время урагана.

— Да ладно, я пошутил. Хотел тебя взбодрить. Чувствуешь себя дерьмово, я мог бы сказать — выглядишь, но неет, ты — именно чувствуешь. Чем разрушал нейроны? Мескалин, псилоцибин, кислота или более интересные варианты?

Из песка проступают очертания фигуры. Фигура стоит у кровати и держит... Боже, пусть это будет вода, а не что-нибудь еще, думает Себ, жадно осушая стакан. Руки ходят ходуном, он цепляется за чужие пальцы, потому что шутливый гость предусмотрительно не стал отпускать емкость. Тепло кожи перемежается прохладным гладким стеклом. Закончив пить, Себ тоже не отпускает. Иллюзия контроля.

— Кто ты, черт тебя… — он поднимает глаза и наконец видит человека, к которому обращается.

— Джим. Джим Мориарти, — говорит тот.

— Джим Мориарти, — тупо повторяет Себ. Звучит как марка спагетти: самые длинные "Джим Мориарти", только у нас! Песок сыпется ниже, проникает в мышцы. Меньше всего сейчас Себу хочется выяснять, кто такой этот Мориарти и что он здесь делает. Лучше бы он убрался отсюда. Не разговаривать, не контактировать, пусть просто уберется к чертовой матери. Стой. Нельзя так думать, ты справишься. Правда? Ярость закручивается воронкой. Выпускает... Срывает клапан… В большой мир вылезает кто-то другой. О, вот так хорошо. Да, спасибо. Нет! Прежде чем нисходит темнота, Себ различает удивление во взгляде гостя. А потом ему становится все равно. Вот так хорошо, да. Спасибо.

Стакан трескается и летит на пол.

— Упс, — говорит Джим, отдергивая кровоточащие пальцы. Себастьян Моран встает с кровати. Невысокий, едва ли выше самого консультанта, за пару секунд он вытягивается на голову. Он словно отлит из бронзы: не шевелится ни одна лицевая мышца, движения скупы и точны. Ходячий памятник, красота какая! Мелькает неприятная мысль о надвигающейся гранитной плите. Во всех смыслах. Джим отступает к выходу, памятник идет за ним.

— Людвиг? Людвиг, я угадал?

Памятник заносит руку для удара.

— Послушай, давай обойдемся партией в покер! Если проиграю — можешь выколотить из меня последние кишки, и я не буду заявлять в полицию. Мы же не хотим проблем с полицией, а?

Кулак останавливается в дюйме от челюсти Джима. Памятник склоняет голову набок.

— Вот, смотри, — морщась, детектив раненой рукой достает бумажник и выдавливает из него карточки нескольких покерных клубов. — Ну что? Вторник, три часа дня, до Ройал Суррей отсюда ближе всего, доедем за сорок минут. Там найдется местечко, но найдутся ли партнеры в такое время… Хотя у меня есть идея. Если ты не против игроков старой гвардии.

Памятник качает головой.

— Да ты отходчивый парень. Постой, а что получу я?

Кулак снова красноречиво поднимается.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Я ставлю кишки, а ты… Согласен немного на меня поработать?

Бронзу прорезает что-то человеческое. Людвиг протягивает вперед открытую ладонь. Джим хватается за нее с улыбкой и легко трясет:

— Прекрасно! Сделка есть сделка.

Где-то рядом с ними, невидимый и неслышимый, Фог хмурит брови, нервно оглаживая ручки своего кресла.

***

— Ты же знаешь, Марта, я лет двадцать не брал в руки карты.

— Да ты просто кокетничаешь, старый шулер!

— Молчи, Лиз, вы обе положите меня на лопатки за три раунда.

— Даррен, тут никто не собирается играть всерьез. Все просто хотят хорошо провести время в хорошей компании.

— Разумеется. Я отлично помню, как ты играешь — что всерьез, что не всерьез.

Миссис Хадсон краснеет и продолжает тасовать колоду. Миссис Тернер и мистер Браун с подозрением следят за ее действиями. Дилер с ними солидарен, хотя своего отношения профессионально не показывает. На этой должности он достаточно давно, чтобы при виде потенциально опасного игрока где-то под ложечкой звонил назойливый интуитивный звоночек. Когда ботинки из бордовой кожи, сопровождаемые высокими сапогами, ступают в зал, звоночек заходится в истерике.

— Джим! — миссис Хадсон призывно машет колодой. — Сюда! Как хорошо, что ты предложил сыграть, я давно не могла собрать этих двоих в одном месте.

— С тех пор как она, — мистер Браун кивает на миссис Тернер, — увела у меня жену.

Та, смеясь, отмахивается от него.

— Это было лето любви, Даррен! Тогда все были мужьями и женами друг для друга.

— Некоторые — особенно.

— Ну хватит, — миссис Хадсон передает колоду дилеру и строго смотрит на компанию за столом. — Что о нас подумают молодые люди?

— Совершенно очаровательные леди и джентльмен, — Джим садится сам и делает знак Людвигу. Тот занимает место справа от него. — Простите моего спутника, он не слишком разговорчив.

— Это преимущество, — ворчит мистер Браун. Дилер начинает распределять фишки между игроками. Столы с зеленым сукном собирают вокруг себя много странных компаний, но эта тянет на звание наиболее странной. По крайней мере двое — профессионалы, еще один — темная лошадка, и оставшиеся — "рыбы", из тех, кого "акулы" съедают подчистую еще на флопе.

— Я пас, — мистер Браун кладет карты рубашками вверх довольно быстро. Вслед за ним выбывает миссис Тернер. Заключительный раунд играют втроем. Когда приходит время раскрыться, на столе оказываются два Фулл Хауса и…

— Каре, мальчики, — миссис Хадсон кокетливо поглаживает четыре черно-красные девятки.

— Она опять взяла банк, — кисло говорит мистер Браун.

Джим поворачивается к Людвигу:

— Я же предупреждал — старая гвардия.

На застывшем лице медленно формируется ухмылка.

— О, тебе понравилось? Хочешь как-нибудь повторить?

Людвиг снова, как и несколько часов назад, протягивает раскрытую руку, со значением похлопывая по ладони.

— Сделка, я понял. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься выбивать из меня внутренности.

Яростное отрицание.

— Значит, новая сделка: хочешь повторить и за это поможешь.

Прежде чем бронза растворяется в мягком, женственном выражении, Людвиг успевает кивнуть. 

Дженет оглядывается вокруг. Ей страшно и неуютно, но она к этому привыкла. Игорные столы — вотчина Людвига, она чувствует его сытое удовольствие глубоко под собственным испугом. Ее взгляд падает на рукав рубашки, выделяя несколько алых пятен. Кровь?

— Просто скрепляли договор, — уведомляет мужчина рядом. Он прилично одет, не похож на обычных дружков Людвига. Она присматривается внимательнее и замечает воспаленные царапины на его ладони. Инстинкт медсестры берет верх над робостью.

— Это нужно обработать.

Мужчина удивленно подносит руку к лицу, как будто давно забыл о повреждении.

— А. Да, конечно. Поможете? Не обращаться же ради такого пустяка в больницу.

Сначала Дженет хочет отказать, но ей неизвестно, насколько важен контакт с этим человеком для остальных. Она всегда думает о других больше, чем о себе. Поэтому она аккуратно осматривает раненую руку.

— Здесь есть частички стекла. Я могу…

Ее прерывает пожилая женщина напротив.

— Джим, скажи своему другу, чтобы обязательно навестил нас! Я приготовлю пирог к его приходу.

Мужчина оборачивается, широко улыбаясь.

— Непременно, миссис Хадсон. Только пирог должен быть большим, мой друг — очень разносторонний человек.

— Джим, — Дженет повторяет имя, — надо зайти в аптеку, купить антисептические салфетки и пинцет.

— Да, конечно.

Он берет ее под локоть и ведет к выходу, шепча на ухо:

— Чуть больше ожесточения, сладкая. Вокруг люди, которые профессионально читают лица. Три часа назад сюда зашел матерый самец, а теперь уходит нежная самочка. Думаешь, их это не насторожит?

Дженет цепенеет, но спутник продолжает как ни в чем не бывало буксировать ее вперед.

— Вы знаете, что я не Себ, — ей трудно в это поверить. — Вы знаете о нас.

— Знаю даже больше, чем хотелось бы мне самому. Семь лет терапии, клиника Портман, доктор Эдвардс, видел отчеты, просматривал пленки. Впечатляет.

Дженет пытается вызвать Фога и не может до него дотянуться. Она не должна решать такие вопросы. Она отводит взгляд и нейтрально (господи, пусть это выглядит нейтрально!) интересуется:

— Как вы… собираетесь поступить с этой информацией?

— Зависит от обстоятельств. Видишь ли, кто-то из вас, детки, связался с плохими парнями. Плохими и жадными, которые берут без спроса чужие вещи и продают их в другие страны. Мне нужно понять, куда эти парни складывают вещи, прежде чем продать, иначе будут трупы. Потому что если у меня что-то не получается, всегда бывают трупы. А если получается — тем более.

Дженет думает, что это не ее дело. Эйдан думает по-другому.

— Это не твое дело, Люси, — грубо говорит он. — Ты ведь разрешил так себя называть, да?

"Люси" строит из бровей, глаз и уголков губ нечто, массово поражающее умилением. Такой приторностью можно убить.

— Я тебе все разрешу, солнышко. В тюрьме не будут так великодушны. Так что перестань ломаться и расскажи мне все грязные вонючие тайны этой грязной вонючей организации, пожаааалуйста! 

Эйдан скрещивает руки на груди. Он терпеть не может, когда им манипулируют.

— Зачем мне рассказывать, Люси? Тюрягой меня не запугаешь, в любой тюряге мы сможем получить больше знаний, чем в университете, как говорил Эбби Хоффман.

— А, это верно, — приторность становится ядовитой, — вот только сидеть будет не Эбби Хоффман, а ты. И Себ. И Людвиг. И я уверен, что им не понравится. Рискнешь? С другой стороны, я могу предложить легальную работу и бесплатное жилье. Давай, Нео, красная или синяя, белого кролика уже зажарили, выбирай скорее.

Эйдан непонимающе моргает.

— Чего?

Джим со вздохом прикрывает ладонью лицо.

— Кинематографические аллюзии. Не обращай внимания.

 

***

Изображение слегка подергивалось. В углу экрана, на черном прямоугольнике, светилась дата: 13.09.1988. Подросток лет тринадцати — хрупкий "кузнечик" с подрагивающими тощими коленями — сидел напротив мужчины в белом халате. Тот смотрел ласково, но напряжение подростка передавалось через экран, через двадцать с лишним лет.

_— Это видел не я, — мальчик упрямо поджимает губы._

_Доктор трет переносицу._

_— Себ, в прошлый раз мы обсудили этот вопрос, и ты…_

_— Это видел не я! Это Фог._

_— Хорошо. Начнем сначала. Что он тебе рассказал?_

_Мальчик обхватывает колени ладонями, чтобы сдержать дрожь._

_— Он сказал, мама слушала Шопена. Ноктюрн номер два ми-бемоль._

_Доктор кивает._

_— Что еще?_

_— Она плакала. Она…_

_Мальчик застывает с открытым ртом и остекленевшим взглядом, а через мгновение на его месте появляется кто-то другой. Старше, опытнее. Глаза тускнеют и блекнут, исчезает дрожь в коленях._

_— Ему было всего пять, — произносит Себ глухим голосом на октаву ниже. — Он не может помнить подробностей._

_— Здравствуй, Фог, — доктор приветственно кивает. — Он не может. Но ведь ты помнишь?_

_— Я обязан. Я существуют для этого — чтобы ничего не терять._

_— Даже ноктюрн номер два ми-бемоль._

_Фог кидает жесткий взрослый взгляд из-под детских бровей._

_— Дьявол в деталях, доктор Эдвардс._

Джим остановил пленку и перемотал вперед. Тот же кабинет, та же дата, но рядом с доктором уже не Фог. И не Себастиан Моран. У этого персонажа подвижное лицо, энергичные движения… и активная гражданская позиция. Пожалуй, даже слишком. 

_— Они обе идиотки, что Сильвия, что миссис Моран, — пренебрежительно говорит не-Себ. — Одна наркоманка, вторая истеричка. Это из-за них мы в таком состоянии. Я никак не могу дорисовать плакаты! Ирано-иракская заварушка вроде бы рассосалась, но я уверен, это еще не конец. Пока Британия только поставляла им оружие, а что будет, когда наши ребята пойдут туда воевать? Правительству плевать на людей, захапать бы побольше территорий влияния, ресурсов, ну, всей это фигни. Вы слышали про газовые атаки в Халабдже? Пока нам засирают мозги дрянью вроде Арчеров и прочего шлака…_

_— Эйдан, — доктор поднимает руку, — я разделяю твое беспокойство, но вернись, пожалуйста, к вопросу. Что ты знаешь о гибели миссис Моран и Сильвии?_

_Эйдан закатывает глаза._

_— Док, сколько можно мусолить одну и ту же тему. Милашка Сильви заигралась с ножом и шприцами, а мамаша после похорон проглотила слишком много таблеток. Все. Не о чем тут больше говорить._

_— И их судьба тебя совершенно не расстраивает._

_— Да к черту, еще не хватало расстраиваться из-за идиоток._

Джим выключил видео. Милвертон сказал, что нашел нечто особенное, но это. Просто. Праздник какой-то! Расстройство множественной личности? Да ладно! И вот, пожалуйста: факты, свидетельства очевидцев, богатейший материал. Папаша Гас хорошо постарался, чтобы слухи об особенностях сына не вышли за ограду клиники. Но подчистить саму клинику не додумался, а зря. Очень зря.

_Доказательств психотического процесса или шизофренического мышления не обнаружено. Навыки изготовления взрывчатки, рукопашного боя и боя с применением оружия, глубокое практическое знание медицины, эйдетическая память. С 11 до 18 лет — общая терапия, гипнотерапия, аутотренинг. Наблюдается частичный синтез, процесс заморожен. Требуются периодические обследования._

Себ Моран действительно поступил в Оксфорд, но не окончил его. Через два года удрал в Индию, мотался по Азии преподавателем английского, попутно занимаясь контрабандой гашиша и сбором бабочек для компаний, поставляющих биологические товары. Отличная работа. А потом вмешалась женщина. Банально.

_Люси Скарсгарт, 26-ти лет, покончила с собой в ночь с 16 на 17 ноября. Друзья погибшей считают причиной трагедии размолвку с гражданским мужем, который обнаружил тело через восемь часов после момента смерти._

…все равно банально. С женщинами парню катастрофически не везет.

— Так или иначе, я тебя найду, я тебя получу, — рассеяно пропел Джим, вчитываясь в отчеты и старые газетные вырезки. Он и сам не вполне понимал, зачем так привязался к пылинке на шестеренке шестеренки. Маршруты можно получить иным способом, им все равно придется воспользоваться, чтобы проверить данные. Но пылинка была уникальной. Джим всегда питал пристрастие к уникальным вещам.

***

Никогда не показывай удивления — это правило. Даже если минуту назад ты пил кофе с симпатичной девушкой, а проснулся в постели с незнакомым парнем. Даже если мир вокруг превратился в ревущую взрывную воронку, это — не повод удивляться. Совсем не повод — обнаружить у себя под мышкой крошечного той-терьера. Собака принадлежит владельцу парковки, с которой сотрудничает "Коммивояжер", Себ узнал по ошейнику. Парковку он тоже узнал. Какого черта здесь…

— На вашем месте я бы рассказал все без утайки, — заявляет Джим Мориарти. Затем бросает: — Здравствуй, Себ. Придержи тварь, пока мы с мистером Не-понимаю-о-чем-вы будем искать общий язык.

И все становится проще. Или сложнее. "Здравствуй, Себ" — сигнал, чтобы сказать: я вижу тебя, я верю тебе, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Этот сигнал использовал доктор Эдвардс в первые минуты после переключения.

Владелец (кажется, его зовут Марк) округляет глаза:

— Ладно, хорошо! Ребята меняли у нас машины. И что? С каких пор это считается противозаконным?

Мориарти постукивает по подбородку указательным пальцем.

— Даже не знаю. С тех пор как ребята обвиняются в контрабанде? — он удовлетворенно подмечает реакцию Марка и расплывается в улыбке. — Вот теперь разговор пойдет веселее. Себ, отпусти собачку, мы купим тебе рыбок.

У Марка в голове явно крутится мысль: "Если они — контрабандисты, то кто, дьявол тебя побери, ты?" Вопрос на миллион. Тем не менее, вслух он произносит другое:

— Что вы хотите узнать?

— Машины. Какие они берут, какие оставляют, на каких приезжают обратно.

Уже позже, когда парковка и полностью выпотрошенный (в переносном смысле) Марк остаются позади, Джим снисходит до объяснений. Он говорит о системе уличного видеонаблюдения, о "Задаче коммивояжера", о муравьином алгоритме, о торговой сети черного рынка, и из всей тирады Себ делает один шокирующий вывод:

— Значит, ты кто-то вроде частного детектива.

Джим морщится.

— Консультирующего. Консультирующего детектива, милый. Ах, да, тебе я еще не говорил. Проверь правый задний карман, Эйдан запихнул визитку туда.

Запросто сказанное "Эйдан" попадает ударом тока в солнечное сплетение, устраивая короткое замыкание и ядерный коллапс в локальном масштабе. Джим наблюдает за катаклизмом с интересом естествоиспытателя.

— Так, только давай обойдемся без "как он узнал?!" и "боже, у меня в голове предатель!", это неактуально. У тебя есть редкие таланты, у меня есть редкие таланты, а еще деньги и свободная комната. Мне кажется, людям с такими редкими талантами как у нас нужно держаться вместе.

— Да пошел ты, — на автомате отвечает Себ. Его до крайности удивляет, когда Джим разворачивается и действительно начинает шагать прочь. Отойдя на довольно приличное расстояние, он достает телефон.

Мобильник Себа тихим писком извещает об смс:

"Первая и единственная уступка".

-8-

— Ну и куда мы направляемся теперь? — Джон забрался в кэб и почувствовал себя немного спокойнее, чем в городке из трейлеров. Водитель тоже желал узнать, куда они собираются ехать, хотя на деле ему хотелось убраться подальше как можно быстрее.

— В порт, — произнес Шерлок.

— Куда именно, сэр, — уточнил таксист, подозревая, что Холмс — пришелец с Марса, не меньше, — порт в Лондоне под сотню километров в длину. 

— Центральный терминал распределения контейнеров, — Шерлок поднял перегородку и откинулся на сиденье, — стоит начать оттуда.

— Ты уверен, что он знает, куда ехать? — уточнил Джон. 

— Если он не полный идиот, то знает, — консультант уткнулся в телефон, быстро набирая что-то. — Каждый должен делать свою работу. В среднем в день порт покидает три судна с контейнерами. Загрузка одного — около тысячи двухсот контейнеров, отправку подтверждают за четыре-пять дней, чтобы успеть с загрузкой. Аптона арестовали вчера, времени у них в обрез. Что бы ты сделал на его месте, Джон?

— Избавился от контрабанды как можно быстрее.

— Не важно, насколько быстро, важно "как". Сегодня вечером уходят три судна: "Северное счастье", "Таиландский экспресс" и "Люси". На два из них уже закончена погрузка контейнеров, один еще не дал подтверждения, — Шерлок говорил быстро-быстро, от этого легко могла закружиться голова, но он, похоже, совершенно владел собой, разве что дыхание стало поверхностным и частым. — Отправить три разных контейнера? Слишком большой риск. Отправить один с грузом, два пустых — подходящий вариант, достаточно умно.

— Зачем отправлять пустые контейнеры? Разве это не привлечет внимание? — удивился доктор.

— Подстраховка. Аптон умеет пользоваться головой, но достаточно предсказуем. 

— Ты говоришь так, как будто неплохо его знаешь.

Шерлок чуть наклонил голову, чтобы смотреть на Джона:

— Все может быть. В моей голове хранится столько информации, что тебе будет сложно это представить. Люди предсказуемы, даже если считают себя выдающимися и оригинальными. Они совершают ошибки. Даже если ошибки не очевидны, это не значит, что их нельзя обнаружить. Лондонский порт, как верно заметил таксист, имеет протяженность около сотни километров. Восемьдесят терминалов для погрузки контейнеров на суда. Около четырех тысяч железных коробок покинет сегодня в семь вечера гостеприимные берега Британии и никто никогда ничего не докажет. Тэри Аптон отряхнется от тюремной пыли и продолжит вершить свои мелкие махинации во имя торжества жадности. Или ты позволишь мне быть умнее его, Скотланд-Ярда и Темзинского подразделения и найти контейнер за оставшиеся шесть часов?

— Не нужно мне ничего доказывать, я верю тебе, — признал Джон. Шерлок моргнул несколько раз, словно избавляясь от навязчивого виденья. И отвернулся. Они молча доехали до Центрального терминала распределения контейнеров.

Таксист, получив деньги, поспешил уехать подальше от таких беспокойных клиентов. 

— Подожди меня здесь, — Шерлок остановил Джона резким жестом, — я осмотрюсь. Позвони мне ровно через шесть минут, ясно?

— Ясно, — Джон остался стоять на другой стороне улицы и разглядывать одно из административных зданий Дирекции портовой службы: серый пластик, металл и стекло — еще один выкидыш современной архитектуры города. Порт вызывал в памяти ассоциации с пристанищем для бездомных (несколько как раз сидели на скамейке как нахохлившиеся воробьи) и идеальным местом для преступления (одно из них они, кажется, расследовали).

Четыре минуты. Наступавшая весна не спешила греть. Рука с телефоном, которую он держал перед собой, замерзла: после Афганистана Джон мерз постоянно и не представлял, что с этим можно поделать. Лондон был слишком холодным после жаркой пустыни. 

Шесть минут. Звонок. Сброс.

Шерлок вышел и направился… нет не к Джону. К бродягам. Перебросился парой слов и, протянув деньги, забрал фляжку.

— Только не говори, что ты будешь это пить, — доктора аж передернуло от взгляда на нее: металлическая и вся в царапинах. — Это заразно. 

— Я не собираюсь это пить, мне нужен доступ в базу, секретарша одного из местных начальников собирается на обед. У него интрижка на стороне, сыграешь обманутого мужа?

— Что? 

— О, расстегни куртку,— Шерлок сам нетерпеливо дернул кнопки зеленой парки и потянул бегунок молнии вниз.

— Что ты...

Холмс ловко извлек из кармана Джона платок и, откупорив фляжку, плеснул содержимое на него. Прошелся платком по молнии, приказал:

— Руки.

Пропитанная дешевым алкоголем ткань скользнула по запястьям, по открытой шее, несколько капель упали на брюки.

— Готово, — Холмс остался доволен результатом, — так он поверит, что ты пьян. Заходишь, поднимаешься на второй этаж. Третья дверь справа, дверь в приемную оставишь открытой, табличка с именем "Г. Уитси". Ты должен занять его минут на пять, но не доводи до драки.

— И что я должен сказать ему? — возмутился Джон, ощущая себя так, словно он приехал на вечеринку забирать сестру, а его облили коктейлем. 

— Импровизируй. Представь, что твоя благоверная гуляет с этим... Уитси. Должно быть, неприятно. О, секретарша ушла на обед. Вперед. 

Джон в школе участвовал в театральном кружке — исполнял роль тыквы, потом роль трупа. Тот момент, когда ему доверили произнести на сцене три предложения, оказался верхом исполнительной карьеры. Исполнять роли перед живыми людьми? Что ж, он мог доказать Шерлоку, что он полезнее, чем "принеси — подай".

Шерлок зашел в здание вслед за Джоном с отрывом в одну минуту и быстро добрался до нужного офиса. Как он и предсказывал, секретарша отсутствовала, а ее босс был слишком занят "приватным" разговором с "мужем" любовницы. Холмс сел за компьютер. Вход без пароля? Удивительная для секретаря наивность.

База была устроена таким образом, что закрадывалось подозрение, будто человек, который ее писал, сидел на амфитаминах. Наверное, подобным образом руководство порта заботилось о том, чтобы их грязные делишки случайным образом не выплыли наружу. Какой там пароль! Любой рискнувший распутывать это сумасшествие сломал бы все и смешал данные. Любой, но не Шерлок Холмс.

Восемь имен на листке. Двенадцать контейнеров в десяти различных терминалах. Заказ на транспорт? Четыре перевозки, три из них за последние двадцать четыре часа. Места в списках на загрузку, сопроводительная документация — ноль, вес неизвестен. Взятка. Несколько взяток.

Шерлок перевернул лист с именами и начал записывать номера контейнеров и транспортную информацию: откуда и куда доставлен. Пять минут. Критично. "Доставлено". "Погрузка завершена". "Погрузка завершена". "Присвоен идентификационный код". "Маркировка". "Код". "Отправление в 19.00". "Отправление в 19.00". "Отправление в 19.00".

— Убирайтесь! — послышалось из соседнего кабинета. 

Шерлок отбросил карандаш и запихнул бумагу в карман. Из приемной он выскользнул в тот момент, когда дверь в смежное помещение начала открываться. Он не обернулся. Странное беспокойство за Джона пришлось задавить в корне — потеря времени. Он никогда не позволял себе сомневаться. Такси? 

Холмс вспомнил, что всю наличку все равно отдал Джону. Мысль это была малодушной: в кармане пиджака наверняка осталась сотня-другая фунтов, но он предпочел избавиться от этой информации раньше, чем она достигла сознания и привела к решению — бросить доктора Уотсона здесь, поспешив в первый из трех терминалов.

Шерлок остановился. Приложил палец к губам и целую минуту (невообразимо много для него) думал: "Какого черта?". Деньги лежали в кармане, секунды неумолимо бежали вперед. Разгадка маячила перед носом. 

— О, спасибо, что меня подождал, — раскрасневшийся Джон догнал его и встал рядом, — это было... унизительно.

— Не за что, — откликнулся Шерлок и призается сам себе, что на самом деле он "ждал", а не просто замешкался. Ни с кем раньше это не приходило ему в голову: вот еще – ждать, тратить драгоценные минуты! Он бы и Джона-то дождался в первый раз. — Унизительно — неверная оценка. Считай, это был экзамен по курсу актерского мастерства. 

— Я думал, он меня убьет, — Уотсон вытер пот со лба платком прежде чем осознал, что это тот самый — пропитанный чем-то спиртосодержащим. — Пахну так, словно пил неделю.

— Лучше поймай кэб, у нас в запасе всего пять часов.

— Вдох-выдох, ты понимаешь? Вдох-выдох.

— И это говорит человек, побывавший на войне? Я надеялся, у тебя больше выдержки. 

— Знаешь, я почти поверил в то, что у него интрижка с моей женой. А потом я обвинил его в том, что он ее бьет, — признался Джон, убираясь руками в колени и все еще пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Похоже, тебе понравилось больше, чем ты хочешь показать, — Шерлок остановил какое-то старенькое такси, никак не походившее на те, что он предпочитал. — Поехали.

Джон забрался первым.

— Терминал Норфлет Хоуп, — Холмс захлопнул дверь.

Таксист не переспросил. Это внушало определенную надежду на то, что он знает, как туда проехать.

— Узнал все что хотел? — к Джону вернулась рациональность. 

— Три судна, три контейнера, три терминала, только в одном из них будет груз.

— Разве этого недостаточно? Эти данные можно передать в Скотланд-Ярд.

— Ха, — Шерлок и сам удивился вырвавшемуся смешку, — будь ты получше знаком с судебной системой Британии, ты бы знал, как сложно получить ордер на обыск хотя бы одного контейнера в порту и не вызвать международный скандал. Три — безумие. Ни один судья на такое не пойдет.

— Но они уже погружены на суда, как ты предлагаешь найти нужный? При всем желании мы вдвоем не успеем открыть все три.

— Нам и не надо их открывать, — Шерлок снова уткнулся в телефон. — Нужный нам контейнер должен был привлечь достаточно внимания в последние дни.

— О чем ты? 

— Если избавляться от улик, логично избавиться от всего и сразу, не правда ли? 

— Ты говоришь как рецидивист с опытом.

— Я говорю это как человек, чей ум острее, чем у 99% населения этой несчастной планеты. Джон, я совершенно не виноват в том, что люди в основе своей — идиоты. Им нужно, чтобы за них думали. За Аптона тоже кто-то думает, поверь мне. Будь так добр, помолчи, мне нужно найти кое-что...

В такси пахло сигаретами и сандвичами. Джон скривился: его с детства воротило от уличной еды. От него самого несло как от завсегдатая дешевой питейной, но Шерлока это нисколько не смущало. Консультант даже не отодвинулся на другой конец кресла, так и остался сидеть, касаясь плечом и локтем. 

"Личное пространство", — вспомнил Уотсон, но это было слишком неуместно, как неуместны были дорогое пальто и костюм Холмса в мире портовых доков. Он явно не привык выбираться из дома: едва ли замечает куда идет, мог бы фонарные столбы сшибать. Слишком умен, чтобы замечать что-то земное: грязь, запахи, чувства. Использует людей как инструменты, но едва ли вспомнит, как они выглядят. Джон начал подозревать своего работодателя в том, что про себя тот называет всех не именами, а порядковыми номерами: "четыре", "восемь", "семнадцать"… Неплохо было бы уточнить свою цифру, чтобы сориентироваться в рынке ценностей. 

— Терминал Норфлет Хоуп, приехали, — скрипуче объявил таксист, притормаживая на остановке. За ней начиналась бесконечная череда контейнеров, похожих на настоящий город.

"Шерлок был прав: искать что-то тут можно до Страшного суда", - Джон расплатился с таксистом и вышел. Запах рыбы и водорослей ударил в нос. Что ж, всяко лучше спирта. 

Норфлет Хоуп едва ли чем-то отличался от всех остальных частей портового "города" внутри Лондона: мир хмурых людей и холодного пронизывающего ветра. Огромные железные контейнеры вызывали неприятные ассоциации с пещерами нового века, в которых могли бы укрыться люди, если бы цивилизация вдруг разом рухнула. Здесь стоило снимать кино о мире после апокалипсиса. Хотя, постойте, разве это кино уже не сняли?

— Джон, ты можешь двигаться быстрее? — раздраженно позвал его Шерлок. — Я бы полюбовался на пейзаж вместе с тобой, но едва корабль покинет порт, весь груз на нем выйдет из-под юрисдикции Скотланд-Ярда.

Они шли несколько минут прежде чем встретили кого-то из рабочих и смогли узнать, где располагается пункт охраны. Холмс быстро нашел маленькое непримечательное строение и вошел, не стучась.

— Кто вы такие? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался охранник.

— Это мистер Питерсон, а я его адвокат, — представился Шерлок. — Нам нужно просмотреть записи с одной из камер наружного наблюдения.

— Приходите с ордером. Это частная собственность, мистер кем-бы-вы-там-ни-были.

— Одна камера, запись за последние двадцать четыре часа. Я думаю, мы можем договориться, — Шерлок вытянул из карман купюру и сунул охраннику. — Жена мистера Питерсона хочет спрятать часть совместно нажитого имущества, чтобы не делить его при разводе. Если она что-то перевезла в контейнер, нам хотелось бы об этом знать.

— Какой контейнер? Сектор? Номер? У меня тут тридцать четыре гектара такого счастья, больше сотни камер, говорите точно, — охотнее откликнулся охранник. 

Шерлок вытянул лист из кармана и зачитал идентификационный номер контейнера и отметку о расположении.

— Учтите, камеры снимают как можно больше "бочек" одновременно, поэтому рассмотреть что-то будет довольно сложно, — охранник открыл историю на сервере, с которого происходила загрузка данных, и включил изображение с камеры, обозначенной как NH-21. — Нужный вам — вот этот, с птичкой на боку. Вы ее отсюда не увидите, но птичка там есть.

— Включите перемотку, — Шерлок подошел к экрану, вглядываясь в изображение. — Быстрее.

Он просмотрел запись вплоть до момента поднятия контейнера и отправки на корабль.

— Не тот, — Шерлок развернулся и вышел из домика охраны. Джон назвал бы это эффектным исчезновением, но именно ему пришлось извиняться и благодарить за помощь. Это начинало входить в привычку.

— Куда дальше? — поинтересовался он. 

— Финнский терминал и Шортсиа Интермодал, на твой выбор, — Шерлок уставился на ряд припаркованных минимобилей для передвижения между терминалами. 

— Даже не думай, нам никто не даст...

— У меня есть ключи, — Холмс показал связку с брелоком-собачкой. — Готов поспорить, они вот от той машины.

— Ты украл ключи! Шерлок, как ты мог украсть ключи от машины! Что если охранник хватится?

— Это не его, это его сменщика, благополучно дрыхнущего в задней комнате. Мы не угоняем машину, мы одалживаем ее на время, разве ты не видишь разницу? — Шерлок благополучно устроился на водительском сиденье и завел мотор. — Тем более, это не машина, это какое-то недоразумение: четыре колеса и руль, тут всего две передачи, как это вообще ездит? Где ручной... а, вот... — он оторвался от осмотра транспортного средства. — Поехали, у нас не так много времени!

Джон забрался на место рядом.

— Мы угнали машину.

— Прекрати, ты раздражаешь меня, — Шерлок осторожно отпустил сцепление и машинка резво рванула вперед. — О гидроусилителе они явно никогда не слышали!

— Как мы поймем, куда ехать? Эти контейнеры похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. 

— Во-первых, нам повезло: Финнский терминал и Шортсиа Интермодал тут недалеко. Во-вторых, включи навигатор. 

— На этой… машине есть навигатор? 

— Конечно, есть, как иначе здесь можно что-то найти? Даже я не буду утверждать, что один контейнер чем-то отличается от другого. 

На минимобиле на самом деле обнаружился самый настоящий навигатор с компасом и панелью для набора адреса, заточенный под передвижение в рамках портовых нужд, так что найти пункт охраны Шортсиа Интермодал оказалось довольно просто. Главное — не "засветить" угнанный транспорт. 

Им снова не повезло. Шерлок повторил грустную историю про развод, просмотрел пленку и едва не зашипел от раздражения. Все уже могло закончиться, но, по каким-то неведомым законам, нужный контейнер должен был оказаться последним. 

— Темнеет, — заметил Джон, забираясь в минимобиль.

— Два часа двенадцать минут до отправки груза, — Шерлок засунул телефон в карман и, включив навигатор, набрал Финнский терминал. Он был увлечен поиском настолько, что едва ли осознавал, как сильно ему нравится процесс. 

— Тогда поспешим.

Джон не сказал: "А что если и тот контейнер — неподходящий?". Он на самом деле верил, что Шерлок прав. Это не сработало бы с кем-нибудь другим, но тут он шел за Холмсом как крыса, привлеченная мелодией волшебной флейты — беспрекословно. 

— Этот самый маленький, у них всего загрузка в четыреста контейнеров, — заметил Шерлок, притормаживая недалеко от домика охраны. 

— Всего четыреста огромных железный коробок. О да, это утешает, — фыркнул Джон. 

Скороговоркой пробормотав историю и задобрив охранника деньгами, Шерлок впился взглядом в расплывчатую картинку на экране. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом...

— Вот! — едва ли не заорал он. — То есть, мы нашли то, что нам нужно.

— Что, ваша женушка все же оказалась сукой? — скабрезно поинтересовался охранник у Джона, который после шатания по портовым закоулкам выглядел в точности как несчастный обманутый муж, заливающий горе алкоголем.

— Не то слово, — согласился он, — не то слово.

— Вот и я думаю, что брак — дурное дело. Ничего хорошего из этой затеи никогда не выходит.

Шерлок поблагодарил охранника и потянул Джона за рукав куртки на улицу.

Джон выдохнул:

— Ну вот и оно.

Шерлок обернулся со странным замешательством на лице, потом кивнул:

— Контейнер погрузили на "Северное счастье". Если судить по данным, они направляются в Канаду.

— Мы же не отправимся на судно самостоятельно проверять содержимое, правда? — на всякий случай уточнил Уотсон. Не то чтобы эта идея была так плоха, но они и так уже нарушили несколько законов.

— Нет, пожалуй, загадка разгадана, — Шерлок достал телефон и снова защелкал клавишами.

— Анонимный звонок в Скотланд-Ярд?

— Нет необходимости, отправляю сообщение детективу, ведущему расследование, — откликнулся Холмс. — Закажи на ужин что-нибудь из индийской кухни. 

— Я не должен удивляться тому, что ты знаешь номер детектива, ведущего расследования, правильно? 

— Абсолютно. На удивлении надо экономить, оно имеет свойство заканчиваться. 

Джон пробурчал пару лестных слов себе под нос и тоже достал телефон, чтобы заказать ужин и предупредить Мэри о том, что она должна забрать заказ. Если поторопиться, они доберутся домой до того как он успеет остыть.

— Только не говори, что ты собрался ехать на минимобиле, — возмутился Джон, заметив, что Холмс снова забирается на водительское место.

— Мы бросим ее у выезда из терминалов. Или ты хочешь выбираться отсюда на своих двоих?

Предложение было рациональным. Этическая сторона вопроса благополучно проиграла желанию оказаться в тепле и наконец поесть. Только сейчас Джон понял, что он чертовски голоден.

 

-9-

По запросу "Джеймс Мориарти" гугл выдал пять листов ссылок. "Джим Мориарти", как ни странно, дал десять. Вчитавшись, Себ щелкнул первую в списке. Ага, собственный сайт — "Динамика преступления". Все темно и строго, комментариев мало. Нет, стоп, это что-то научное. Схемы, графики… Может, существует второй Джеймс Мориарти? Тезка или родственник.

Побродив по виртуальному пространству, Себ уяснил, что Джеймсов Мориарти по крайней мере трое, и каждый занимает свой сегмент во всемирной паутине: от серьезной математической аналитики до форумов по веб-дизайну, от фривольных сообщений в твиттере до публикаций в Таймс. Либо у Мориарти тоже была какая-то форма диссоциации, либо все это — тщательно продуманная игра с участием третьих лиц.

…

Не ковыряйся в челюсти дареного коня, мальчик. Он предложил работу и место, где можно приткнуть твою бедовую голову. Ты всегда сможешь уйти.

…

Уходить — это уже жизненная стратегия. Она себя не оправдала, но бросаться в омут с головой — плохая замена. В Мориарти было что-то пугающее. Что-то темное и жгучее, как застарелое отчаяние, плавилось внутри него и рвалось наружу вспышками фейерверка. Так уголь в огне расцветает оранжевым, желтым и красным. Так сохраняется запах крови на давно заброшенной скотобойне. Это чувствовала Дженет, самая восприимчивая из пятерых. Осознание прошило насквозь: это чувствовала Дженет. Себ давно потерял связь с другими своими людьми, только Фог соединял и примирял их. Что происходит? Что опять происходит? Остановись, не гони, дорога скользкая, впереди обрыв.

Пока дьявольская карусель в голове набирала обороты, пальцы без участия разума порхали по кнопкам мобильника.

Голос на том конце был запыхавшимся. Кажется, говорили на бегу.

— Да! А, это ты, сахарный, я узнал. Ты... — звук чего-то упавшего, приглушенное проклятье, — немного не вовремя... — собачий лай, рычание, — подожди, пожалуйста, ми...

Связь оборвалась. Себ по инерции прослушал несколько гудков и нажал отбой. Чем этот тип занимается? В принципе и в данный момент. Он не слишком похож на Перри Мейсона.

В квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит Джим Мориарти довольно улыбнулся и выключил запись лая. Любопытство — лучшая приманка, он знал это по себе. Бабушка, бабушка, почему у тебя такие расширенные зрачки? На свои посмотри, укурок! Нет, это явно какая-то другая сказка. Хотя...

Телефон в руке завибрировал. Сообщение от абонента "СМ" вопрошало:

"Когда я могу посмотреть комнату?"

Ничто так не сближает как маленькая грязная тайна.

— Миссис Хадсон! — позвал Джим. — Похоже, придется переоборудовать вторую спальню из обсерватории обратно в спальню.

— У нас будет кто-то гостить?

— Работать.

— Замечательно! Но, милый, ты предупредил его об особенностях... этой работы?

Едва заметная пауза намекала скорее на особенности работодателя.

Джим хмыкнул.

— Поверьте, миссис Хадсон, ОН справится.

Ответное сообщение детектив подготовил заблаговременно:

"Завтра, порт, центральный терминал, три часа дня. Захвати шампанское".

Ворчливый сарказм следующего текста ощущался как старый колючий плед:

"Будем спускать корабль на воду?"

Старый, домашний, уютный колючий плед.

"Меньше стереотипов, детка!"

— Итак, — Джим погладил тачпад и парой постукиваний увеличил схему лондонского порта, — будь я контейнером с контрабандой, где бы я спрятался…

***

Шерлок наотрез отказался спускаться в метро, поэтому снова пришлось ловить такси и стоять в одной пробке, потом во второй. Домой они добрались через три часа. Джон, конечно, четко представлял, во что превращался общественный транспорт в часы пик, но готов был потерпеть, лишь бы оказаться в тепле быстрее. 

Мэри покачала головой, встречая их, и сообщила, что еда греется в микроволновке, а чайник только что закипел. Джон поблагодарил ее и пошел мыть руки; Шерлок, вопреки обычному поведению, остался в гостиной. Он даже сам взял тарелку, выбрал из общего разнообразия что-то, что счел достаточно аппетитным, и устроился перед телевизором. Джон присоединился.

— По крайней мере, теперь от меня не пахнет этим... чем ты меня облил? 

— Понятия не имею, что было в той фляге, но они это пили, — откликнулся Холмс, переключая каналы.

— Те люди, они могут даже воду из Темзы пить, ты знаешь? — урезонил его Уотсон. 

— Пожалуй, — Шерлок снова почти рассмеялся, но одернул себя. 

— Оставь, новости, — попросил Джон.

На экране показывали очередные новости из горячих точек, в этом было что-то успокаивающее, чего он не мог себе объяснить. Что-то знакомое и понятное. 

— А сейчас наш специальный корреспондент сообщает, что Терренсу Аптону предъявлены обвинения в контрабанде и незаконном вывозе ценностей за приделы Великобритании. Скотланд-Ярд воздерживается от комментариев, но нам стало известно, что правоохранительные органы привлекли к делу гражданских и получили подсказку. Сразу несколько источников подтвердили, что видели известного своими экстравагантными выходками детектива Джеймса Мориарти вместе со следователями в одном из портовых терминалов. Мориарти уже не раз привлекали к расследованию самых запутанных дел, возможно, и в этот раз необходимые доказательства были собраны с его помощью. Переходим к другим новостям. На берега Южной Америки надвигается ураган...

— Что ж, похоже, они нашли нужный контейнер, — произнес Джон, глядя на бесстрастное лицо Холмса. — Не стоило быть безымянным самаритянином.

— Они всегда так делали, — заметил Шерлок и отставил тарелку на журнальный столик, — сколько я помню. 

— Кто?

— Скотланд-Ярд — собрание тупиц и недоумков. Как они еще не превратили эту страну в рай для мародеров? 

— И ты, и я знаем, что они не правы. Двое — это уже достаточно, — просто сказал Джон. Он увидел, пожалуй, сейчас точно увидел, что приписывание его заслуг другому человеку задело Холмса, хоть он и попытался это скрыть. 

— Двое, — повторил Шерлок. — Двое это уже гораздо больше, чем один. Почти армия, доктор, моя собственная маленькая армия.

— Шерлок...

— Приятного аппетита, мне надо закончить работу, — консультант ушел от разговора, оставив Джона в компании телевизора и ужина.

— Это было весело, — сообщил тот сам себе, — но кто бы мог подумать?

Нога не болела совсем. Джон только после ухода Шерлока вспомнил о том, что вообще-то она должна болеть, но нет. Он попытался вычислить, в какой момент перестал чувствовать противную тянущую слабость, но память отказала в деталях — слишком много событий за день.

Удивительно.

***

Пирог гордо высился на столе, прикрытый белой салфеткой. От силы, с которой хлопнула входная дверь, салфетку сдуло. Стекла дрогнули, но выдержали.

— Какая разница, кто это сделал? — с плохо скрытым раздражением спросил Себ, снимая куртку. По дороге новый босс вынес ему мозг конспирологическими теориями, в которых не хватало только эльфов и инопланетян. — Слава все равно досталась тебе. И статус святого детектива в очередной раз подтвердился.

Джим резко развернулся. 

— Слава, мой дорогой, это продажная сука, а святой — мертвый грешник в пересмотренном издании. Если ты думаешь, что меня волнуют такие сомнительные выгоды, сделай милость, убей себя этим прекрасным острым ножом, который миссис Хадсон любезно выложила специально для своего фирменного пирога.

При взгляде на нож Себа непроизвольно затрясло. Блестящее лезвие хищно скалилось в его сторону, насмехалось. Как тогда, над Сильвией. Только он не мог видеть, что было с Сильвией, это видел Фог. Но лезвие казалось похожим. Они все похожи, все жадны до крови, эти братья зеркал и льда. Почему они не могут оставить его в покое?

— Тсс, — нож быстро убрали. — Здравствуй, Себ. Оставайся со мной, слышишь? Сейчас. Секунду. В последнее время я только и делаю, что кормлю всех таблетками. Чувствую себя фармацевтом.

— Что это? — Себ оттолкнул руку с лекарством. — Не нужно. Все в порядке.

— Амитал, успокоительное. Точно не нужно?

— Из нас двоих ты больше нуждаешься в амитале. Или даже торазине.

Себ понимал, что за него говорит гнев. Что в обычном состоянии такие слова даже не пришли бы ему в голову. Но теперь они были сказаны, и это доставляло определенное удовольствие.

Джим взял поднос с пирогом. На секунду появилось ощущение, что пирог сейчас полетит прямой наводкой в лицо.

— Ты, кажется, хотел посмотреть комнату. Я провожу.

В полном молчании они поднялись наверх. Детектив плечом ухитрился включить свет, поставил поднос на стул и широко развел руками:

— Вот оно, твое царство! А вооон там — подарок.

На кровати рядком лежали видеокассеты, толстые папки со старыми, пожелтевшими листами. Себ взял одну наугад, прочел короткую надпись на обложке и бросил обратно.  
Джим прислонился к дверному косяку, абсолютно расслабленный и спокойный.

— Здесь все. Записи сеансов, назначения, характеристики, комментарии других специалистов. Ты был звездой. Даже странно, что тебя не показывали по телеку в одной из этих душещипательных программ про детишек-аутистов: "О, поглядите, он не может завязать себе шнурки, зато вычисляет интегралы и уже почти доказал теорему Ферма!" — слова сочились фальшивым восторгом.

— Ублюдок, — Себ на секунду прикрыл глаза. Бархатный тон прокрался под веки:

— Почему же, мой сладкий? Потому что говорю правду? Или потому что она тебе неприятна? Я, видишь ли, с детства любопытен, не терплю, когда от меня что-то скрывают. Сразу чувствую зуд внутри. Так и хочется кого-нибудь вскрыть. Можешь лгать себе сколько угодно, только не мне. Не получится. Все ясно, солнышко?

— Абсолютно, — сказал Себ, и с размаху заехал работодателю в челюсть.

Он так и не понял, каким образом оказался на полу. В голове звенело, рядом нетерпеливо покачивал носком бордовый ботинок.

— Полегчало?

— Определенно.

— Мне тоже.

Ботинок исчез. Джим улегся рядом, сложив руки на груди.

— Об этом я хотел предупредить.

— О том, что у людей возникает условный рефлекс бить тебя до посинения?

— О том, что бить начнут и тебя. Профдеформация, подстройка, сам понимаешь. Кое-чего мы уже достигли.

Себ вопрошающе уставился на него. Джим со значением поднял палец:

— Это был не Людвиг.

Что означало... Довольно много, если подумать. Возвращение контроля, хотя бы частично. В странной форме. Себ не хотел выпускать Людвига, потому что этому агрессивному бойцу нравился Мориарти. Вещь сама по себе немыслимая. "Людвиг" и "нравиться" никогда не встречались в одном предложении. За исключением случаев, когда речь шла о покере и отбивании почек. 

Себ с глухим стуком опустил голову на пол.

— Нет. Это был не Людвиг.

Джим, кряхтя, приподнялся, стащил с подноса кусок пирога и с комичной серьезностью протянул ему:

— Добро пожаловать на Бейкер-стрит, Себастьян Моран.

— Боже, — пробормотал Себ, но пирог взял. Возможно, позже он пожалеет об этом. Или нет. Разумеется, не о пироге. — Спасибо. Пирог...

— Пирог роскошный.

— Миссис Хадсон часто?.. В смысле, готовит. Пирог.

— Она не домработница.

— А. Ясно.

Себ подумал, что надо записать для Дженет рецепт. Надо записать все, что произошло. Для Дженет, Людвига, Эйдана, Фога. И для Люси. Она всегда любила интересные истории.


	2. Наша девочка нашла себе друга

-1-

Ночной город бьется в окна разноцветными бликами.

— Черт возьми, — бормочет Чак. Маленький складной стилус, который так удобно было брать с собой в поездки, каким-то образом сломался прямо посередине. Теперь его можно только выбросить. Да и телефон пора сменить.

Чак слишком поздно замечает, что нужный поворот давно остался позади.

— Эй! — он стучит в перегородку, чтобы привлечь внимание водителя. — Мы уже не в Хитроу едем? На следующем перекрестке…

Водитель включает радио и увеличивает скорость. Кабину заполняет рев электрической гитары, а блики за окном сливаются в радугу.

— Эй, я к вам обращаюсь! — Чак колотит в перегородку обеими руками, но музыка становится только громче. За гитарой он едва слышит собственный голос. Когда кэб резко тормозит, его бросает вперед, и зажатый в ладони стилус царапает кожу.

Дверца распахивается настежь.

***

Себ проснулся от того что подушка под щекой промокла. Он не помнил, что ему снилось — три часа, потраченных зря.

Каждую секунду на Земле умирает два человека, а рождается четыре. В среднем. Итак, в среднем он пропустил около четырехсот смертей. Пережил их. Сколько из родившихся дотянут до утра? Боже, что за мысли.

Себ перевернул подушку и, зевая, поплелся в ванную. На зеркале обнаружилась записка:

"Пожалуйста, не трогайте торт в раковине. Я обложила его льдом, чтобы застыл. Использовать холодильник не рискнула, Джим сразу набросится. Утром можно будет есть.  
Дженет"

Интересно, отражение в зеркале ее не смущает?

— Отлично, — Себ разорвал один из пакетов со льдом и с довольным вздохом погрузил в него руки. Зачерпнув горсть подтаявших кубиков, повозил ими по лицу, пока они не стекли вниз прохладной водой. Сон отступил окончательно.

Себ вернулся в комнату, вытащил из-под кровати ноутбук и просмотрел свои заметки по последнему делу. Кое-где деталей не хватало, хотя это было не критично. Можно уточнить у Джима. Пропущено около полутора часов, скорее всего, Людвиг просто нашел поблизости казино.

Текст бодро побежал по экрану:

 _Я все еще здесь и обзавелся дополнительной квалификацией "подсадная утка". Джим предпочитает термин "медовая ловушка", но раньше мне казалось, что это применимо скорее к Бритжит Бардо, чем к измочаленному типу за тридцать. Бриджит — "медовая ловушка", а я — "подсадная утка". Наш клиент (назовем его мистер Важный) подозревал, что его будущая невеста, которая скоропостижно скончалась недели две назад, не совсем… скончалась. И он был чертовски прав. Паранойя, интуиция, называйте как хотите._

На заднем фоне бубнил голос постаревшего Джонни Кэша, в раковине застывал торт, а Себ отстукивал очередную хронику своих приключений. Это был способ поймать время. Запечатлеть его в кристаллической решетке из нулей и единиц. Аттракцион "Собери Себа Морана по кусочкам". Позже, перечитывая написанное, он и сам начинал верить в этого персонажа: ироничного, уравновешенного, цельного. Хотя персонаж был полностью вымышленным.

Даже в лучшие времена внутри всегда находился кто-то еще. К сожалению, не Бриджит Бардо.

***

Промозглая слякоть, которую лондонцы привыкли называть зимой, наконец отступила. В город прокрался март. На улицах стали появляться девушки в коротких юбках, солнечный свет, цветы и трупы.

— Весенний подарочек, — Донован покосилась на распростертое у ее ног тело молодого мужчины. Судя по чемодану, он либо только приехал, либо собирался уезжать. Прекрасно, подумала она, и почему бы тебе не умереть где-нибудь по дороге, зачем обязательно делать это на моем участке. — Сэр?

— Да, сержант?

— С вами все в порядке? Просто у вас выражение лица как при несварении, или…

Донован замолчала. У желтой ленты, засунув руки в карманы и раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, стоял улыбающийся Джеймс чтоб-его-черти-взяли Мориарти.

Лестрейд механически вытащил пачку B&H.

— Вы собирались бросить, сэр.

— Я помню. Но он нам нужен.

— Я говорила про сигареты.

Лестрейд тоскливо поглядел на пачку и запихнул ее обратно. Мориарти вытащил из кармана одну руку и приветственно замахал. Донован скривилась.

— Это вы его вызвали?

— Нет.

— Тогда позвольте мне…

— Что, вышвырнуть его за периметр? — детектив-инспектор жестко усмехнулся. — Он уже за периметром, Салли. И там он нам ничем не поможет.

— Предлагаете провести его сюда?

— Не предлагаю, сержант.

Донован знала этот тон. Как младший офицер, она обязана была подчиняться приказам старшего по званию, но будь она проклята, если позволит выскочке-гражданскому распускать перья в чужом курятнике. Из-за него инспектора уже несколько раз возили мордой об стол у шефа-интенданта, и это бросало тень на весь отдел. Так Салли объясняла окружающим причины своей неприязни к Мориарти.

Себу Морану досталась другая версия.

— Он отморозок, — не оскорбление, простая констатация факта. — Мы три года знакомы. Он умеет быть милым, когда это необходимо, добрым, обаятельным… Бутафория, мистер Моран. Думаете, там внутри есть что-то человеческое? Ошибаетесь. На это многие попадались.

Моран тогда сказал, что он человеческого не ищет.

— Салли! Прекрасно выглядишь, это что, новая юбка? Ничем не отличается от старой, — Мориарти просочился под ленту как запах сыра "Зловонный Епископ" просачивается через любые не-герметичные упаковки. Чудесный аромат ношеных носков и мокрых полотенец. Избавиться очень сложно. — Андерсон, детка, займи свой ротик чем-нибудь более подходящим, чем слова. Инспектор Грэг, ты слишком напряжен. Выдохни, это всего лишь труп страхового агента.

Лестрейд остановил разъяренную Салли взмахом руки и бросил детективу перчатки вместе с вопросом:

— Почему ты решил, что это страховой агент?

Мориарти прищелкнул языком.

— Потому что, — он обошел труп по периметру, медленно натягивая белый латекс, — никто не любит страховых агентов. Особенно в период слияния группы страховых обществ из Бостона с местным концерном. Что, — сосредоточенный взгляд на секунду оторвался от тела, — я один здесь смотрю бизнес-новости? Ка-ак предсказуемо. Найдите телефон, там должно быть сообщение о приобретении электронного авиабилета из Бостона и обратно.

— То есть, ты его по телеку видел, — Андерсон закатил глаза. — Сэр, моя жена нам бы в этом случае больше помогла, она каждый вечер утыкается в ящик.

— О, но ведь вчера вечером ее все равно не было дома, — елейно протянул Мориарти. У Салли заныли зубы от приторности тона. — Маргарет Андерсон, милая-милая Мэг. Так самоотверженно ухаживала за больной свекровью пару лет назад. Так старается поддерживать мужа. И какая же бессердечная скотина…

— Джим, — Лестрейд предупреждающе встал между подчиненными и консультантом, — пять минут. 

Мориарти опустился на корточки перед телом. Попытался разогнуть окоченевшие пальцы усопшего, из-под которых виднелась кровь. Усмехнулся. Наклонился к самому уху мертвеца и зашептал что-то, прикрыв глаза. Салли передернуло. Шепот постепенно становился громче.

— …что же ты хотел сказать, что ты хотел сказать, а, инспектор! — Мориарти пружинно выпрямился. — Инспектор, что же он хотел нам сказать? Правая ладонь.

— Я видел царапину, — вмешался Андерсон. — Нанесена вот этой штуковиной, — судмедэксперт помахал пакетиком с обломанным стилусом. — В лаборатории проверю, но вряд ли она послужила причиной смерти, рана на отравленную не похожа. Никаких следов борьбы, ничего не украдено. Думаю, он просто сжимал эту вещицу в кулаке во время конвульсий.

— Ах ты умный мальчик, — промурлыкал Мориарти. — Почти такой же умный, как эти… конвульсии. Рисунок ничего не напоминает?

Три головы склонились над расчерченной ладонью. Рана действительно была похожа на сознательно, раз за разом процарапываемый знак.

— Буква? — предположил Лестрейд.

— "P", — Салли нахмурилась. — Это может быть обычным совпадением. Как те картинки с пятнами Роршаха, на которых видят фигуры.

— А еще это может быть фосфор, протон, первая буква чьего-то имени, — Мориарти раздраженно отбросил ладонь и поднялся. — Или он просто не успел дорисовать.

— Или сигара это просто сигара, — заметил Андерсон.

— Пожалуйста, сладкий, скажи, что ты стерилизовался до наступления половой зрелости. В знак протеста против белковых форм жизни. Я не желаю делить будущее планеты с геном идиотизма.

— Пять минут прошло, — Лестрейд отошел в сторону и поманил консультанта за собой. Когда оба они оказались на достаточном расстоянии от других полицейских, инспектор сложил руки на груди и продемонстрировал свой лучший "я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю" взгляд. С его племянником это работало. Племяннику было шесть. — Каким волшебным образом ты здесь оказался?

— У меня глаза и уши повсюду, — по губам Джима лениво расползлась улыбка. — Если хочешь скрыться от них, первым делом смени машину.

Лестрейд почувствовал себя молодым неопытным констеблем, которому объясняют азы детективной работы. Не самое плохое чувство, если задуматься. Иногда о таком нужно вспоминать.

— Значит, случайно нас заметил. Допустим. Что ты вообще делал в этом районе? — спросил он, не надеясь на прямой ответ.

— Скажем так: мне нужно было проведать пару знакомых, а Себ решил посетить храм Сваминараяны. Он некоторое время жил в Индии, перенял привычки местного населения.

— Понятно, — инспектор взял на заметку поинтересоваться прошлым Себа Морана. — А что насчет того бедняги? — он кивнул в направлении тела, вокруг которого все еще суетились эксперты. — Вряд ли удастся вытянуть что-то из этой "P", но я скажу ребятам, чтобы проработали его ближайшее окружение. Кто знает, может, обнаружится какая-нибудь Патриция. Или Патрик. Ну и фосфор я тоже не сбрасываю со счетов.

Джим стер улыбку.

— Держи меня в курсе.

Он скользнул за периметр и скрылся из виду.

Храм Сваминараяны в восточной части Лондона почти ничем не отличался от окружающих зданий. Разве что белым куполом над входной дверью. И маленькими куполами над окнами. И полосатыми, со штырями и флагами, куполами, вскочившими на крыше. Как прыщи. Эти признаки гормональной бури раннего девятнадцатого века смотрелись довольно экстравагантно на современном фасаде.

Из храма вышел человек. Его темно-медовый взгляд сбил на лету двух голубей и заставил случайного прохожего уверовать в аватары Вишну.

— Здравствуй, Людвиг, — аккуратно поприветствовал Джим. Аватара Вишну кивнула.

***

Пустота. Пустота. Репликация ДНК — смешной термин, ре-пли-ка-ция, напоминает "рептилию" или "репетицию". Передача генетической информации, да что они понимают, эти ученые!

…у его девочки были чудесные глаза, ни у кого больше не могло быть таких, искрящихся, сияющих, и хотя все говорили, что это от него — нет, у него глаза совсем другие. Тусклые, погасшие. И сравнить нельзя.

— Куда желаете ехать, сэр?

— Отель Бельведер, адрес… секундочку, пожалуйста…

Акцент какой-то новый. Может, скандинавы. Она хотела съездить в Норвегию, посмотреть на фьорды. Надо было в то лето отпустить ее, ничего страшного, всего лишь неделя в чужой стране без друзей и родных. Да так сейчас вся молодежь путешествует. Сейчас. Сейчас ей было бы уже за тридцать. Тогда — двадцать.

— Бельведер? Садитесь, я знаю, где это.

Тогда ей было двадцать, и он не мог ничего сделать.

— О, благодарю. Мы только приехали, никак не привыкнем…

…а как к этому привыкнуть? Иногда говорят: лучше смерть. Действительно, если представить ее на инвалидной коляске, или без рук, или в вечной коме, или с обезображенным лицом — ох, он представлял. Куда более страшные вещи. Смотрел на ее фотографию и перебирал варианты. Хотел убедить себя, что смерть действительно лучше. Не получилось.

Бензин надо залить. И купить лекарства.

— Приехали, сэр.

— Простите, мы бы хотели сфотографироваться с вами на фоне машины, это возможно?

— Отдельный тариф. Да что вы, я ведь шучу, фото на память — это святое. Как мне встать?

Третий раз за день. Сколько его изображений гуляет по свету в туристических альбомах? "Вот, смотри, настоящий лондонский кэб, а этот старый хмырь — кэбмен, у него специальная бляха с номером на груди, как у полицейских".

Полицейские тоже не смогли ничего сделать.

Джефф Хоуп выходит из кабины, кладет руку на черный капот и улыбается. Щелкает фотоаппарат.

-2-

Джон такой же дырявый, как она. Человек—решето. Она видит это, она знает. Ничего удивительного, что Джон ей не нравится: он появляется ниоткуда и занимает слишком много места. Хочется тут же зарычать, показать: это мое, а ты чужак! Она наблюдает молча. Как много крови на его руках? Как много скелетов в шкафу? Чего ожидать? Откуда он взялся в доме? Выглядит так потерянно и неприкаянно, словно его подобрали на улице.

Куда вернее было бы завести собаку.

Шерлок, конечно, знает, как ей хочется спросить, не решил ли он променять ее на кого—то поинтереснее, кого—то столь же перекореженного войной и ненавистью, нового и хотя бы каплю непредсказуемого. Ему нравятся сломанные игрушки, он делал так раньше. Шерлок и только Шерлок виноват в том, что она застрелила Мэлори. Она не спросит, она не разочарует его снова.

С появлением Джона появляются новые правила. Игра в Робин Гуда? Мы хорошие, а все плохие, все плохие — мы хорошие. Что ж, она согласна играть по этим правилам: никакой открытой жестокости, красивые жесты, витиеватые фразы. Она сделает все, что прикажет Шерлок, потому что он лучше знает, что нужно делать. Если он скажет ей любить Джона, как она не любила никогда и никогда, она будет. Умереть за него? Да. Убить его? Без сомнений. Сотни вариантов развития событий. Но пока у нее нет распоряжений насчет Джона Уотсона и она импровизирует. Быть может, Шерлок даже так проверяет научилась ли она думать самостоятельно? Ставит очередной эксперемент? 

Она много знает о том, какие эксперименты можно ставить над людьми, только тела после смерти почему-то всегда весят больше, чем при жизни. Это неправильно, если верить тому, что душа отрывается. Кому-то даже удалось взвесить эту самую душу и даже посчитать граммы.

Джон сопровождает ее, когда речь идет об относительно легальных делах или о тех, которые хотя бы выглядят таковыми: никаких коробок с автоматами для отправки в Африку, никаких пачек героина или гексогена, только недвижимость, финансы, страхование — скука, но прибыль такова, что можно подкупить всю турецкую мафию в Европе. 

Удивительно, но Уотсон он за ее спиной производит больше впечатления, чем все те шкафообразные наемники, которых приходится нанимать время от времени. Конечно, их страхуют свои люди, но Джону лучше не знать об этих "своих". На него смотрят, его оценивают, его боятся, Холмс даже тут не ошибся: безобидные с виду пугают больше. Настораживают. А парой “случайных” фраз она создает ему репутацию настоящего ублюдка.

Он наивный, этот доктор. Или очень хорошо притворяется, хотя никто не может быть так хорош. Сообразительный, безусловно, но так легко поддается чарам Холмса, рассказывающего для него день ото дня одну и ту же сказку, сплетая реальность в удивительно правдивую ложь. Она ждет, когда кошке надоест играть с мышкой, но время проходит и… ничего. Шерлок с появлением доктора заделался Шахеризадой, но, если посмотреть на все с другой стороны, почти не хандрит от скуки и перестал выбираться к "нашим восточным друзьям" каждый месяц. Сабат не любит эти поездки, слишком много поставлено на карту, слишком тяжело, нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы вести с ними дела, слишком напоминает о прошлом, которое ближе, чем хочется.

В какой-то мере она даже рада тому, что Холмс увлечен, если то, что она испытывает, можно назвать радостью.

Джон так легко вписывается в их жизнь, что ей все чаще приходится прикусывать язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Она едва разговаривает с ним, но это не спасает. Шерлок усмехается, когда Джону удается разговорить ее после ужина (этот развяжет язык и немому); Сабат понимает, что уже пару минут высказывает свое мнение о творчестве Камю, хотя вовсе не планировала делиться соображениями. 

Уотсон не похож на тех, с кем ей обычно приходится иметь дело. За годы с Холмсом она привыкла к террористам, ворам, подрывникам, мошенникам. Он легко может найти исполнителя на все случаи жизни. Сабат умеет вести переговоры даже с генералами и самопровозглашенными диктаторами, но от общения с Джоном ее передергивает. Появляется какое-то зудящее чувство, когда хочется сложить руки на груди и опустить голову. Он слишком нормальный для собственной ненормальности. 

— Купить тебе кофе? — спрашивает как-то Джон. Он обходительный.

Охранники никогда не покупали ей кофе. Она отказывается. Садится на заднее сиденье в машине и отворачивается к окну. Ей часто приходится общаться с Джоном через Шерлока, напрямую — только по необходимости, лучше обходиться короткими распоряжениями.

— Остановить здесь или подъедем поближе к лифту? — уточняет он, высматривая парковку в подземном гараже.

Ну что за глупости? Конечно, подъедем поближе. Шерлок сбрасывает распоряжения по встрече ей на телефон. Сабат просматривает и выбирается из машины, роняет папки на землю и начинает собирать.

— Растяпа, — говорит Джон. Она уже готова его ударить, пнуть в колено, когда он опускается рядом и помогает ей собрать документы. И совсем не важно, что делает он или что делает она. Какая-то мелочь в череде событий сегодняшнего дня. 

Сабат поднимается, складывает папки и благодарит (не так, как обычно — дежурная фраза, вежливость, социальные обязательства — а искренне). И Джон, конечно, не замечает, он слишком избалован хорошими правильными отношениями, чтобы заметить эту ее нерешительную благодарность, но с каждым днем она все меньше и меньше боится поворачиваться к нему спиной.

***

Сабат отвлекается на секунду и смотрит на Джона в упор: "Прекрати!" Он пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову: "Я не виноват".

В эфире Шерлок зачитывает отрывки из "Тысячи и одной ночи" с комментариями. Джон не может достать наушник из уха и раздавить его ботинком на глазах у настороженных арабов. Не может, но очень хочет.

— Мэри просила купить лук, — вдруг заявляет Холмс, — по дороге найдите время заехать в магазин. Шери, поторопись, они уже согласны. Надави сильнее. У меня закипает важный эксперимент, я не могу тратить все время на их глупость.

Сабат усмехается. Ее собеседникам не нравится, что приходится вести дела с женщиной. Джон с любопытством наблюдает, как они едва не срывают переговоры и в этот раз, но уж слишком им хочется заключить выгодную сделку, и жажда наживы пересиливает предрассудки. В бизнесе немногим нравится подчиняться капитану в юбке, шовинизм ещё удерживает свои позиции в Англии, что уж говорить о мусульманских странах. Возможно, Шерлок предпочитает вести все дела через Сабат именно поэтому. 

Недвижимость. Джон не смыслит в этом ничего, но грамотная купля-продажа по словам мисс Шери приносит неплохие проценты. После дела с контрабандой он все чаще сопровождает ее: личный водитель, охранник, помощник — это увлекает. На восстановление медицинской лицензии потребуется ещё полгода, впрочем, Джон не уверен, что хочет открыть какую-нибудь милую семейную практику. Карьера хирурга похоронена в девяти футах под землей Афганистана.

— Новенький, — как-то комментирует секретарша в офисе известного мецената, оглядывая его с ног до головы, — ваш прошлый был симпатичнее. Или их было два?

Шери позволяет себе многозначительно улыбнуться и прикоснуться пальцами к открытой шее Джона: жест "хороший песик". Хорошему песику хочется ударить ее локтем под ребра. Не в правилах Джона бить женщин, но это и не женщина, а шайтан.

Шерлок редко занимается делами сам: вот еще! Ему нравится управлять и отдавать приказы. Наушник в ухо, камера в пуговицу — и вот он Шерлок Холмс, сидит, режиссирует. Поначалу непривычно, но на любой работе в первые месяцы чувствуешь себя так, словно вот-вот напортачишь: нервничаешь, дергаешься. А потом включается автопилот.

Уважаемые дамы и господа, пожалуйста, пристегните ремни, мы входим в зону турбулентности.

На людях всегда Сабат, она неукоснительно исполняет приказы и предпочитает никогда не отступать от плана — идеальный исполнитель. Джон предпочел бы сопровождать Холмса — с ним веселее, но приходится довольствоваться голосом в наушнике, сыплющим ехидными комментариями по поводу и без.

Существование “якобы затворника” устраивает Шерлока в полной мере, он выбирается из дома только по особым случаям и никогда по работе, по крайней мере, создается именно такое впечатление. Хотя Джон не до конца уверен в том, чем же Холмс зарабатывает на жизнь. Сбором информации? Сделками с недвижимостью? Поиском краденного? Семейными консультациями? 

Всем сразу, пожалуй, но ничем в отдельности. Консультант, вернее не скажешь.

Сабат отстранено следит за денежным переводом на экране ноутбука, Джон следит за ней и ее собеседниками. В первое время они едва ли координировали свои действия, ими руководил Холмс, заостряя внимание или подсказывая шаги, как заправский театральный суфлер, зато теперь они ни дать ни взять — настоящие напарники. Чип и Дейл.

Когда она прощается, он подает руку. Все правильно, прекращайте глазеть, об этой женщине есть кому позаботиться. Сабат выше, но чуть наклоняет голову к нему и позволяет отвести себя к машине.

— Три часа, — он заводит мотор, — я уж думал, они вытрясут из тебя душу.

— Не скажу, что они не пытались, — она пристегивается.

— Неплохо, — комментирует Шерлок, отлично слыша весь разговор в машине.

— Учитывая, что они сорвали две встречи, унизить их было...

— К месту, — заканчивает он. — Они должны усвоить некоторые правила бизнеса в Британии.

Джон возражает:

— Мне кажется, бесполезно, они не умеют играть по чужим правилам.

— В бизнесе нет религии, кроме денег и силы, ко всему прочему… о, — отвлекается Шерлок, — реакция пошла.

Он отключается.

— Он прав, — Сабат вытряхивает наушник, распускает волосы и откидывается на сиденье. Машина такая, что при желании в ней можно жить — самое то для многочасового стояния в пробках.

— Я не буду спорить, — Джон выруливает на дорогу и включает GPS, — поставь чай.

Шери подключает маленький термос через переходник и забрасывает внутрь чайный пакетик. 

— Поедешь со мной за луком? — интересуется Джон.

— Почему бы и нет.

Двадцать минут на поиски парковки, но Мэри никогда не простит ему, если он отправится за луком в ближайший супермаркет: нужно только самое свежее, ещё вчера зеленевшее в теплице где-нибудь в районе северного Уэльса. И, пожалуйста, никаких генных модификаций!

Сабат бредет за Джоном между торговых рядов, очищая купленные на входе апельсины и запихивая по дольке в рот. Ей любопытно. Она едва ли не утыкается носом в коробки с индийскими пряностями, пока мистер Уотсон получает от миссис Уотсон ценные указания.

— Осторожнее, мисс, — предупреждает ее один из покупателей, и Джон мгновенно оглядывается: “Что случилось!?” — Это куркума, наклонитесь слишком низко — чихнете. Она содержит эфирные масла и желтые красители, не отстираете никогда в жизни. 

Сабат кривится и тут же теряет интерес к приправам. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит вместо нее Джон. 

Продавец недовольно зыркает на знатока пряностей: отпугивает тут покупателей. 

— Я ничуть не умаляю полезных свойств, прекрасный природный антибиотик, хотя, если в еду, то шафран подойдет больше.

— Что-нибудь посоветуете? 

Знаток удивленно моргает, как будто не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему, — забавный. Джон почему-то уверен, улыбка у него должно быть хитрая. 

— Нет, я в этом не разбираюсь, — отвечает, наконец. 

Сабат останавливается за спиной Джона, упирается подбородком в плечо и смотрит на незнакомца. Он уже давно заметил, что она ненавидит, когда кто-то другой привлекает к себе внимание в ее присутствии. Она ревнует Шерлока при любой возможности, ревнует Джона, как будто он ее собственность, ревнует Мэри. 

— Не похоже, — говорит она. — Ты купил все, что хотел? Мы можем поехать домой? —намерено выбирает это “мы” и “домой”. Ну что такое с этой женщиной?

— Да, поехали, — Джон пожимает плечами и желает невольному советчику хорошего дня.

— Почему я не могу поболтать ни с кем? — интересуется Джон, забираясь обратно в машину. — Он был всего лишь мил с тобой. 

— Когда ты со мной, ты со мной, свое свободное время можешь проводить с кем хочешь! — огрызается она. 

— Это и было мое свободное время!

Она отворачивается и смотрит в окно с видом “и слышать не желаю эти глупости”. Научилась у Холмса или Холмс у нее. 

Джон вдруг понимает, что вся его жизнь теперь связана с работой (в которой, к слову, нет ничего определенного), работа связана с жильем (к которому он привык слишком быстро), а дом — это Мэри, Кира, Шерлок и Сабат. Не пора ли найти хорошенькую девушку и начать строить планы на ближайшие несколько лет? Потому что в этом ближайшем будущем у него пусто и, что странно, Джона это не волнует.

-3-

Джефф Хоуп поправил очки и сравнил адрес. Сходится. Квартира 221-Б…

На звонок что-то грохнуло за дверью, похоже, с лестницы.

— Подождите! Минутку! — взмолился запыхавшийся голос. Джефф подождал. Что такое "минутка" против десяти лет? Раздались странные скребуще-шуршащие звуки. Кажется, волокли что-то тяжелое. — Не могли бы вы отойти в сторону? 

— Конечно, — Джефф отступил. В тот же миг дверь распахнулась, и из дома вывалился заляпанный чем-то белым человек с двумя огромными черными мешками. Мешки отправились в мусорные баки, громыхнув напоследок. Из баков поднялся пушистый пыльный гриб.

— Это что, гипс? — поинтересовался Джефф.

— Это искусство, — мрачно пояснил человек в побелке и утер со лба пот. — Вы, наверное, к Джиму?

— К Джеймсу Мориарти, да. У меня для него есть одно интересное дело. А вы, если не ошибаюсь, Себ Моран?

— Угадали. Но я не припомню…

— Я регулярно читаю ваш блог. Честно говоря, меня привели сюда именно ваши рассказы.

— Это… — Моран неловко замер и разулыбался, чумазый, как мальчишка, который только что победил воображаемого дракона во вполне реальной драке. — Это… здорово. То есть, я не думал, что его вообще кто-то читает.

— Читают, — заверил Джефф. — И многие.

Правильно подобранная лесть открывает любые двери.

Джеймс Мориарти был хорошо известен тем, кто интересуется криминальной хроникой. Известен по довольно скандальным делам, поэтому большинство считало его шарлатаном, который добивается дешевой популярности. Другие полагали, что за этим именем скрывается особый полицейский отдел. В Новый Ярд даже периодически присылали информацию о преступлениях с пометкой "Джеймсу Мориарти". Адепты этой теории упирали на запрет вовлечения гражданских лиц в расследования и неизменный успех операций, в которых "Джеймс Мориарти" принимал участие. Человека, живущего на Бейкер-стрит, они называли ширмой. Были и третьи — эти тоже поддерживали версию с ширмой, но скрывался за ней уже не отдел, а совершенно конкретная личность. Деррен Браун, Стивен Хокинг, принц Чарльз — мнения расходились. В феномен гениального детектива верили немногие.

Должно быть, этого он и добивался. Мифы можно творить по-разному, верно?

— Надо же, — Мориарти оторвался от ноутбука, и Джефф почувствовал на себе тянущий пристальный взгляд. — Поздравляю с первым клиентом, Себ. Не забудь взять предоплату, мой третий глаз видит, что у мистера Хоупа небольшие денежные затруднения.

— О вас говорят как о человеке, который ставит интересную задачу выше материальной выгоды, — Джефф положил на кофейный столик пухлую папку. Детектив хочет поиграть? Он получит свою партию в шансы.

— Боже-боже, — Мориарти сокрушенно вздохнул. — Боюсь, ваша задача не в моем вкусе, мы не сойдемся характерами.

— Хотя бы выслушай, — вмешался Моран. Джефф беспомощно заморгал в его сторону. Больной несчастный старик, которому больше не на кого надеяться.

— Время разговора я вычту у тебя из зарплаты, предупреждаю. Так что эта маленькая птичка принесла на своем хвосте?

"Слишком ты неосторожен для птицелова", — подумал Джефф. Он положил руку на папку и ответил:

— Убийство. Двенадцать лет назад погибла моя дочь. Полиция считает, что это был несчастный случай: в тот вечер она поссорилась со своим парнем и сильно напилась.

Мориарти ухмыльнулся:

— И кто сказал, что романтика мертва? О, простите, — он удобно откинулся в кресле, — продолжайте, я слушаю. Себ, ты помнишь про зарплату?

Моран не обратил на него внимания.

— Двенадцать лет — долгий срок. Вы наверняка пытались найти помощь.

— Обошел все детективные агентства. Результаты те же, что и у полицейских, но я думаю, их просто запугали или подкупили. Я знаю, — Джефф сжал лежащую на папке руку в кулак, — это звучит как паранойя, нежелание принять смерть близкого человека. Психоаналитик так мне и объяснил. Но я чувствую…

— Я повышаю тариф до ста фунтов в минуту, Себ.

— Мы с Айзеком тоже хотели детей. Перед тем как война началась, — странно изменившимся голосом произнес Моран. — Мы бы даже усыновили кого-нибудь. Я знаю, как потеря пожирает изнутри, сэр, но прошлое нужно уметь отпускать.

Джефф протянул ему папку.

— Посмотрите. Посмотрите и скажите, что я неправ, что это стариковская блажь, и я уйду. Мне все равно не к кому больше обратиться.

Моран просмотрел несколько листов. На его лице, все еще по-мальчишески чумазом, появилось выражение робкой неуверенности.

— Боюсь, я могу оценить только данные судебно-медицинской экспертизы. Джим, пожалуйста…

— Вы оба не отстанете от меня! — Мориарти выхватил у него из рук папку. — Рейчел Хоуп, двадцать лет, антропология в университете Брунелл, пьяная вечеринка, закономерный исход.

— Тело обнаружили на другом конце города, но я уверен, что она умерла там же, где проходила вечеринка. Просто эти подонки заплатили кому-то, чтобы скрыть улики. У меня нет доступа к внутренним материалам расследования, мистер Мориарти. У вас он есть.

Папка шлепнулась обратно на стол. Детектив с обманчивой расслабленностью прикрыл глаза.

— Может быть и заплатили, — безразлично протянул он. — Представим ситуацию: веселье, всем хорошо, а какая-то дура, не удержавшись на ногах, раскраивает себе череп. Никому не хочется иметь с этим дело. Тогда ребята отвозят дуру на другой конец города, самый крутой звонит своему папочке и говорит: знаешь, пап, у нас тут небольшая проблемка. Без паники, отвечает папочка, сейчас исправим. Мы ведь на все готовы ради своих детей, а? Хэппи энд, ребята счастливы, дура мертва, и только ВАМ, мистер Хоуп, неймется раскопать этот муравейник! — последнее Мориарти выкрикнул, подавшись вперед.

Джефф этого ждал.

Моран подошел к креслу и положил руку на плечо босса.

— Помоги ему. Тебе сейчас все равно нечем заняться.

А вот этого не ждал.

— Я читал и ваш блог, мистер Мориарти, — осторожно сказал он. — Я знаю, что вас убивает бездействие. Вы находитесь в постоянном поиске достойных вызовов. В этом мире так мало разнообразия, а когда знаешь секрет, фокус перестает быть интересным, не так ли?

— Общение с психоаналитиками до добра не доводит, — Мориарти дернул плечом. Моран убрал руку. — Вы уделяете мертвой дочери больше времени, чем живому сыну.

Джефф снял очки и протер их краем свитера.

— Кто позаботится о ней кроме меня? И вы, кажется, интересовались смертью Чака Петтерсона. Чак Петтерсон — сокурсник моей девочки, он был на той же вечеринке. Полиция говорит о самоубийстве. Возможно, он наконец осознал, что сотворил.

Это последний шанс. Крайний ход. Ферзь подставляется под удар, но в игре всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Как и в жизни.

Моран склонился к боссу и тихо сказал ему что-то. Джефф не уловил ни слова. Мориарти закатил глаза.

— Шантаж не идет тебе, солнышко, — проинформировал он. — Хотя торт был действительно вкусный. Как и ваша мысль про Чака Петтерсона, мистер Хоуп. Но если кто-то спросит, я скажу, что меня заставили.

— Спасибо. Сообщите, когда появится какая-нибудь информация, — Джефф оставил папку и вышел, стараясь не слишком задумываться об отношениях, которые связывают Джеймса Мориарти и его блогера.

Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, Джим погрозил Дженет пальцем.

— Я хорошо научил тебя плохому. Кто такой Айзек?

Та рассеянно провела рукой по лицу, стирая белую полосу.

— Мой муж. Он летчик, погиб в сороковом во время Битвы за Британию. Не волнуйся, я понимаю, что его… не было.

Джим отложил ноутбук в сторону и похлопал по подлокотнику кресла.

— Иди сюда, дорогая. Расскажи мне об Айзеке все, что помнишь. — На удивленный ответный взгляд он пояснил: — Ты слышала фразу "жив в наших сердцах"? Бедняга скончался лет сто назад, и до сих пор "жив в сердцах"! Иногда даже костей не остается, особенно после кремации. Где доказательства, что человек вообще существовал? Документы можно подделать, как и записи с фотографиями. Единственное, что пока сложно фальсифицировать — память. В этом смысле твой Айзек не менее "был", чем любой другой летчик Второй Мировой. Если хочешь, мы можем даже организовать ему могилу.

Смех у Дженет оказался мягкий, грудной, с нотками простуженной виолончели.

-4-

Дженет предпочитает рынок на Бервик-стрит, когда нужно пополнить запас свежих фруктов и овощей. Продукты в супермаркетах кажутся ей недостаточно свежими, кроме того, разговоры с продавцами поднимают настроение. У них можно узнать интересные рецепты или местные новости. Это рынок из ее времени. Обычно она бывает там раз в неделю, иногда в компании миссис Хадсон, иногда в одиночестве. На велосипеде путь занимает всего десять минут.

— Снова за морковью, милый? — улыбается полная продавщица в полосатой фуражке. — Знаешь, ты ведь оказался прав, все из-за этой проклятой болячки. С меня скидка.

Дженет припоминает: в прошлый раз она посоветовала этой даме сдать анализ на остеопороз.

— Я рад, что все разрешилось, — она подтягивает вверх уголки губ Себа. Других губ у нее нет.

— Доктор сказал, что лучше мне сменить работу, так что, наверное, больше мы с тобой не увидимся. Пользуйся, красавчик! Скидка на весь товар только для тебя, — продавщица игриво взвешивает на руке связку бананов.

Дженет покупает бананы. И другие экзотические фрукты, к которым не привыкла даже во время проживания в Дели. И, разумеется, морковь. Она умеет делать настоящие лакомства из моркови.

— Гляди-ка, опять застучал, — продавщица недовольно косится вверх. Там разноцветный тент покрывается темными крапинками дождя, и Дженет ежится, когда до нее долетают холодные капли. — Ну удачи, красавчик, будь я помоложе, дала бы тебе свой номер.

— Молодость это не всегда преимущество, — галантно замечает Дженет. — А вы свежи как майская роза.

— Скорее как бузинный куст! — смеется женщина, но ее глаза блестят от удовольствия. Дженет любит доставлять людям удовольствие.

Она разворачивает велосипед, запихивая в корзину пакет с морковью, и в этот момент натыкается на кого-то. "Кто-то" дергается, морковь рассыпается по мостовой.

— О, боже…

— Позвольте, я…

Они вместе наклоняются к оранжевой россыпи.

— Не беспокойтесь… — Дженет замирает, пристально разглядывая виновника происшествия. — Постойте, это не вас я видел здесь в прошлую субботу? Ваша подруга едва не обсыпала себе весь костюм куркумой? Очень красивый костюм.

Тот поднимает на нее глаза. В них мелькает узнавание.

— Не думал, что встречу вас ещё раз и... она не моя подруга, — Джон протягивает ей последнюю морковку, успевшую откатиться под соседний прилавок, — очень рад.

Дженет замечает направленный на нее оранжевый овощ: морковка на этом рынке отменная — длиной с ладонь. В сочетании с фразой жест смотрится двусмысленно.

— О, я вижу, насколько вы рады.

Они поднимаются. Джон отряхивает невидимую пыль с брюк, Дженет укладывает пакет в корзинку и весьма споро закрепляет ремешками.

— Вы должно быть никогда не стоите в пробках, — комментирует ее приверженность к двухколесному транспорту Джон, — не боитесь промокнуть насквозь?

— Я… предпочитаю экологически чистые способы передвижения. — Дженет вспоминает все, что она знает про автомобили, и рискует добавить: — Я дальтоник. Проблема с получением прав.

— Скверная погода для велосипедных прогулок, — усмехается доктор.

Они наблюдают, как капли превращаются в лужи. Вместе с водой в Джона вливается понимание, что возвращаться домой, к телевизору или книге, ему не хочется.

— Я могу подвезти вас, — предлагает он. — Мне не сложно.

Дженет раздумывает над ответом. Случайный знакомый кажется ей милым и чем-то напоминает Айзека, вот только… Айзека никогда не существовало, хотя это больно признать. И вряд ли остальным понравится такое знакомство.

Ну сколько можно мокнуть под дождем?

— Знаете что, — она наконец принимает решение, — давайте переждем в ближайшей забегаловке. Выпьем кофе... если вам некуда спешить.

Наверное, лучше было предложить пиво, но эта мысль посещает ее слишком поздно.

— Кофе? — Джон думает, что это немного странно, хотя почему бы и нет. — Я не против перекусить. 

Ближайшей забегаловкой оказывается дешевая закусочная Fish & Chips. Там воняет жареной рыбой и особым маринадом для картошки, но лучше это, чем дождь, поэтому Дженет занимает столик на двоих у стены. Она выстукивает ритм Singin' in the rain, чтобы скрыть нервозность.

— Здесь довольно людно.

— Даа, — Джон оглядывается по сторонам.

Удивительно романтичная атмосфера: пластмассовые стулья, облупленные столы и удушающий аромат. Хотя если сесть возле входа, где сквозь окна в помещение проникает тусклый солнечный свет — терпимо.

Количество видов кофе сбивает Дженет с толку. Карамельный и шоколадый, со взбитыми сливками, с орешками, с ромом...

— Выбрали? — интересуется Джон. — Я вот никогда не могу выбрать, слишком много. После армии мне кажется, что они издеваются. Кофе — это просто кофе.

— Просто кофе — самый лучший кофе.

Джон кивает. Они оставляют куртки на спинках стульев и идут к стойке. Кроме кофе на подносе у Дженет оказывается порция жареной картошки и пиала с соусом карри. Ей начинает вериться, что все пройдет гладко, что она пообедает с этим приятным человеком, может, они даже встретятся еще раз...

— Эй, смотри куда прешь! — ее окатывает пивом.

Первое, что чувствует Себ — влажность. Спереди его рубашка абсолютно мокрая. И воняет пивом. Прекрасно. Он поднимает глаза, натыкаясь на свирепое выражение нетрезвого лица.

— Ты глаза дома забыл, приятель? — угрожающе интересуется лицо.

Он не успевает ответить — между ним и противником оказывается кто-то третий. Себастьян не видит его лица, но прямая напряженная спина и пальцы, готовые сжаться в кулак, весьма красноречиво подсказывают местному пьянчужке, что лучше отступить.

— Проблемы? — звучит удивительно ровно, почти с участием и ноткой сочувствия.

— Никаких, — зло бросает краснолицый и отступает.

Защитник оборачивается, качая головой:

— Я так ничего и не заказал. Думаю, вы можете сесть, а я сейчас подойду.

— Конечно, — отвечает Себ и нерешительно застывает.

Слава богу, собственную куртку довольно легко узнать. Осталось понять, кто его сосед и зачем они здесь. Здесь?

Себ выглядывает в окно. Бервик-стрит.

"Фог. Старик, ты мне нужен".

 _…наша девочка нашла себе друга…_

Себ с приглушенным стоном утыкается лицом в ладони. Дженет. Она любит бывать на этом рынке. Какой сегодня день недели, суббота? Сходится. Так, теперь надо быстро извиниться и слинять отсюда. Телефон она этому "другу" не давала? На кой черт ей понадобилось знакомиться с кем-то, это совсем не в ее характере. Было.

"Друг" возвращается с салатом и, улыбаясь, замечает:

— Я немного опасаюсь это есть. Кажется, даже в афганских кишлаках было меньше антисанитарии, чем на их кухне. 

Себастьян молчит, переваривая полученную информацию, но Джон истолковывает это молчание по-своему и протягивает руку:

— Нелепо, конечно, но мы так и не познакомились. Джон.

"Да хоть Вицлипуцли", — думает Себ, пожимая руку на автомате. На том же автомате он представляется:

— Себастьян. Себ. Часто тут бываете?

Под "тут" он подразумевает и рынок, и забегаловку, и вообще Великобританию, можно понимать как угодно.

Джон моргает. Нелепо, конечно, приглашать кого-то на кофе только потому что вы разговорились на рынке, а тебе почему-то импонирует манера собеседника смотреть в глаза и плавная тягучая речь. Его жизнь переполнена нелепыми социальными ситуациями, потому что он отвык нормально общаться с людьми. Шерлок не считается за полноценную антропоморфную единицу, но если они выбираются в город, вечер почти обязательно заканчивается в каком-нибудь кафе, где Холмс наблюдает за людьми, а Джон слушает его комментарии.

Беда в том, что этот... Себастьян едва ли столь же эксцентричен, как его сосед и работодатель.

— Нет, в смысле да, в смысле... нет, — Джон закрывает глаза и поясняет: — наша домоправительница считает, что на этом рынке продают лучшие в Лондоне овощи и фрукты, но она не слишком любит выходить из дома, поэтому, когда у меня есть время, я заезжаю за покупками.

Себ делает глоток кофе. Иногда приятно пообщаться с тем, кто не пытается влезть тебе под кожу.

— Домоуправительница? Держу пари, — со смешком говорит он, — она у вас не только домом управляет. 

Кофе отдает гарью.

Себастьян морщится, Джон понимающе хмыкает:

— Они его, видимо, дополнительно обжаривают после того как отсыреет на складе, — допивать жидкую горечь после этих слов как-то не хочется. — Наша домоправительница постоянно рассказывает о том, где недоливают, где пережаривают, где недосыпают, где готовят из продуктов с истекшим сроком годности. У нее такое хобби. Даже ведет свою страничку в фейсбуке, где специально собирает отзывы и ест только то, что готовит сама.

— Кофе отвратительный, так и передайте ей. 

— Можете сами написать. Или вы из тех, кто не пользуется фейсбуком? Сейчас у всех есть свой блог, страничка на tumblr. Мне кажется, люди немного сошли с ума.

Себ пожимает плечами:

— Я и сам веду блог, можете назвать это насущной необходимостью. Некоторым моим… друзьям, — он запинается перед этим словом, — нравится, что в сети можно быть самим собой. Или кем угодно. И никто не станет спрашивать документы.

— А у меня не получается, — признается Джон. — Не могу придумать тему. Думаю начать фотографировать все вокруг и выкладывать со смешными подписями. А вы о чем пишите?

Себ чувствует, как у него пересыхает в горле.

"О других своих людях. О не-друге. О том, как я ни хрена не помню, чем мы занимались".

— О работе, — он выбирает самый нейтральный вариант. — Если вам будет интересно, вот адрес.

Он аккуратно пишет на салфетке http://www.sebmoranblog.co.uk/ и протягивает Джону.

Положение спасает Шерлок. Конечно, не Шерлок лично, а телефон, который настойчиво вибрирует в кармане новым сообщением: 

"5 Lambeth Palace через 15 минут". 

— Прошу прощения, мне, кажется, пора, мой сосед, кажется, снова заскучал, — Джон неловко выбирается из-за стола, — но я почитаю, — он запихивает салфетку в карман. 

— Буду ждать ваших комментариев.

Себастьян почти уверен, что больше они не увидятся. Жаль только расстраивать Дженет. Ему стоило быть дружелюбнее и попросить телефон.

**Комментарии к блогу С.Морана. Выборка не репрезентативна.**

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Donovan:  
Сомнительный литературный этюд. 

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs. Hudson:  
Себастьян, дорогой, прекрасный рецепт. Миссис Тернер очень понравилось.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs Terner:  
Мистеру Тернеру тоже очень понравился. Дорогой, где ты научился так готовить?

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
Любопытно. Детективы на досуге пишете?

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
Хочу проследить за своей женой, как с вами связаться и оплатить заказ?

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs. Hudson:  
Мы с миссис Тернер плакали, бедная-бедная девочка.

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
Это была керосиновая смесь, а не бензин!

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Anderson:  
Сигара была просто сигарой! Все эти глупости – выдумка.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь John_W:  
Удивительно. А история про украденные пальцы (я бы никогда не догадался) и рецепт пирога, теперь я знаю, зачем нужен шафран.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Надеюсь, понравится.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь John_W:  
Уже испекли. Очень.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Я ещё несколько знаю, если тебе нравится индийская кухня.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs. Hudson:  
Себастьян, пригласи молодого человека к нам на ужин. 

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs Terner:  
Правда, Себастьян, ты прекрасно готовишь, никто не устоит. 

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:   
Вы помогли отправить за решетку невиновного человека!!!

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Donovan:

Да, только этим и занимаемся.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь John_W:  
Ты сомневаешься в том, что у тебя есть фанаты?

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Уже не сомневаюсь.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Лучше бы некоторых не было.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Jen-net  
Я все правильно сделала? Джим? Кто-нибудь? Пожалуйста…

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
Больше уверенности в себе, детка! Вспомни, кто тебя учит!

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs Terner:  
Прекраснейший экскурс в историю Второй мировой. Помнится, моя мать рассказывала, как отец всю службу носил ее фотографию в нагрудном кармане. Современные мужчины не так романтичны.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs. Hudson:  
И не говори, Тесси.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь John_W:  
Тебе нужно купить новый велосипедный замок. Я слышал, в центре снова воруют велосипеды.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Уже куплен. Спасибо.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь John_W:  
Как расследование?

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Засыпаю. Завтра расскажу.

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь Mrs. Hudson:  
Лично расскажешь! Себастьян, тебе нужно больше гулять. 

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Moran:  
Миссис Хадсон!

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
Комментируйте по теме! Развели тут сопливую романтику!

Оставлен комментарий, пользователь S.Donovan:  
Согласна с предыдущим комментарием.

Оставлен комментарий, Aidan  
За свободную любовь всех порву! Чем вам мешает?! 

Оставлен комментарий, Jen-net  
Не ссорьтесь.

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:  
А вы принимаете заказы по почте? 

Оставлен комментарий, анонимно:   
А где можно почитать тот рецепт?

-6-

Когнитивная свобода. Ты не должен изменять сознание ближнего, ты не должен мешать изменить свое сознание ближнему. Свобода, слышите, вы, жополизы государственной машины?

Эйдан запихивает тяжелое тело в Форд Фокус, а оно пытается вырваться у него из рук, тихо напевая что-то. Рядом суетятся еще двое с полусознательным мертвым весом.

— Ты их навел! — рычит Рыжий. Эйдан не знает его имени, у них не в почете имена. Это удобно.

— Какого хрена сразу я? — он защищается словами, потому что руки заняты. — Я тут два месяца не появлялся!

— Ты ведь работаешь с тем придурком-детективом, твою рожу даже в новостях показывали, — Рыжий дышит тяжело, рвано, и он прав, черт возьми. Во всем, кроме одного. Эйдан на детектива не работает. Он бы давно подался обратно в путешествия, он знает, как себя обеспечить, но остальные против. Им зачем-то нужен этот заплесневевший кусок Старого Света, который ему, уроженцу Нью-Джерси, даром не сдался.

Когда все наконец заваливаются в Форд и Рыжий жмет на газ, Эйдан пытается объяснить:

— Слушай, я что, похож на мразь, которая продается за стабильную зарплату и мед страховку? Мы почти пять лет знакомы, не в одной заварушке побывали. Да я бы скорее горло себе перерезал, чем сболтнул что-то лишнее копам. А у консультирующей заразы на меня…

Машина резко виляет в сторону.

— Консультирующая зараза? — с каким-то суеверным опасением произносит Рыжий. — Ты про кого?

— Да про детектива, конечно!

— Поосторожнее с "консультирующим". Пока ты мотался по Азии и тонул в депресняке, тут многое изменилось. Появились… консультанты. К ним обращаются, если совсем край. А если они сами обращаются, край ты уже переступил.

Эйдан думает, что этот вопрос надо провентилировать у Джима. Если удастся оторваться от копов.

***

_Тупая закрытая черепно-мозговая травма с переломами костей свода и основания черепа и ушибом головного мозга является прижизненной и возникла незадолго до смерти, о чем свидетельствуют характер кровоизлияний в области повреждений и отсутствие в них лейкоцитарной реакции. Особенности повреждений головы позволяют заключить, что Рейчел Хоуп могла получить черепно-мозговую травму при падении в водоем, как это и указано в обстоятельствах дела._

Джим погладил отчет кончиками пальцев. Получила при падении — вполне возможно, но вот в водоем ли? И в какой именно водоем?

Вечеринка проходила в доме за городом, не в университетской резиденции. При желании там можно найти достаточно водоемов. Больше полусотни студентов, гормоны, алкоголь, легкие наркотики и укромные уголки. Вопрос только в том, кто именно решил разбавить пунш привкусом кровавой трагедии.

— Это ты, Люси, отправил за мной эскорт? — с глухой злостью раздалось от входа. Джим даже не обернулся.

— Здравствуй, Эйдан.

— Такой умный, так нас хорошо различает… Да плевать я хотел! Ты нами не владеешь, понятно? — отчет отлетел в угол. — Понятно?!

В детстве Джим наблюдал, как дрессировщик ловко обращается с двумя гепардами. Это были прекрасные молодые звери, юркие, злобно скалящиеся, они перетекали по тумбам как ртуть. Они боролись каждую секунду, выполняя команды только со второго-третьего раза. Они не желали подчиняться хлысту, но делали это. На инстинктах. Выживания или подчинения более сильному. Джим не любил, когда человек таким образом показывал свою власть. Ломать прекрасное в угоду своему тщеславию — пошлый замысел. Ему нравилось думать, что на одном из представлений гепарды съедят дрессировщика. Он видел картинку в подробностях: с красной-красной кровью на песке арены, слышал крики зрителей, чувствовал запах вывалившихся внутренностей. Конечно, гепардов после этого убьют. Но такая цена за момент триумфа его вполне устраивала.

Сейчас Джим сам выступал в роли дрессировщика.

— Что здесь можно не понять? — он произнес это с искренним недоумением. — Вы и сами собой не владеете, куда уж мне.

— Ты, гребаный двуличный…

— И опять промах! Сегодня нужно учитывать ветер.

— Только не понимаю, за каким хреном тебе это понадобилось!

— Брависсимо, мой дорогой! Мы наконец-то добрались до сути. Я тут приберусь, а ты подумай над собственным вопросом. Не торопись, с непривычки может голова закружиться.

Джим встал, собрал рассыпавшиеся бумаги и спокойно уселся обратно в кресло. Раз. Два. Т...

— Если заложил не ты, — Эйдан говорил тихо, холодно, — значит, как-то связано с тобой. Меня выслеживали отсюда. 

— Поклонники! Какое внимание. Я на правильном пути.

— О чем ты…

— Что Хоуп сказал про другие детективные агентства? "Их запугали или подкупили". Нас начинают запугивать.

Бумаги полетели обратно в угол. Джим больше не видел в них ценности, алгоритм был уже готов. Оставалось только выбрать "да" или "нет", такое простое уравнение, так мало разнообразия. Всегда приходится убивать неугодные варианты.

Он метнулся к вешалке, сгреб куртку и сжал ее в объятиях, глубоко вдохнув запах кожи.

— Ты чувствуешь? Труп двенадцатилетней выдержки, удовлетвори меня, детка!

Эйдан поперхнулся воздухом. Недоумение вышибло из него гнев.

— Чувак, я таким не интересуюсь, я тупо по мальчикам.

— Ретроград,— постановил Джим, накидывая куртку. — Там, куда мы идем, тебя научат обращаться с мертвецами.

— А куда это мы идем?

— В морг, мой волк свободного племени, в мо-орг!

— Охренительно. Без меня.

— Тогда позови Себастьяна, — Джим остановился в дверях. Смертельный номер, почтеннейшей публике рекомендуется запастись нашатырем и местами на кладбище. — Это в твоих интересах. Позови Себастьяна.

Эйдан опустил голову. Он застыл в неподвижности, только сжимались и разжимались кулаки. Все сосредоточилось на времени, а время превратилось в ничто. Плохая, плохая привычка четвертого измерения. Когда ладони дрогнули в последний раз и расслабились, Джим понял, что трюк удался.

— Здравствуй, Себ, — сказал он. — Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим… патологоанатомом. Думаю, мы уже дошли до этой стадии в наших отношениях.

***

Лондон влажно и почти неприлично блестит, как будто его намазали не водой, а массажным маслом. Здание Бартса призывно маячит серыми стенами.

— Молли Хупер? Та самая Молли? — на ходу переспрашивает Себ. — Вы с ней встречались?

Джим морщится.

— Что-то вроде. Смотрел с ней "Гли" и гладил ее кота. Пришлось сказать ей, что я гей.

— Так ты гей или ты сказал, что гей?

— Ради нашей любви, не задавай мне таких компрометирующих вопросов. Ты видел ее блог?

— В таких случаях я беспокоюсь не о блоге, а о том, как женщина выглядит утром без макияжа.

Джим душераздирающе вздыхает:

— Ты не представляешь, насколько отстал от жизни.

Десять минут спустя, оказавшись перед робкого вида девушкой в белом халате, Себ понимает — да, действительно отстал. Безнадежно. Года три назад он бы обязательно попытался пригласить эту чайную розу на ужин. И скорее всего, отказа бы не получил. Собственно говоря, ничто не мешает сделать шаг вперед…

— А это твой друг? — с застенчивой улыбкой спрашивает роза. Под словом "друг" она явно подразумевает нечто большее, чем просто друг.

"Молчи. Нет, не молчи. Боже, если ты это сделаешь, я тебя оставлю в одном из местных морозильников", — панически проносится в голове, пока Джим открывает рот.

— Самый близкий, — доверительно сообщает детектив. — Ближе к телу чем рубашка. Иногда использую его вместо рубашки.

— Чаще вместо дверного коврика, — сухо добавляет Себ.

— Моя принцесса не скучает здесь, в компании равнодушных молчунов? А, что это я. Почти забыл, какое веселье можно устроить в морге ночью!

Молли краснеет, и на секунду Себу кажется, что Мориарти перегнул палку. Но затем девушка фыркает от смеха:

— Ты же знаешь, я с мертвыми нахожу общий язык лучше, чем с живыми.

— Это не недостаток, — Джим тепло улыбается и приобнимает ее за плечи. От такой откровенной манипуляции Себа начинает подташнивать. — Кстати, принцесса, ты бы не могла просмотреть одно экспертное заключение и сказать, есть ли в нем что-то странное.

— Без самого материала…

— У меня есть фото и видео.

Таким тоном говорят про порнушку, а не про трупы.

…

 _Ты убийство расследуешь, сынок. Щепетильность дома оставь. Помню, пока летели из Нью-Дели в Шри-Ланку, болтали с одним немцем. Каждый год ездит в Африку, интересуется местными обычаями. Там, в Африке, есть несколько племен, где каннибализм до сих пор используется как ритуальное наказание убийцы. Съедаешь убийцу — съедаешь и его душу, каково? Я вот одобряю. Не дело таким душам бродить по свету._  
…

А сколько, интересно, душ может быть в одном человеке?

— Так что на первый взгляд никаких неточностей, — говорит Молли. Кажется, она говорит уже довольно долго. — Хотя таких случаях легко спутать прижизненные повреждения с теми, что нанесены незадолго после смерти. Место утопления определяют по диатомовому планктону во внутренних органах, если нет более ярких ориентиров. Ну, водорослей, например.

Джим выхватывает у нее из рук фотографию.

— Планктон? Звучит интересно. Расскажи мне больше.

— Да особенно нечего рассказывать. Планктон в разных водоемах имеет свои особенности, и если человек наглотался воды в одном месте, а потом его перевезли в другое…

— …то подделка одного этого результата перекраивает всю картину преступления, — вмешивается Себ. — Отлично, Эйнштейн, и что ты собираешься с этим делать? Рейчел Хоуп кремировали. Провести повторную экспертизу не получится.

— Мне не нужна экспертиза, солнышко, — Джим бесцеремонно вытягивается на прозекторском столе и кладет руки под голову. — Мне нужен эксперт. Который четыре года назад погиб в уличной перестрелке, причем тело так и не нашли. По крайней мере, это официальная версия. И знаешь, что странно? Он погиб очень вовремя, как раз перед служебной проверкой, грозившей служебным же расследованием. Я на досуге просмотрел историю его банковских счетов. Увлекательно! Безутешная вдова сейчас счастливо живет в Колумбии, и, насколько я понимаю, не одна. Я бы даже рискнул предположить — с телом. Которое не нашли. За последние несколько лет таких странно исчезнувших тел было слишком много, чтобы списать их на внезапно заинтересовавшихся нашей анатомией инопланетян.

Себ опасливо уточняет:

— Ты ведь не собираешься лететь за этим экспертом в Колумбию?

— Сейчас, только расправлю свои орлиные крылья!

— Постойте. Но тогда… это не единичный случай подделки экспертного заключения, — Молли высказывает общую мысль, которая вертится вокруг и трется о череп изнутри как ласковая кошка.

Джим одним движением стекает со стола.

— Верно, — подтверждает он. — Это система, которую кто-то старательно поддерживал. Под всеми покрывалами цивилизации старая добрая гниль человеческой природы, родная, давно не виделись.

Себ хочет что-нибудь возразить. Сказать, что существует не только гниль, вернее, это не гниль даже, а естественно-нейтральное состояние Вселенной. Сказать, что некоторые поступки нельзя трактовать однозначно. Привести примеры. Это почти инстинктивная, защитная необходимость. Но он ловит взгляд детектива и прикусывает язык.

За глазными яблоками Джеймса Мориарти, в нейронах и синапсах, раскачивается мир. Как висельник на веревке. Пожалуй, с этого ракурса человеческая природа действительно выглядит мерзко.

И Себ произносит совсем другие слова:

— Тогда какой вообще смысл заниматься всей этой ерундой с раскрытием преступлений? Если ты видишь в людях только гниль?

Джим смаргивает мир.

— Дурная привычка, полагаю, — удивленно, как будто сам от себя такого не ожидал, отвечает он.

-7-

— Какую глупость ты читаешь с таким лицом? Неужели снова результаты торгов на фондовой бирже? — Шерлок отбросил смычок и подошел, чтобы заглянуть в экран лэптопа. — Как закрылся Шанхай?

— Это интереснее, — Джон увеличил освещенность экран для удобства чтения, — это парень, который работает с Мориарти. Мориарти это...

— Я знаю, кто такой Джеймс Мориарти, Джон, — Шерлок едва не перегнулся через него, просматривая страницу.

— Ты не знаешь, кто такой Том Круз, с моей стороны было логично предположить...

— Не пользуйся логикой, тебе это вредит, — Холмс переместился и развернул ноутбук, — мне неудобно листать.

— Ты уже на третьей странице и перескочил два интересных расследования, он там рассказывает про статуи...

— С чужих слов, заметь. Я прочел все довольно внимательно, как видишь. Я быстро читаю.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты вроде как гений, — доктор Уотсон откинулся на диванные подушки. — Так что ты думаешь?

— О чем или о ком? — Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук и положил на журнальный столик, на котором уже ютились журналы по судебной антропологии, три пустые кружки и емкость с чем-то похожим на порох.

— О блоге.

Шерлок покосился в сторону своего квартиранта и многозначительно хмыкнул:

— В самом блоге нет ровным счетом ничего интересного для человека, одаренного умом. Слишком много описаний и "воды", почти никаких фактов. Кто так описывает расследование? На месте Мориарти я нашел бы себе другого блогера, но, — театральная пауза провоцировала ожидание, — тебя же больше интересует его блогер, а не его расследования. Любопытный экземпляр.

— Экземпляр? Ты так называешь людей?

— У него любопытный экземпляр психического заболевания или феномена, как посмотреть, — весьма активное и полноценное расщепление личности. Впрочем, если твоей врачебной душе будет угодно — диссоциативное расстройство идентичности.

Джон поморщился:

— С чего ты взял? Если тебе не нравятся эпитеты и обороты, это не повод называть кого-то... 

— Кем? Пациентом психиатрической клиники? Да ладно тебе, не будь ханжой: с биполярным живут, с Дауном живут, с этим тоже живут. По крайней мере, ему не бывает скучно, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Этот блог ведет как минимум три разных личности. Возможно, их на самом деле трое, но не ходят же они всей толпой на места преступлений? Невообразимая глупость! Теперь обрати внимание: комментарии от "читателей” заставляют меня предположить, что они знакомы с автором лично и не сомневаются в его хм… единичности. Да и лексический запас всех записей схожий, несмотря на разную структуру предложений и характерных для каждой "личности" словечек. Один из авторов явно женщина. Сомневаешься? Спроси сам.

Джон собрал со стола кружки и отнес на кухню. Информацию надо было переварить. Встречаешь кого-то симпатичного, читаешь невероятно интересный блог, думаешь "а почему бы и нет?", но тут появляется Холмс и... что, собственно?

— Предлагаешь прямо спросить, сколько личностей квартирует у него в голове? Знаешь, Шерлок, люди находят такие вопросы оскорбительными.

— Ты слишком беспокоишься о том, чтобы не задеть чьи-то чувства. Это реальный мир, а не тот, в котором ты провел... Сколько? Три года? Чьи-то чувства все равно будут задеты, даже если ты постараешься быть вежливым.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о том, как там на самом деле, — отрезал Джон.

— Хоть ты и сомневаешься, но я весьма неплохо знаю, как "там". Мне, честно, не понравилось: грязно, паршиво и подло, и ничего не меняется вторую сотню лет. 

— Ты не можешь считать, что то, что делают солдаты ради своей страны — грязно.

— Он не может, а я могу, — глухо ответила ему Мэри, снова, как приведение, проскальзывая в комнату. — Подло и паршиво. Даже если не вам, уходящим, то нам, остающимся, потому что вы там умираете, а мы остаемся жить тут. И мы, Джон, никому не нужны. Расскажи про эту страну Кире! Ей нужен отец, а не страна.

Она говорила тихо, но с каким-то надрывом, отчего Джону сделалось тяжело дышать.

— После его смерти нам не осталось ничего, даже гроба не было. Эта страна никогда не думала о нас, просто выгнала на улицу мать и ее годовалую дочь — умирать от голода. А Джеймс так много говорил об идеалах, прямо как ты.

— Мэри... — позвал ее Джон.

— Не надо, я выпью воды.

Шерлок проводил ее взглядом. Его, кажется, совершенно не тронула сцена в гостиной. Хотя, чему удивляться, Мэри говорила, что он ее спас, значит, он отлично знал предысторию. 

— Видишь, — произнес он, наконец, — чьи-то чувства все равно бывают задеты, даже если ты очень стараешься, Джон. Надеюсь, это отучит тебя от глупой вежливости.

***

— И тогда я его прошу: "Повторите, откуда привезли этот лук?" И знаешь, это невыносимо, как будто я глухая. И он мне: "Мисс плохо слышит?" — Мэри коверкает язык, изображая акцент продавца на рынке, сопровождая каждое слово ударом ножа по доске: огурцы для салата принимают на себя удар. — Мисс плохо слышит?! Сам членораздельно слова произносить не научился, а наглости! Мисс слышит эту тарабарщину, но не может разобрать, откуда, черт побери, привези лук.

Она кладет нож на стол и поднимает голову. Мелкие кудряшки у висков подпрыгивают.

— Прости меня, — говорит Джон. 

— За что ты извиняешься? За всю страну? — она ссыпает огурцы в миску. — Передай мне перец, пожалуйста. 

— Не знаю, мне показалось, я обидел тебя. Помочь чем?

— Порежь помидоры, — предлагает ему Мэри. — Я не обиделась, вспомнила многое. Джеймс, мой муж, — она тщательно моет перец и кладет на доску для резки, — он был очень похож на тебя. Я сбежала к нему...

— Сбежала? — Джон против воли улыбается, чуть склонив голову, как делает всегда, когда он настроен слушать. — Поверить не могу, что ты сбежала из дома.

— О да, я сбежала, — Мэри качает головой, — тогда у меня был ветер в голове, было мне шестнадцать лет и я влюбилась. Мои родители, люди довольно строгих нравов, не разделили мое увлечение. Оно и понятно, мне было шестнадцать, он на десять лет старше, да ещё и военный.

— Ты не похожа на тех, кто...

— Поступает по зову сердца? — она забирает у него нарезанные помидоры и просит: — Возьми сыр, он на верхней полке. Я сильно изменилась после его смерти, Шерлок подтвердит. Он тоже сильно изменился, после смерти матери.

— Ты знаешь его так давно? 

Джон едва мог себе представить, каким был Шерлок десять-пятнадцать лет назад. Необычайно серьезным молодым человеком? Или же он просто наслаждался жизнью, не желая планировать будущее и закладывать фундамент блестящей карьеры.

— Не совсем. Его родители знали моих родителей, вернее, нет, мои родители работали на его родителей и вели финансовые дела. Мы встречались раз или два, но я плохо помню то время. Достал сыр? Порежь, пожалуйста, кубиками.

— Это будет греческий салат? 

— Это будет еда! — она моет руки и, отворачиваясь от раковины, брызгает на него водой. 

— Ай...

— Мне нравилось так делать... раньше. Джеймс был тут в Англии, а потом его послали в Ирак. Я была на четвертом месяце беременности. Его отпустили ненадолго, когда родилась Кира, чтобы он смог подержать ее на руках. А три месяца спустя его убили. 

Она говорит так же, как говорят те, кто был на войне: прямо, сухо, в определенной последовательности выстраивая события, чтобы слушатель получил полную информацию. За этими словами нет чувств, потому что чувства заканчиваются там, в прошлом, которое лучше похоронить под тонной хороших воспоминаний.

— Мне жаль, — повторяет он, в принципе, понимая всю бесполезность собственных сожалений.

— А мне нет. Нам не суждено было быть вместе, раз так сложилось, — она заправляет салат соусом и ставит на плиту кастрюлю с водой. — У меня есть Кира, у нас есть еда и крыша над головой, хотя было время… я не знала, доживем ли мы до утра.

— Почему?

— У меня не было дома и работы, у меня не получалось добиться хоть каких-то выплат после смерти Джеймса, а платить за аренду скоро стало нечем. Мне предлагали отдать Киру в приют. Отдать в приют единственное, что связывало меня.. — она замолкает и смотрит на закипающую воду прежде, чем засыпать в кастрюлю рис. — Они хотели отобрать ее, потому что у нас не было дома и мне нечем было ее кормить. Наверно, это было правильно, но... она же моя дочь. 

Джон решил молчать и дать ей выговориться. Почему-то ему казалось, что женщина нечасто находила в себе силы, чтобы рассказать кому-то эту историю.

— А потом появился Шерлок. Не знаю уж, как он нашел меня, но он сам какое-то время был бездомным, я слышала, у него были связи. И он искал меня. После похорон Джеймса он искал меня и нашел, потому что я, вроде как, вдохновила его уйти из дома. Странно, не правда ли? И предложил работу. Этот дом достался ему после смерти миссис Холмс, а до того принадлежал ее матери и бабушке Шерлока. Говорят, интересная была старушка, французская танцовщица. Тут многое сохранилось из оригинальной мебели, да и при реконструкции дизайнер попытался сохранить этот дух. Хотя, когда мы приехали сюда в первый раз, Джон, должна признаться, я едва не сломала себе шею, провалившись на лестнице — ступени были слишком старыми и никто не ремонтировал дом лет сорок.

— Так этот дом достался Шерлоку по наследству? — Джон предполагал что-то такое, но Холмс никогда не упоминал в разговорах свою семью. Какими они были? Остроумными и язвительными, как он? Высокомерными аристократами? Обычными чиновниками среднего звена? Потомственными укротителями лошадей?

— Да, я же сказала. Достань из холодильника молоко, — Мэри открывает шкафчик и достает маленькую кастрюльку, — сварю горячий шоколад для Киры. 

— Он не любит рассказывать о себе. 

— Но это же Шерлок! — Мэри пожимает плечами и даже восклицание у нее получается тусклое, будто уходящее внутрь. — Он никогда не будет рассказывать о себе. Холмсы всегда были такими, насколько я помню мнение своего отца о них. Слишком проницательные, чтобы можно было что-то утаить. Но это утомительно — знать все про всех. Тяжело выносить даже самых близких людей.

— Он только что заявил, что человек, с которым я познакомился на рынке, страдает множественными личностями. И это только прочитав его блог! Докторам нужны месяцы и годы, чтобы поставить диагноз.

— Ну, если он так сказал, то так и есть, — просто согласилась Мэри и сняла горячий шоколад с конфорки. — Тебе он понравился?

— Холмс?

— Этот человек, чей блог ты читал. Если слова Шерлока тебя задели, значит, понравился. Тогда не обращай внимания: одна личность или две, или три... иногда кто-то просто подходит тебе, женщины такое чувствуют.

— Я не думаю, что ему...

— О, так значит все же ему! — Мэри перелила шоколад в большую кружку и добавила сливок. — Тебе не повредит свидание. Или даже два. Иначе ты уподобишься всем неисправимым одиноким сердцам, бывающим в этом доме. Мне кажется, над входом в него уже весит самое настоящее проклятие одиночества. 

— Но я...

— Когда ты начинаешь мямлить, мне хочется и тебя напоить горячим шоколадом, мистер Уотсон. Хватит уже проводить вечера перед телевизором или наблюдая за бесконечными попытками Шерлока получить золото из меди, тебе нужно сходить на настоящие свидание. 

— Мэри, — Джон в очередной раз пытается остановить ее, но проще остановить цунами, чем женщину, получившую возможность покомандовать чужой личной жизнью.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай! Или ты идешь на свидание, или я заставляю тебя пить горячий шоколад и есть овсянку неделю. Нет, две недели. Ты же знаешь, что не стоит меня злить?

Джон знал. В конце концов, миссис Уотсон желала ему только добра, не так ли?

***

Превращать все в свидание он не планировал. Нет, совсем нет. Он хотел встретиться и... Спросить прямо? "Извини, мой друг сказал, что у тебя диссоциация, можно посмотреть всех?"

За годы врачебной практики Джон научился не вздрагивать от вида запущенной гангрены и терпеливо повторять раз за разом одно и то же больным с Альцгеймером. Но этот парень не был пациентом (что усложняло задачу "остаться невозмутимым") и почему-то нравился ему (что возводило задачу в разряд "невыполнимо"). За неуместное любопытство можно и в нос получить, если только Себастьян или хотя бы одна из его личностей не наделены хорошим чувством юмора.

В конце концов, у парня должно быть чувство юмора, раз он согласился на эту, с позволения сказать, встречу.

— Джон, — раздалось сзади.

Себ просто устал. Джим оказывал на него странное бодрящее действие. С ним нельзя было расслабляться, поэтому всех, кто внутри, приходилось держать в узде. Степень влияния, которую имел на них детектив, настораживала. Себ не доверял никому, и меньше всех — Джиму. Да он самому себе не доверял, черт возьми. Укрыться от этой неразберихи в пабе на пару часов показалось хорошей идеей. Джон Уотсон показался хорошим человеком. По крайней мере, так утверждала Дженет.

— Привет, — Джон протянул руку для пожатия и предложил: — присаживайся, пожалуйста. Тут неплохо готовят лазанью, хотя, если честно, я в этом не очень разбираюсь.

Разобраться хотелось в другом: "Говорю ли я сейчас с тем же человеком, с которым познакомился на рынке". Внешне никаких отличий не проявилось. Так все-таки Шерлок неправ? Или прав? Джон умел контролировать страх, но не любопытство. От зудящей необходимости узнать ответ он едва удерживал себя на месте и постарался стать совершенно неподвижным, будто застывшим. Это не ускользнуло от собеседника.

— Все в порядке?

— Мне нравится блог. Очень нравится. Нет, на самом деле, мне очень нравится...

Себ понял, что отдохнуть не выйдет.

— Ты ерзаешь, как будто на гвоздях сидишь, — заметил он. — Какие-то проблемы? Неудачное время для встречи?

Джон никогда не был трусом, поэтому заставил себя собраться с силами и решился:

— У тебя... расщепление личности, это так?

Пауза. Пауза. Пауза. Себ замер. Он почувствовал себя глубоководным моллюском, которого внезапно выплеснуло на поверхность. Карпом, брошенным на раскаленную сковороду. В голове завыла как оставшийся без стаи волк тревожная сирена. Пауза. Пауза.

Через минуту он вспомнил о дыхании.

— С чего ты… — он прочистил горло. — С чего ты решил?

— Мой сосед... арендодатель... мой друг, наверное, черт, я не всегда несу чушь, извини. Шерлок. Он прочел твой блог, потому что я говорил о нем достаточно много. И он считает, что под одним ником пишут разные люди. И Шерлок, он вроде как гений. То есть, он не слишком вежлив и обходителен, но чертовски умен.

Джон замолчал и отвел взгляд.

— В вас я тоже не замечаю особой вежливости, молодой человек, — проскрипел какой-то старчески-поношенный голос. И следом растерянное: — Фог, пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но благополучно забыл, что именно и зачем.

Себ со вздохом уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Да, я знаю. Спятить можно. Наверное, я давно спятил. Не надо было заводить этот блог, по крайней мере, делать его публичным. Джим предупреждал, что такое может случиться.

— О, — выдохнул Джон (не все же сидеть с открытым ртом), — тебе не стоит волноваться, я не собираюсь об этом трубить на каждом углу. Опять же, не думаю, что у кого-то ещё хватит ума догадаться. Хотя, если честно, это впечатляет.

— Впечатляет — не то слово, — ладони опустились на стол. — Спасибо.

Джон вымученно улыбнулся:

— Пожалуй, мне стоит заказать что-нибудь выпить. 

— И мне.

— И лазанью. Думаю, это не помешает. Ты же не против?

— Я? — Себ испытал желание глупо хихикнуть и спросить что-нибудь вроде: "Какой из Я?" Вместо этого он нервно сглотнул. — Абсолютно не против. Этот твой гениальный друг, он как-то связан с психологией?

— С чем он только не связан, — Джону откинулся на стул, — больше всего на свете он любит загадки. Ему нравится разгадывать людей, я бы сказал. От него ничего невозможно скрыть, иногда мне кажется, что он читает мысли. Понятия не имею, как ему это удается, но, похоже, он видит меня насквозь и, если что-то не так, осуждает. Прямо глаз божий.

Себ рассмеялся.

— За исключением пары моментов ты описал Джима, — заявил он, когда приступ смеха прошел. — Только Джим людей не просто разгадывает, он формирует их них свою невидимую армию. Если ты делаешь что-то, значит, он хочет, чтобы ты делал именно это. Он называет это "нажимать на кнопки", сравнивает с компьютерной клавиатурой. Иногда мне кажется, что из нас двоих дипломированный псих — он, а я санитар на подхвате.

— Знаешь, а в Лондоне не так уж скучно, если правильно подобрать соседей, — Джон . — Думаю, все же стоит привлечь внимание официантки, иначе мы рискуем умереть от голода.

И они привлекли. А потом привлекли еще раз. И еще. А потом им, кажется, посоветовали сходить проветриться, но настроения это не сбило.

-8-

Боже, зачем было так напиваться. Боже? Ты есть там? Там вообще кто-нибудь есть?

— Я не осуждаю тебя.

Здравствуй, Фог!

— Я рад, что ты стал выбираться из скорлупы.

Рад-ад-д… Слишком короткое слово. Скорлупы-лупы-уп… Упс. Суп. Суп они, кажется, тоже ели. С Джоном. Джон-он-но. Он-но. Оно. Свидание. Нет, просто встреча. Нет, встреча не подходит. Не оно. Тогда должна быть — она. Джон-а. Смешное имя. Вроде как Жан, или Джакомо, а еще Шон. Или Хуан?

— Отвратительно.

Согласен. Выпивка в этом пабе и правда была отвратительная, хотя после третьего стакана вкус стал гораздо лучше. У выпивки. Не у них с Джоном.

— Просыпайся, ну!

А зачем?

— Ты нужен Джиму.

Да никто ему не нужен. Хотя, может, Людвиг нужен. Или Эйдан. Или Дженет. Он нажимает клапаны. Или клавиши.

— Просыпайся, идиот несчастный.

Вполне счастливый. На данный момент. Только голова раскалывается, как будто в нее весь день долбили отбойным молотком. Долбили-били-или-ли. Счастливый ли?

 _Ищешь девушку, у нее в глазах солнце, и ее нет. Ищешь девушку…_

Нет-нет-нет, выключите картинку, отбой, баста, хватит. Некрасивое раздувшееся тело, вытекшие глаза и вмятина на черепе. Похоже на женщину. Оно когда-то было женщиной. Но оно не Люси. Трудно узнать.

— А ты присмотрись, мальчик. Внимательнее.

Просто невежливо показывать мертвых людей в кошмарах. Люди же могут обидеться. Кошмары тоже.

— Узнал?

Тело рассыпается в пыль, как разбитая гипсовая скульптура.

…Себ просыпается от того что подушка под щекой промокла. Он прекрасно помнит, что ему снилось, и вздрагивает, почувствовав легкие скользящие прикосновения.

— Горячая ночь? — Джим сидит на корточках рядом с кроватью и водит ловцом снов по его груди. Перья цепляются за пуговицы рубашки. — Ты так стонал, что я даже позавидовал.

— Я видел Рэйчел Хоуп, — Себ отпихивает руку с ловцом. — И она выглядела немного мертвой.

— Ясно. Ты, конечно, не догадался спросить у нее, что произошло на той вечеринке.

— Почему-то не пришло в голову.

После сна сознание еще затуманено, все кажется нечетким, полуреальным: очертания фигуры рядом, слова.

Джим включает ночник. Свет обжигает глаза как кислота.

— Порядочные девушки не напиваются так на первом свидании.

— Это было не свидание, — бормочет Себ. Он пытается понять, сколько времени прошло. Судя по темноте за окнами, сейчас уже следующий вечер.

— А, тогда, конечно, все в порядке. Досадно будет, если посреди поцелуя из красавицы выберется чудовище. — Джим наклоняется ближе, почти шипя куда-то в район подбородка: — Если хочешь, чтобы твоя внутренняя система сдержек и противовесов работала стабильно, держись подальше от алкоголя.

Он отстраняется раньше, чем Себ успевает осознать сам факт такого близкого контакта.

— Аспирин и я ждем тебя внизу. 

Когда дверь за детективом закрывается, в нее летит подушка. А Себ падает обратно в кровать и мысленно желает Мориарти навернуться с лестницы. Нет. Лучше не надо. Хотя, если он сломает всего лишь ногу…

За дверью тихо, скрип ступеней не слышен. Себ задерживает дыхание в ожидании вскрика и глухого удара. Нет. Ничего. Обошлось. 

Дыхание возвращается.

 _"Ты никого не убивал"._

Верно. Мысли не убивают. А что будет, если из красавицы выберется чудовище?

 _"Мы никого не убиваем"._

Да. Не виновен, вы взяли не того человека, на курок нажимала правая рука дьявола. На курок можно нажимать по-разному, словами, мыслями, желаниями — это пугает. Только вчера она поцеловала отца в щеку, сказав: все будет в порядке, пусть он не беспокоится. А тот на секунду подумал, представил, что "в порядке" не будет. И не стало.

Ерунда. От алкоголя действительно лучше держаться подальше.

Когда Себ спускается в гостиную, аспирин, кажется, рад ему больше, чем Джим. Последний просто указывает на кучу аудиозаписей и протоколов, объясняя, на что следует обратить внимание при сортировке информации.

— Ты все-таки не считаешь это несчастным случаем, — полуутвердительно произносит Себ.

— Разве важно, как считаю я? — Джим поджимает под себя ноги, проваливаясь в кресло глубже. — Важно, как считают те, кто там присутствовал. Я не ищу объективную истину, милый, это бесполезный мусор. Я ищу подходящий миф. На этот раз он нашел меня сам.

— Система.

— Система, — Джим поглаживает подлокотники, — она прекрасна. Будь я преступником, обязательно придумал бы что-то подобное.

— Сначала ты вообще сомневался, что какое-то преступление имело место. Почему выбрал именно эту версию?

— Она поскреблась в дверь, я налил ей блюдечко молока и мы решили: теперь можно официально назваться детективом и его версией. Ты собираешься действовать? У нас, между прочим, пятьдесят подозреваемых.

Себ вздыхает, заливает аспирин чаем и берется за сортировку. К утру подозреваемых остается пять. Имени Чака Петтерсона среди них нет.

***

Миссис Хадсон была далека от мыли, что два тридцатилетних мужнины не могут о себе позаботиться. Особенно если один из них периодически превращается в совершенно очаровательную девушку. По крайней мере, она казалась очаровательной. Даже с мужской внешностью. И отлично вязала. Сама миссис Хадсон так и не обучилась этому ремеслу. 

Однако поддерживать порядок в помещении Марта считала своей прямой обязанностью, поэтому каждую неделю она протирала у жильцов пыль и занималась другой мелкой уборкой. Ее это успокаивало. С тех пор как в квартире поселился Джим, там постоянно появлялось что-то новое: от гончарного круга до раритетных печатных станков. Иногда гостиная преображалась до неузнаваемости. Правда, детектив был неизменно аккуратен и даже царапины нигде не оставил.

Подвал он тоже арендовал. Туда Марта старалась заходить пореже, потому что хирургический стол, набор инструментов и огромные, в человеческий рост, холодильники не отвечали ее представлениям о комфорте. В холодильниках хранилась плесень. По крайне мере, больше она ничего там не обнаружила.

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Марта протирала детектор лжи.

— Я бы хотел увидеть мистера Мориарти, — сообщил пожилой джентльмен, снимая кепку.

— Боюсь, его сейчас нет, — ответила она. — И я даже примерно не представляю, когда они с мистером Мораном появятся. 

— Значит, оба отсутствуют, — джентльмен заметно помрачнел. — А могу я подождать их? Если вы, конечно, не возражаете. Кстати, этот рыжий кот на фартуке подчеркивает цвет ваших волос. 

Марта зарделась. 

— А вы знаете, как поднять настроение одинокой женщине, — она отступила, пропуская посетителя в дом. 

— Такая женщина не должна быть одинока. Я посижу в гостиной?

— Пожалуйста, как вам будет удобно! — Марта кокетливо поправила прическу. Приятный человек, надо узнать о нем побольше. — Я могу сделать чай. Если...

— Что вы, не нужно лишнего беспокойства.

— Глупости, это никакое не беспокойство, — она решительно направилась на кухню.

Джефф Хоуп проводил ее взглядом и со скоростью, которой странно было ожидать от человека его возраста, метнулся к диванному столику. Там поблескивал отполированной крышкой ноутбук. Но внимание Джеффа привлек не этот аппарат, а небрежно свернутая бумага с напечатанными на ней фамилиями. "Петтерсон, Прюит, Райли..." — и напротив каждой фамилии какой-то условный знак. Пять фамилий были выделены кружками. 

— Подонки, — пошептал Джефф. — Уже скоро, Рэй, мой солнечный лучик, моя малышка. 

В этот момент из кухни выплыла миссис Хадсон с тяжелым подносом снеди к чаю.

— Я прошу прощения, — Джефф спрятал бумагу в карман, — мне нужно... Мне нужно уйти. Очень срочное дело. 

— Но вы еще вернетесь? — домовладелица разочарованно опустила уголки губ. 

— Я постараюсь. 

Он знал, что не вернется. Детектив сыграл свою роль, теперь им не по пути.

-9-

Пиратство было бы неплохой альтернативой его нынешнему роду деятельности. Увы, настоящие пираты перевелись еще в эпоху, когда моря бороздили парусники, а нынешняя братия не тянула даже на мелких бандитов с материка.

Шерлок был разочарован. Это чувство (чувство! тоже мне!) преследовало его все чаще, и с ним нужно было что-то делать.

Все рано или поздно превращалось в рутину, но как могла превратиться в рутину работа, которую он придумал именно для того чтобы не прострелить себе голову в один прекрасный день? Стоило признать, что он, Шерлок Холмс, несколько недооценил пресловутый человеческий фактор. В нем, хладнокровном консультанте преступности всея Британии, было слишком много человеческого. 

С досады от последней мысли Шерлок выстрелил в стену, целясь прямо в центр унылого гобелена с пахарями и стогами сена. Пожалуй, будь он написан сейчас, а не триста лет назад, на обратной стороне рамы обязательно бы нашлась надпись "Сделано в Голландии". Терпеть "пахарей" Шерлок не собирался.

Явившаяся на шум Мэри закатила глаза и поджала губы, но промолчала. Она всегда молчала, даже когда помогала вытаскивать трупы особо ретивых наемников из дома. Он выбрал ее правильно, угадав идеальное сочетание отчаяния и отвращения к окружающему миру. Да и Кира оказалась весьма кстати. Не скучная девочка.

Мэри тем временем осторожно сняла "пахарей" со стены. Холмс подумал о том, что его "мастер" — прекраснейшая находка: старик подделывал "голландцев" идеально, копия, висящая сейчас в музее Парижа не вызывала никаких сомнений вот уже... пять лет.

На стене осталась вмятина, сама же пуля провалилась куда-то за комод. Шерлок подумал, что стоит посвятить больше времени изучению движения пули, выпущенной из оружия разного калибра, в условиях жилого помещения. Подумал и выстрелил Мэри вслед. Она не обернулась.

Столько усилий для достижения того, чем он владеет сейчас, и все впустую? Власть требовала постоянной отдачи, никто не признавал его лидерство, пока он не заставил их. Глупые озлобленные идиоты кусали руки, дающие им пищу. Те немногие, с кем можно было работать, считались террористами. Не то чтобы ему это мешало, но цеплять на хвост еще и ЦРУ с Интерполом — себе дороже. А внутренние дрязги на черном рынке уже порядком надоели.

Сабат вошла и приблизилась так стремительно, что избежать хлесткого удара по щеке ему не удалось.

— Не смей стрелять в Мэри.

Шерлок усмехнулся, потирая краешек рта — задел ногтем.

— На колени, — бесстрастно распорядился он.

Она выдохнула через нос, как испуганная лошадь, но исполнила приказ — не могла не исполнить. Холмс вложил ей в руки пистолет с таким расчетом, что, нажми она на курок, пуля вошла бы под сердце.

— Ваша трепетная женская дружба иногда утомляет меня, — Шерлое сел напротив нее, скопировав позу. — Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

— Понимаю, — она не моргнула, так и смотрела прямо, глаза ее сделались почти черными, а взгляд бессмысленным. Взгляд смертницы.

— Если я захочу, ты нажмешь на курок, — Шерлок говорил так, будто смертельно устал повторять ребенку один и тот же запрет: нельзя брать что-либо без спроса.

— Да.

— Мне надоели ирландцы, с ними нужно что-то делать, — он потянул ее на себя, как потянул бы кошку или собаку, уложив голову себе на колени. Она так и осталась сжавшейся, а пистолет был все еще у сердца:

— Что-нибудь сделай.

— Никаких идей? — Шерлоку не нравилось прикасаться к людям, но Сабат это было необходимо, чтобы держаться. Он сжал руку на плече, большим пальцем касаясь выступающих позвонков на шее.

— Показательная казнь? — сердцебиение ее замедлилось, она успокаивалась. 

— А говоришь "никаких идей"! Почему, собственно, нет? — Шерлок ободряюще сжал руку еще сильнее, наверняка оставив синяки.

С ирландцами все пошло не так, как он планировал, но это даже порадовало: его планы редко кому удавалось сорвать. Особенно такому человеку как Джон Уотсон.

Его наивность забавляла почти так же, как ревность Сабат. С ним хотелось поиграть, дать свободу и уверенность. Чтобы потом отобрать все.

-10- 

Ничто так не бодрит утром понедельника как свежеобнаруженный в Бренте труп.

— Вы, сэр, выглядите так, как будто вас укусил зомби с перманентной бессонницей, — безжалостно информирует Донован.

— Спасибо, Салли, — с сарказмом отвечает Лестрейд и продолжает наблюдать за фотографом. Тот скрупулезно переводит человеческую оболочку в цифровой формат.

— Я бы сказала, что похоже на случай с Петтерсоном, нужно только дождаться лабораторных анализов. Бумажник на месте, довольно дорогие часы и телефон — тоже, признаков борьбы и насильственной смерти нет.

Лестрейд кивает. Она хороший коп, и, пожалуй, дослужится до шефа-инспектора раньше него самого. Его это не задевает. Его задевают спонтанные самоубийства без видимых причин. Петтерсон, успешный предприниматель, счастливый муж, никаких следов клинической депрессии — зачем ему спрыгивать с поезда жизни, да еще таким странным способом? Вот если его подтолкнули…

Пару дней назад Джим вместе со своим помощником пожаловал в Ярд и запросил из базы все сведения, связанные с делом двенадцатилетней давности. Лестрейд потом просмотрел это дело. Петтерсон проходил по нему свидетелем, одним из пятидесяти.

— А что, сержант, зацепок с буквой "P" так и не нашли?

Донован фыркает:

— Только если он называл кого-то из своих рыбок Пенелопой. Серьезно, сэр, это ложный след, не слушайте нашего внештатного фантазера. Я обратила внимание полицейских в Бостоне на эту царапину и они едва не подняли меня на смех.

— Он всегда выделяет детали, — Лестрейд хмурится. Ему не дает покоя внезапный интерес Джима к заплесневелому несчастному случаю. — Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени до того как о трупе пронюхает пресса?

— Кто-нибудь из зевак уже выложил видео на ю-тьюб, — Донован пожимает плечами. — Я свяжусь с пресс-центром и уточню, но, думаю, можно выиграть еще день до официальных комментариев.

— Хорошо. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.

Лесрейд отодвигает фотографа и всматривается в посиневшее лицо жертвы. Он где-то определенно видел этого человека. И фамилия знакомая. Райли.

***

Первое, что подумал Себ — мать твою, как же красиво. Подсвеченное золотом здание Парламента, радуга огней на темных водах Темзы внизу, ощущение полета… и чьи-то руки, обнимающие его за талию. Явно мужские.

— Джон, — осторожно позвал он, — это была твоя идея? Или кто-то из моих затащил нас на колесо обозрения?

— Ммм? — Джон выдал что-то невразумительное, потому что сознание его явно прибывало где-то довольно далеко, как и всегда, когда хотелось не думать, а чувствовать. Чувствовалось головокружение и легкая слабость в ногах, сродни той, что возникает, когда поднимаешься в лифте этаж на двенадцатый без остановок. — Себастьян, — догадался он. Сознание все ещё прибывало в легкой эйфории от дофамина и адреналина в крови, — ну не дергайся же ты так сразу. Сейчас отпущу. Дженет боится высоты.

— Тебя жестоко обманули, — Себ закрыл глаза. Сердце попыталось выдрать грудную клетку, когда кабинка медленно пошла вниз. — Это был Эйдан. У Дженет нет страха высоты. В отличие от меня. Так что пока можешь не отпускать.

Он бы прибавил что-то вроде "Только попробуй, и я тебе нос сломаю", но посчитал, что это будет лишним. И личным. Поэтому только крепче вцепился в поручни рядом с сиденьем.

Джон, вопреки разумности, начал смеяться, сначала тихо, а потом громче и громче и, в итоге уткнулся носом в плечо Себастьяна, продолжая вздрагивать. 

— С вами невозможно соскучиться, честно, — руки, что примечательно, не убрал, даже сжал сильнее, хоть и не сдвинул с талии ни на дюйм, вроде бы оставшись в рамках приличия. Но какими могут быть эти рамки для двух мужчин на романтическом (давайте признаем) свидании? Весьма растяжимыми. Можно даже смеяться кому-то в плечо, к примеру. Или... но на этом "или" стоило остановиться.

Себ узнал это. Теплое покалывание в районе диафрагмы, приятно раздражающее чувство. Кто-то, предпочитающий его плечо чужому. За такое полагается принять ответственность, верно? В последний раз это было с Люси, и ничем хорошим не кончилось.

…

 _Истеричка и идиотка. Почему у тебя только на таких встает, это что, эдипов комплекс? Попробуй хоть раз с нормальным чуваком, эй! Только Людвига придержи._  
…

_Я придержу. Мне нравилась Люси, ты знаешь об этом, но пора двигаться дальше. Джон нам подходит. Пожалуйста, подумай об этом._

…

Эйдан. Дженет. Да они сговорились! Раз в жизни они согласны друг с другом, и этот раз касается бывшего военного хирурга с полным набором посттравматики, отличная пара для парня с диссоциацией!

Хотя его прикосновения успокаивают. Как это называется, "легкая рука"?

— Держу пари, пациенты к тебе в очередь выстраиваются, — Себ не отстранился, но и не предпринял каких-то ответных действий. 

— Я только начал процесс восстановления лицензии, так что лечу только тех, с кем живу под одной крышей, — Джон припомнил, как с месяц назад все "домашние" свалились с простудой, а он курсировал между аптекой и продуктовым. На самом деле, лицензию можно было вернуть проще и быстрее, опять же, обратившись к Шерлоку, который предлагал помочь. Джон попросту тянул время. — Не уверен, что у меня с медициной много будущего. Рука, к тому же. Заняться семейной практикой? Что думаешь?

Себ думал, что до конца адского круга еще минут десять, а ощущение чужих объятий становится пугающе привычным.

— Разве что семейка Адамс наймет тебя лечащим врачом, — пошутил он. — Тебе интересен я, тебе интересен этот Шерлок, ты ввязываешься в отношения с людьми, которых с натяжкой можно назвать нормальными. Восполняешь недостаток остроты в организме?

Словесное айкидо, если тебе кто-то нравится — оттолкни его. Привычка.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джон не повелся на подначку:

— Что ещё можно сказать о человеке, который в здравом уме отправился на войну? Не скажу, что там было "остро", просто страшно; что же касается ненормальности, поверь мне, ты ещё не видел Сабат, чтобы говорить о ненормальности... или, постой, видел? Она была со мной на рынке, когда мы встретились в первый раз.

Себ покачал головой, в процессе случайно задев ухом нос Джона.

— Я не видел. Могла видеть Дженет. Что делать врачу на бойне: следить, чтобы мясо у быков было в идеальном состоянии? В Дели, уже не говорю про сельские районы, от медиков пользы гораздо больше. Я старался не лезть далеко в провинцию, но крупные города сезонные денге, малярия и тиф все равно не обходили стороной.

Случайность с ухом не прошла для Джона незамеченной. Кроме того, он начал сомневаться, что это такая уж случайность.

— И что было в Дели? — при определенном желании вопрос можно было выдохнуть прямо в ухо, на грани слышимости. — Там так же жарко... как и влажно? Мне так и не удалось увидеть внутреннюю Индию, хотя у нас была одна пересадка на побережье. Мне всегда казалось очень причудливым то, как сильно отличается климат мест, находящихся практически на одной широте.

— Смотря о каком Дели мы говорим, — Себ откинул голову назад и сглотнул. — Ночью это темное грязное место, первые этажи домов, выходящих на улицу, закрыты ставнями и жалюзи. Все обклеено бумажками и расписано граффити. Днем там… ярко. — Он положил руку на запястье Джона, не то удерживая его на месте, не то ища опору. — Там другое время, надо по-другому мыслить. А еще там много бурундуков.

Кабинка качнулась в последний раз и замерла. Поездка закончилась.

-11-

Ну кто ж знал, ну правда. Подходит хмырь, говорит — айда, ребятки, поразмяться за денюжку. Поразмять, точнее. Косточки одному выхухолю. Денюжка хорошая, большая, чего бы не поразмять. Выхухоль с виду один в один педик-задрот из тех, которые бабам помаду подбирают в ихних магазинах. Там еще воняет так что хоть топор вешай. Топор, да. Надо было топором попробовать. Кто ж знал!

…Первому Людвиг сломал коленную чашечку. Второго просто хорошо приложил о стену. Третьего, кажется, надолго (если не навсегда) лишил способности к воспроизведению. "Руками" в покере называются карточные комбинации. Руки могу быть сильные или слабые, и одна и та же рука стоит совершенно по-разному в зависимости от особенностей спектра рук оппонентов. 

— Ааааааааа, ебать он псих, бля, парни, парни!

Запястье, лучевая кость. Современная молодежь совсем не умеет обращаться с холодным оружием.

— Нос! Мой нос!

Психология покера — проникнуть в мысли противников: "что они подумают, если вы подумаете, что они подумают". На уровне профессионалов техасского холдема способность думать за противника может простираться на несколько уровней вперед. Настолько, что можно запутаться.

— Бля, не знаю я этого хмыря, пустиии…

Только в игре против слабых игроков нет необходимости уделять этому столько внимания. Ведь сами они не думают ни о вас, ни о том, что вы о них думаете.

Людвиг с мрачным удовлетворением посмотрел на окровавленные кулаки и ощупал припухлость под глазом. Боли он не чувствовал.

Себ пошатнулся.

— Что за… 

У его ног выл, прижимая искалеченную кисть к груди, какой-то парень. Впереди, прихрамывая, быстро ковыляли прочь еще трое.

— Не знааааю! — вдруг заорал парень. Себ отпрыгнул в сторону, едва не упал, чертыхнулся и вытащил мобильник.

— Джим. Меня, кажется, только что пытались избить. Или убить. Я не знаю. Я бы обязательно тебя пригласил, да. Первый раз в жизни их вижу. Хорошо, жду.

В этот момент ноги подогнулись и Себ уселся прямо на тротуар, истерически хохотнув.

Джим в сопровождении полицейских и парамедиков приехал через пятнадцать минут. Шлейф сирен и мигалок тянулся за его кэбом как королевская мантия.

***

Аневризма сосудов головного мозга, сказали они. Высокое давление, сказали они. Операция слишком опасна, сказали они. Нет никаких гарантий.

Удивили. У большинства людей нет никаких гарантий прожить даже следующую минуту. За ними смешно наблюдать, когда понимаешь, что сам уже по ту сторону. 

— Пожалуйста, — у мужчины трясутся губы, он весь — трясущаяся масса жира и плоти с заплывшими глазами. — Я ничего не делал! Я не понимаю…

— Вспомни, — Джефф поднимает пистолет на уровень его лба, — Рэйчел Хоуп.

Под жиром мелькает тень узнавания, и Джефф, жестко улыбаясь, протягивает ладонь с двумя пузырьками.

— Выбирай. Я дарю тебе выбор, которого не было у нее. В одном из пузырьков отравленные пилюли, во втором — абсолютно безвредные.

Мужчина закрывает глаза. Пот льется по его лицу, так с куриной тушки на вертеле стекает выпаренная влага. Он обречен. Его поджарят и съедят. Ам!

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он. Они все это повторяют. — У меня дети.

— Понимаю, — Джефф покачивает пистолетом вверх-вниз. — У меня тоже. Так какой пузырек?

Он выбирает. Они все выбирают в конце концов.

***

— Цирк? — Себастьян смерил взглядом большой шатер для представлений и пасущихся рядом лошадей под яркими вышитыми попонами. — Нет, серьезно, ты привел меня в цирк. 

Джон самодовольно ухмыльнулся: его явно не пугали кусающиеся лошади и шумная толпа детей, носившаяся за клоуном.

— Цирк. По крайней мере, это оригинально, не находишь? Я не был в цирке лет с пятнадцати, наверное.

— Если ты купишь мне мороженое и сахарную вату, это будет почти как в детстве.

— Фисташковое или ванильное?

— Лучше фруктовый лед, — Себ поморщился. Чтобы не смущать окружающих, он прикрыл синяк под глазом большими темными очками, но болеть тот меньше не стал.

— Фруктовый лед так фруктовый лед. 

В маленьком вагончике продавали аж четыре вида льда. Выбрав апельсиновый, Себастьян не выдержал и приложил холодное чуть повыше правой скулы — стало чуть легче. Джон, с самого начала отметивший небольшую скованность в движениях, покачал головой и поинтересовался:

— Может, все же расскажешь, кто тебя так.

— А, это поклонники Джима. Они так выражают нам свою симпатию.

— Знаешь, у моего соседа тоже есть поклонники, очень милые люди: то дохлую кошку в коробке под дверь подбрасывают, то граффити желтой краской на доме напротив нарисуют каким-то иероглифами, не говоря уж об угрозах по почте. Он даже хвастался, что однажды ему присылали споры сибирской язвы, когда он консультировал кого-то по вопросам выкупа нефтяных месторождений, — Джон в очередной раз подумал, что слишком много болтает. — Может, стоит обратиться в Скотланд-Ярд?

Себ криво улыбнулся, представив реакцию Салли Донован.

— Сибирскую язву Джим сам кое-кому присылал. Точнее, делал вид, что это сибирская язва, на самом деле там был довольно безобидный порошок. С эффектом ядовитого плюща. А в Ярде нашу контору не слишком любят, так что приходится разбираться самостоятельно.

— Ну, если понадобится, обращайся, — Джон осмотрелся в поисках развлечений до начала представления. — Сходим к гадалке?

— Боюсь, моя линия судьбы сильно запутана, — рассмеялся Себ. — Пойдем. Даже интересно, что из этого получится.

Дорогу к шатру Джон помнил с прошлого раза, хотя и сомневался, что Гретта его запомнила. Внутри шатра царила все та же обволакивающая духота. 

— Проходите, — девчушка (уже другая, чуть помладше, чем та, что Джон видел ранее) приподняла для них следующую шторку. Внутри горели только три свечи, поэтому разглядеть что-то было практически невозможно. Гадалка сидела за столом так, чтобы оставаться в тени, и почти не двигалась. Будто бы даже не дышала. Интересно, этому трюку она научилась у Шерлока или Шерлок у нее? Джон уже привык к таким вот позам и вяжущему полумраку комнат.

— Я знала, что вы вернетесь, — прохрипела Гретта и махнула рукой, — присаживайтесь. 

Джон присел на стул, показавшийся ему не особо устойчивым. Себастьян явно пришел к тому же выводу о мебели, на которой предложили расположиться ему. 

— Садитесь, если бы вам было суждено упасть с этих стульев, я бы сразу посадила вас на пол, — ехидно заметила Гретта и закурила. — Что привело на этот раз?

Себ вдруг подался вперед. По его лицу прошла волна перемены, и хотя в полумраке заметить отличия было сложно, голос изменился разительно.

— Основной ингредиент — дельта-9-ТГК, — пробормотал он. — Вы, дорогая, переложили в эту смесь мускатного ореха, оригинальный давамеск имеет более выраженный, ммм, запах.

Глаза Гретты вспыхнули или же в них просто отразилось пламя свечи, когда она резко наклонилась над столом, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе. 

— У тебя всегда такие интересные спутники, мальчик, — бросила она Джону, — ты ходишь по одной дороге с духами и музыкантами.

Джон не нашелся с ответом, но она и не ждала. 

— Мой нос уже не так хорошо чует, как раньше, но подыши этой смесью ещё пару минут и ночью будешь спать как младенец.

— Благодарю, — Фог разогнал дым, — в последнее время я и так слишком долго сплю. А за молодежью нужен присмотр.

Гретта скривилась и потушила самокрутку:

— Верное дело. Так что вы хотите узнать у старой гадалки? — она требовательно вытянула ладонь, — руку!

— Только из уважения к вам, мадам, — с достоинством ответил старик в молодом теле и вложил в протянутую ладонь свою собственную.

Она подвинула светильник ближе и прищурилась, как щурятся все, кто страдает близорукостью. Провела пальцами посередине, словно что-то чертя, и хмыкнула:

— А вы непростой клиент, мистер, впрочем, с простым бы он и не пришел, у него так на судьбе написано, словно на сломанной коряге, что посередке дороги легла. Вам недолго осталось, выпейте за мое здоровье, пока есть время. Я, конечно, старая карга, но не люблю приносить дурные вести. Как вороны начнут каркать, так вы поймете. 

Она отпустила руку и потянулась за новой самокруткой.

— Хорошо сказано, леди! Узнаю профессионализм, когда его вижу, — Фог изобразил нечто вроде сидячего полупоклона. — Но с психотропными я бы советовал быть осторожнее.

Он обернулся к Джону: 

— Пойдем, сынок. Ты, кажется, обещал Себастьяну сахарную вату? Я тоже не откажусь. У меня, знаешь ли, постоянный недостаток сахара в организме.

-12-

Монотонное бормотание, запах благовоний, расслабляющая музыка. Джим разглядывает композицию из десятка индуистов с Себом в центре добрых десять минут. Индуисты медитируют. Что делает Себ — или в данном случае Людвиг — Джиму неизвестно. Поэтому он деликатно похлопывает по плечу наиболее безобидного из всей компании и спрашивает:

— Что тут творится?

Безобидный, судя по обкуренному виду, пришел к новой вере в надежде на халявную травку.

— Эээ, я не уверен, но, кажется, мы так разговариваем с Богом. Я тут первый день.

— Чудненько. — Джим шагает вперед. Тактильные контакты Людвиг переносит плохо, так что детектив просто машет рукой у него перед глазами. — Большой Л, скажи Богу, что разговор откладывается: у нас два неучтенных трупа.

Бормотание обрывается на полумантре. 

— Я ведь просил сюда не приходить, — с тоской говорит Себ. — Это единственное место, где мы можем расслабиться.

— Экстренный случай! — Джим хлопает в ладоши и театральным шепотом сообщает: — В некотором смысле убийца ты.

Теперь индуисты даже не пытаются сделать вид, что происходящее их не интересует.

— Эээ, брат, у меня есть знакомые копы. Помочь чем? — предлагает безобидный. По помещению проносится сочувственный гул.

— Да ради… — Себ дико озирается, вскакивает, извиняется на хинди и тащит Джима к выходу. Когда храм остается позади, возвращается способность формулировать связные предложения по-английски. — Какие к дьяволу трупы?! В каком, черт подери, смысле "убийца"?! На меня недавно напали, я обнаружил, что вяжу свитер отставному военному хирургу и брею ноги, а твои шуточки…

— Бедняжка Себастьян, — Джим удрученно качает головой. — Ты даже не помнишь. Я тебя не виню, это естественно. Четыре подозреваемых. Нам повезло, что трупов пока только два.

Допустим, вы боитесь высоты. Нет, плохой пример. Лучше так: вы боитесь высоты, потому что высота превращает вас в кого-то другого. Она входит в ваше тело без спроса и сопротивления. Вы боитесь высоты как другие люди боятся неизвестности или безумия. И допустим вас, с этим неконтролируемым страхом высоты, втаскивают на смотровую площадку Эйфелевой башни. Красивый вид, да?

Земля, медленно кружась, уходит из-под ног.

— Мы никого не убиваем, — Себ повторяет фразу как заклинание. — Это бред. Что на самом деле произошло?

Джим раскручивает Землю сильнее:

— Включи телевизор. Твоя безалаберность стоила этому городу двух жизней. Я не слишком переживаю из-за жизней, но. Не терплю. Когда меня. Используют! Ангел мщения с ядом вместо пылающего меча собирает жатву по МОИМ наводкам! Куда ты сунул листок со списком студентов, жалкое подобие Дживза?

И тогда Себ понимает. Вспоминает. Размытую распечатку на полсотни имен. Миссис Хадсон, рассказ о приходе и поспешном уходе Хоупа. Он тогда подумал, что распечатка угодила в мусорную корзину во время уборки. Подумал и забыл.

— Фосфор, — Джим презрительно роняет слова, они падают на асфальт змеиными клубками, — все так зациклились на фосфоре. А надо было просто дорисовать палочку, это даже ребенок сумеет. Давай, дорогой, у тебя получится: что будет, если к "P" прибавить палочку?

— "R", — планета вертится со второй космической скоростью, — Рэйчел. Рэйчел Хоуп.

— Джекпот.

— И ты с самого начала знал, кто отравил Петтерсона. С того момента как Хоуп упомянул о нем. Ты, — легче испытывать злость, чем чувство вины, поэтому Себ сосредотачивается на злости, — мог сразу засадить его за решетку!

Джим поднимает брови. Змеи раздувают капюшоны и трясут погремушками на хвостах. 

…Неподалеку от Калькутты каждый год собираются факиры, чтобы почтить Манасу — богиню-покровительницу змей. Несчастных пресмыкающихся лупят флейтой до тех пор, пока не выработается условный рефлекс. Потом факир просто ловко покачивается в унисон с коброй. Но говорят, существуют настоящие заклинатели, у которых змеи не дрессированы…

— Во-первых, у меня тогда не было доказательств. Во-вторых, это и вполовину не так весело. В-третьих, я все рассчитал, кроме твоей глупости, — говорит Джим. Себ почти слышит его мысленное воззвание: "Ненавидь меня сильнее, детка! Себя ты все равно ненавидишь больше". — Поехали.

— Куда?

— Нет-нет, ты не настолько глуп.

А жаль. _"Многие знания — многие печали"_ , — призрачно шепчет Фог, но Себ думает, что даже старина Соломон может ошибаться. "Печали" и "Джеймс Мориарти" находятся по разные стороны пространственно-временного континуума.

***

Чай, кофе, совместное убийство? Это должно стоять в меню. Хо-ро-шо, не совсем убийство. Скажем так: халатность. Фактически преступная, великолепно непредвиденная, почти идеальная. Она сближает.

Джим косится на мрачное лицо соседа по квартире и чувствует себя лучше. По крайней мере, это общий провал. Победы можно не делить ни с кем, а вот провалы лучше размазать тонким слоем по всем участникам. Кстати, Лестрейд мог бы позвонить сразу после первого трупа, не дожидаясь второго. Инспектор попытался пойти по следу старого дела, кое-что даже выяснил, но с блеском провалился. Здесь важна скорость.

Убийства прямо под носом! Оскорбительно. Ни чувства такта, ни чувства меры, хотя стиль у старика имеется. Хоуп стал отличным прикрытием для возни с системными комбинациями, а теперь его придется сдать доблестной полиции. Репутацию не так просто заработать.

— Пять негритят пошли купаться в море, — Джим мысленно перебирает сокращенный список имен. — Один умер несколько лет назад от лейкемии. Один уехал в Австралию. Двоих отравили. В пределах досягаемости нашего Риголетто остался последний негритенок.

— Думаешь, он еще жив? — Себ буравит взглядом телефон. — Трубку не берет.

— Сейчас узнаем.

Он был жив. Джеймс Филимор, тридцатидвухлетний подтянутый мужчина с разрядом по боксу, забился в туалет своей хэмпстэдской квартиры, рыдая как ребенок.

— Мистер Филимор, — Себ тщетно пытается поговорить с закрытой дверью, — Мы хотим помочь. 

Из-за двери раздается только непрерывное "убил-убьет-умер-умру".

Джим закатывает глаза.

— Рэйчел Хоуп тоже плакала, так? — кричит он, стараясь перекрыть гул. — Никто не должен плакать в такую веселую ночь, сказали вы, и попытались ее…

— Бесполезно, — прерывает Себ. — Он в панике.

— Тсс. Знаешь, почему он в такой панике? Хоуп уже побывал тут. Так, мистер Филлимор? Джефф Хоуп навестил вас? Я не слышу ответа!

— Сучка сама споткнулась, — скорее этот голос похож на хрип, но предложение кажется вполне осмысленным. — Она… — дальше речь становится невнятной, — …оттолкнула и поскользнулась… Мы были не виноваты!

Джим с отвращением морщится, то же самое делает Себастьян. У этого отвращения разные мотивы, но пока им обоим хватает и такой согласованности.

— Кто вас покрывал?

— Чак позвонил…

— О, пожалуйста, эта лапша не идет моим ушам. Чак Петтерсон, бывший парень Рэйчел, у которого папаша — член парламента. Удобный кандидат. Джефф Хоуп тоже так подумал, только понял, что ошибся. Поэтому пришел ко мне. Он ведь, знаете ли, не маньяк. Он мститель.

Пару минут из-за двери раздается только тяжелое дыхание, а потом вопрос:

— Вы от них? От него? Я не хотел рассказывать! Клянусь!

Вот и оно. Точнее, они. Или он. Давай, информация, иди к папочке.

Джим делает Себу знак молчать, а сам со вполне различимой угрозой произносит:

— Что именно вы рассказали, мистер Филимор?

— Только телефон. Клянусь, только телефон. Боже мой, эта сучка сама, никто ее пальцем… сказал, есть консультанты… — внятная речь снова переходит в "убил-убьет-умер-умру".

Себ вздрагивает.

— Консультанты.

— Ты тоже о них слышал, — Джим отходит от двери, устало проводя ладонью по лицу. Снова пусто. Вакуум. Снова опоздал. — Позвони Лестрейду, скажи, что мы нашли ему убийцу. Только эти новости уже безнадежно устарели.

— Почему?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мистер Хоуп скоро счастливо воссоединится со своей девочкой.

Себ угрюмо кивает.

— Меня не слишком расстраивает этот факт. Мы его спугнули?

— Отсюда? Думаю да.

Или кто-то его предупредил.

Номер консультантов наверняка не действует с того момента как оказался в распоряжении кэбмена. Придется начинать заново, хотя теперь есть пара ниточек, за которые можно тянуть. Есть система.

Вакуум становится менее… вакуумным. Филимор продолжает всхлипывать. Джим ощущает признаки надвигающейся мигрени. 

— Не знаю, как тебе, — Себ неуверенно кладет руку ему на плечо, — а мне тут надоело. Может…

— Никакого алкоголя.

— Вообще-то, мамочка, я хотел предложить перекусить где-нибудь.

Джим глумливо приподнимает брови:

— А как же Джо-онни? Ты ведь с ним в последнее время… перекусываешь.

— Твои оральные фиксации меня не касаются.

— И зря. Это могут быть довольно приятные прикосновения.

Себ пытается скрыть усмешку, но у него ужасно получается.

-13-

Шерлок перевернулся на диване, чтобы дотянуться до жужжащего на подлокотнике телефона:

— Слушаю.

— Это все ты виноват, ты и твоя сучка! Он убил Чака, он убил их, а теперь он придет за мной.

Шерлок взглянул на номер звонящего, быстро соотнося информацию с данными из памяти. Конечно, он смотрел новости, сопоставить А и Б было достаточно просто. Королевой драмы в этой компании всегда был Филимор. 

— Джеймс, я сделал свою работу. Если кто-то из вас не был достаточно умен, чтобы держать язык за зубами, это не моя проблема.

— Никто из нас не проболтался, это ты, — Джеймс шипел и задыхался на том конце провода, очевидно, переживая начало приступа панической атаки. 

— Не буду повторяться, — Холмс в очередной раз подумал о том, как же далеко распространяется человеческая глупость. — Сходи на исповедь, говорят, это помогает принять неизбежное. 

— Он придет и за тобой, — Филимор, видимо, решил до конца сыграть партию Лаэрта, — я расскажу, что за всем этим стоял ты. И твоя мисс. Наверное, тебе понравится наблюдать за ее медленной смертью! 

— Да, очень, — согласился Шерлок, прилично утомленный беседой. — Передавай привет всем соучастникам. И невинно убиенным тоже. 

Он отбросил телефон под диван и уставился в потолок. С момента, как в новостях появилась информация о второй жертве якобы "несчастного случая", он начал догадываться, что в Лондон заявился ангел мщения. С серийными убийцами, мнящими себя благодетелями, Шерлок предпочитал не сталкиваться: они были одержимы чем-то, что называли благодатью. Он понимал и принимал похоть, жажду, голод, ненависть, обладание, но никак не понимал благодать. 

Убей во имя. Убей, чтобы... что? Девочка умерла и похоронена глубоко под землей. Она была холодная, как вода. Слишком много времени провела в воде. Утопленники выглядят как жабы, которых разрезают, чтобы исследовать внутренности. Никакого веселья.

Ангел мщения с черными крыльями решил собрать свою жатву. Неаккуратно, он убивал всех подряд, цепляя своей косой тех, кто не имел к убийству никакого отношения. Грязная работа. Слишком сложный способ для наемника, продуманный. Жаль, что ангелов невозможно приручить и заставить работать на себя, потому что у них лишь одна благодать в голове.

Иногда Шерлок представлял, что Джон мог бы оказаться настоящим ангелом смерти. Их было много среди врачей. Велика вероятность, с его-то прошлым. Было бы тогда проще рассказать ему правду? Показать, как много можно сделать, имея ум и возможности? С ним было бы проще, будь он испорчен.

Холмс начал планировать встречу с убийцей с той самой второй жертвы. Это было даже интереснее, чем могло показаться: приказать наемникам избавиться от него, едва он рискнет приблизиться? Нанять парочку готовых на все исполнителей и держать их на коротком поводке? Нет, слишком хотелось посмаковать опасность, подпустить поближе, дать почувствовать вкус победы… а потом отнять все. 

Слабые глупые жертвы, безусловно, заставили его увериться в собственной власти. Власть подкупала. Игра с этим ангелом обещает быть легкой.

— Ты будешь ужинать? — его размышления прервал вернувшийся Джон. 

— Буду, — согласился Шерлок.

Джон. От Джона пора было избавляться. Либо — привязать его к себе, а может…

— Мэри спрашивает, добавлять ли тебе морковку, — крикнул Джон из столовой. Шерлок предпочел бы взять тарелку и уйти к себе. Он решил не отвечать, но буквально через минуту его размышления снова прервал Джон: — значит, добавлять…

Холмс поморщился. Морковка не вписывалась в его планы. Джон не вписывался, хотя, почему нет? Раз у его квартиранта есть оружие, почему бы не дать возможность им воспользоваться? Сыграть жертву не для одного зрителя, а для двух? 

Шерлок довольно усмехнулся и отправился в зал.

— Мог бы переодеться к ужину, — заметила Мэри, разглядывая халат. 

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — в тон ей ответил Шерлок, присаживаясь за стол, — как насчет недели где-нибудь за городом? Прогулки на свежем воздухе? Экскурсии? Я помню, была какая-то деревушка, куда ты хотела съездить.

— Ты прав, — Мэри всегда была довольно сообразительна. Если Шерлок говорит, что ей стоит уехать, она собирает чемодан. Миссис Уотсон бросила короткий взгляд на Джона:

— Я бы не отказалась. Справитесь тут без меня?

Джон поспешил ее заверить, что справятся. Мэри продолжала смотреть настороженно, готовая рвануться и убежать, но в голосе звучал фальшивый энтузиазм:

— Тогда я закажу нам с Кирой номер. Надо будет купить билеты на поезд, говорят, их сейчас можно заказывать онлайн. Давно хотела попробовать.

— Нам стоит выпить за это. Джон, принесешь вино? — предложил Шерлок. 

Она дождалась, когда доктор выйдет, а потом тихо сказала, глядя в стену:

— Он хороший человек. 

— Я сказал тебе — не привязываться к нему, — напомнил Шерлок. Мэри предположила, что он решил избавиться от Джона. Что ж, в определенном роде она была права. Не так догадлива как хотелось бы, но это к лучшему, иначе избавляться пришлось бы уже от нее. 

— Я помню, но это не меняет того, какой он.

— Поверь, я знаю.

Джон вернулся. Шерлоку пришлось нехотя признать: он бы не хотел, чтобы Джон вдруг стал представлять для него угрозу. Хотелось оставить его рядом, но не так, как сейчас, а по-настоящему. Уотсон, если судить по его досье, был практически святым. Даже то поверхностное участие в делах с Сабат едва бы запятнало его перед законом. Это делало его недоступным. Шерлок мог надавить, но едва ли — владеть. 

Джон Уотсон должен был совершить что-то такое, что навсегда привязало бы его к Шерлоку. И, пожалуй, несчастный ангел мщения, сам того не зная, должен был помочь мистеру Холмсу решить эту проблему.

***

Джон понял, что что-то не так, когда получил пустое сообщение от Шерлока. Шерлок никогда не присылал пустых сообщений. Он попытался перезвонить, но абонент оказался недоступен. Когда он уходил, Холмс оставался в доме. Что могло случиться?

Дорога из ближайшего книжного заняла десять минут. За десять минут он понял, что нервничает все больше и больше. Хотя с чего бы? Возможно, в отсутствии Мэри Шерлок хотел, чтобы он сделал ему бутерброды. Или подал телефон. Или…

Несмотря на "или" Джон все же решил не заходить через парадный вход, а свернул в узкий коридор между домами, чтобы открыть дверь черного хода запасным ключом. С последней встречи дней пять назад с китайцами, от которых пришлось убегать, Джон снова засунул под куртку пистолет — на всякий случай. Пистолет ему как раз и пригодился.

Прошмыгнув на кухню, в полной темноте Джон услышал голоса из гостиной: разговаривали Шерлок и... второго собеседника он не узнал, но тон не понравились ему сразу. 

— И что же теперь? Убьете меня? Заставите проглотить яд, а если я откажусь, пристрелите? — достаточно спокойно поинтересовался Шерлок.

Ответ Джон не расслышал, да и не нужно было слышать: он уже догадался, с кем говорил Холмс. Благодаря увлечению блогом Себастьяна и появившейся привычке пересказывать Мэри все самые страшные подробности криминальной хроники Уотсон знал, кто этот человек — СМИ прозвали его "нежным убийцей". Пресса всегда выбирала дурацкие прозвища. Вплоть до последних дней ему удавалось выдавать отравление ядом за самоубийства. Но Скотланд-Ярд наконец сопоставил все детали, извинился перед родственниками жертв и удвоил усилия. Не слишком же они "усилились", раз убийца разгуливал на свободе, да не где-нибудь, а в его доме. 

— Почему нет? — снова послышался голос Шерлока. Надо было что-то придумать и срочно. Вызвать полицию? Не успеют и поднимут шум. Убийца может запаниковать и попытается сбежать, мало ли кого он в процессе покалечит?

Джон медленно достал пистолет и потянулся к пластиковой бутылке с водой, что стояла на столе. Отвинтил крышку. Благо, воды внутри практически не было. Подходит. 

Ему говорили: "сердце бешено колотилось в груди", ему говорили: "дышать было невозможно". Солдаты, которых он оперировал, подбирали для описания этого момента тянущего напряжения много слов, словно хотели прославить его, момент обратного отсчета. Стоя на темной кухне, Джон не чувствовал и не слышал почти ничего. Полная сосредоточенность на движениях и действиях.

— Ты интереснее, чем все они. Я думал, ты будешь отрицать вину.

— Вину? Не уверен, что мы знакомы с этим чувством, — Шерлок говорил медленно, тогда как обычно выдавал сентенции в порядке пулеметной очереди. — Я помогаю людям, это моя работа.

Шаг. Еще шаг по знакомому коридору, сливаясь с тенью: вот выступ картины, вот маленькая трещинка, едва заметная, но царапает ладонь.

— Мерзкая работа, мистер Шери. Безразличная. Вам ведь плевать на людей. 

— Зато вы к ним со всей душой, я посмотрю.

— Выбирайте капсулы, — сухо приказал убийца. Джон приблизился еще на одни шаг.

— Мы оба знаем, что в обеих ампулах яд, неважно, какую я выберу. Этот спектакль провалился. Я неплохо знаком с мстителями вроде вас и не собираюсь облегчать задачу. Хотите убить? Стреляйте.

Шерлок, ну зачем же его провоцировать? Почему не потянуть время? Не дать кому-то прийти на помощь? Вызвать полицию? Почему торопишься на тот свет.

Еще шаг. Джон понимал, что пора бы уже рвануться вперед, всего ничего до полоски света из комнаты, но тогда он, велика вероятность, промахнется. Глаза не выдержат резкой смены освещения.

— Не хотите? — продолжил Холмс так обыденно, будто предлагал разделить обед.

— Что вы, мистер Холмс, хочу запомнить этот момент. Мне будет о чем вспоминать в оставшееся мне время. Скажите, вам... — он запнулся, — вам жаль?

Шерлок молчал, что дало Джону возможность почти неслышно приблизиться вплотную и осторожно заглянуть в гостиную. Он оценил диспозицию и мысленно чертыхнулся. Шансов, что незнакомец промахнется — ноль, зато тот стоял к нему полубоком и не на одной линии с Холмсом, а это давало преимущество. 

— Нет, мистер Хоуп, о, как вам вообще пришло в голову с такой фамилией становится серийным убийцей? И все же, нет, мне не жаль.

Пора, иначе будет слишком поздно. Джон вынырнул из своего укрытия и выстрелил точно через горлышко бутылки. Дважды.

Фонтан из брызг минеральной воды взорвался метра на два. Шерлок обернулся и так и застыл с широко открытыми глазами. Мистер Хоуп, или кто он там был, завалился на бок и попытался что-то произнести, но одна из пуль явно прошла через легкое, и он задергался, задыхаясь собственной кровью.

— Утонул, — Шерлок уже взял себя в руки и поставил одну из ампул с ядом на стол. — Предсказуемый конец для отравителя. 

— Шерлок, ты в порядке? 

Холмс посмотрел на Джона, потом дернул плечами, словно сбрасывая напряжение, и улыбнулся:

— Ты пришел. Да, со мной все хорошо, он успел только поставить мне синяк, — консультант продемонстрировал гематому на щеке. — Бутылка? Умно. Приглушила звук выстрела.

— Ты только что почти умер, — Джон положил пистолет на стол.

— Ну не умер же! Благодаря тебе, кстати, — следующая улыбка у него вышла почти застенчивой. — А вот наш "нежный убийца", похоже, бесславно завершил свою миссию.

— Англия может спать спокойно, — Джон все же не выдержал и притянул Шерлока в объятия. Тот, что удивительно, не сделал ни единой попытки вырваться.

— И о чем только думают серийные убийцы?

— Понятия не имею, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, и тихо неразборчиво добавил: — кто их разберет, этих ангелов, что там творится на их стороне.


	3. Прощай, Виктория!

**Пролог**

— Милочка, положите на стол, не держите в руках! Вы себе спину надорвете!

Игнотус тяжело вздохнул и полез в карман за ключом-пропуском.

— Документы государственной важности? — Мария усмехнулась и прижала папки одной рукой, а второй вытащила из просторного кармана свою карточку.

— Хлам, дорогая, все это хлам, — библиотекарь с благодарностью принял пропуск у нее из рук. — Мой последний четверг на работе и на заслуженную пенсию. И весь этот хлам достанется вам!

Они позволил замку просканировать пропуск и открыл проход в читальный зал.

— Без вас здесь будет скучно, — Мария протиснулась в узкую дверь служебного входа, — кто еще будет воспитывать студентов, Игнотус? Оставайтесь.

Библиотекарь строго посмотрел на свою помощницу:

— Вы справитесь. Кому еще я бы доверил заведовать восьмым этажом?

Мария покраснела и принялась раскладывать папки.

— Нашли пропуск? Бюро охраны вас съест. 

— Знаю, — он открыл старый портфель и едва не нырнул в него с головой: — ах, вот ты где! Вечно я теряю эти карточки: раз и выскользнет из рук. Моя почившая супруга каждый божий день говорила, что у меня не... О... А это что? Мария, подойдите, пожалуйста! Взгляните. Запонки. Кто-то подарил мне запонки?

— Минутку, я почти зако...

В этот момент восьмой этаж хранилища бесценных государственных документов благополучно прекратил свое существование. Чугунный остов под каменной кладкой раскалился до температуры плавления и "поплыл".

Флаг, вот уже третье столетие реющей над башней Виктории, начал заваливаться набок.  
Здания в миле от эпицентра взрыва хорошенько тряхнуло. Все окна Вестминстерского дворца осыпались на пол мелкой крошкой, оставив зияющие проемы рам.

— Достопочтенные леди и джентльмены, я приношу свои извинения, но, боюсь, мы вынуждены будем прерваться, — спокойно объявил столь же достопочтенный сэр Хондвард, взявший слово для обращения к Палате общин десять минут назад. Возможно, это была бы лучшая речь в его политической карьере, если бы он успел ее закончить.

И впервые за долгие восемь лет, что сэр Хондвард выступал перед коллегами, в зале установилась мертвая тишина.

-1-

За последние семь дней Майкрофт спал десять часов. В отрыве от первой цифры вторая смотрелась довольно весомо. Модафинил вызывал привычную тошноту, хотя тошнотворность ситуации в целом с успехом перекрывала это неудобство.

Газеты трубили о кризисе политической системы и спускали собак на Евросоюз, под шумок активизировались левые партии, с новой силой подняла голову проблема мигрантов. ЦРУ и Моссад мягко предлагали совсем не взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Интерпол отмалчивался. Майкрофт чувствовал, что скоро захлебнется в собственных рвотных массах.

Но хуже всего становилось в предутренние часы, когда контроль подчистую съедало желание позвонить. Или послать сообщение. Несколько раз Майкрофт ловил себя на сосредоточенном вглядывании в экран коммуникатора, как будто до брата можно было достучаться силой мысли. Как будто тот был не в курсе всего происходящего.

В последний раз они разговаривали на похоронах матери. С тех пор назвать их общение "разговором" мог только слепоглухонемой с непреодолимой страстью к эвфемизмам. Этот факт не мешал им контактировать время от времени. Но даже без полноценного контакта Майкрофт получал исчерпывающую информацию об активности младшего родственника. Нет уз тяжелее, чем семейные.

— Мистер Холмс, ах, мистер Холмс, — Джим Мориарти потер кончики пальцев друг о друга: жест предвкушения. — Неужели ваш трон так раскачали, что не найти подпорки лучше старого доброго меня? Я польщен.

— В нашем государстве только один человек обладает правом сидеть на троне, — сухо отозвался Майкрофт. — Ко мне это не относится.

Мориарти понизил голос:

— Но ведь можно постоять сзади, верно?

Новая волна тошноты поднялась к горлу. Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул и налил себе виски на два пальца. Бокал с тем же содержимым протянул детективу.

— Поговорим откровенно, мистер Мориарти. Вы ведь догадываетесь о причинах нашей встречи.

— Гай Фокс, поверженная Виктория и "о боже, это что, ИРА? Аль-Каида? Подстроенная правительством акция?" Кстати, чтоб вы знали, я не сторонник последней версии.

— В некотором смысле, — Майкрофт поболтал бурую жидкость, — без правительства не обошлось. Вы не думали, каким образом взрывчатка попала в здание Парламента? Неделю назад я бы посмеялся, расскажи кто-нибудь о таком казусе. А теперь, — он отставил бокал, — мне не до смеха.

Чувство, которое он испытывал, больше походило на тупую, ноющую, неизбывную панику. С этим можно было жить, но недолго. Паникующие рано или поздно делают глупости.

Вероятно, свою он уже сделал.

Глупость влажно блестела глазами и зубами, чинно сложив руки на коленях.

— Продали смех за место у трона? Изящно. Вы хотите сказать, что в горностаевой мантии завелись блохи и портят дорогой мех, вдобавок покусывая короля.

— Образно, — Майкрофт вытащил из жилетного кармана часы и откинул крышку. — Я бы побеседовал с вами о королях и мантиях, мистер Мориарти, но, к сожалению, не располагаю временем.

— Тогда ускоримся. Какого черта, — Джим выкинул тон великосветской беседы на помойку, — вам от меня надо?

"Не от вас. Но это конфиденциальные сведения", — подумал Майкрофт, а вслух заверил:

— Черта мне не надо. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о кристаллическом взрывном устройстве?

— Так вот какие здесь ставки, — Мориарти присвистнул. — А я думал, мне предложат раскрыть убийство Кеннеди.

Майкрофт выстроил лицевые мышцы в положение "до дрожи милая улыбка".

— Только между нами: его никто не убивал.

Джим контратаковал приемом "честный взгляд маньяка".

— Я подозревал. Так что там насчет кристаллической взрывчатки? Она ожила и потребовала себе социальное пособие?

Улыбка стала больше напоминать… улыбку.

— Если воспользоваться метафорами, она сбежала из дворца в полуживом состоянии. Разработка была на завершающей стадии, когда информация о технологии изготовления просочилась за пределы лаборатории.

— Интересно получается, — Мориарти постучал пальцем по подбородку, изображая напряженную работу мысли. — Вы не уверены в существовании устройства. Априори у блох есть только незаконченная разработка.

Этот вариант был самым безболезненным, но учитывать приходилось все. Майкрофт слегка нахмурился, переживая неприятный стук в висках.

— Я не имею права рисковать. Устройство такого типа легко помещается в дамской пудренице, его невозможно засечь стандартными средствами. Кроме того, наш Гай Фокс совершил не теракт.

— Правда? А что же?

— Демонстрацию, — в висках стучало сильнее и назойливее, но показывать слабость Майкрофт не желал. Он только постарался зафиксировать голову в одном положении. — Они хотят найти покупателя на этот товар, мистер Мориарти. Поэтому демонстрации будут продолжаться.

— И вся королевская рать не в силах найти группу обнаглевших насекомых? — голос детектива удивленно взлетел на пару регистров вверх. В висках что-то хрустнуло. Майкрофт стиснул зубы.

— Слишком малы для наших сетей, — процедил он. — Их трудно выявить, такие масштабные проекты для них в новинку. Они используют стандартную стеганографию для обмена сообщениями, но нашим специалистам сложно… как это назвать… отделить зерна от плевел.

Мориарти ухмыльнулся и пропел:

— Понима-аю. Не понимаю одного: откуда такой интерес именно ко мне, мистер Холмс. В вашем распоряжении профессионалы из любых областей, а государственные тайны на дороге не валяются.

Он найдет реальную причину, в этом Майкрофт был уверен. Но не сразу. 

— На дороге — нет. В данный момент они валяются в Интернете. А вы сделали себе имя "Этюдом в фосфорных тонах", Скотланд-Ярд был очень недоволен пересмотром старых дел.

— Ужасное название, — Джим рассмеялся. Звук ввинтился в мозг как ржавый железный штырь, и Майкрофт замер, боясь, что от малейшего движения его желудок вывернет наизнанку. — Недоволен был не только Ярд. Теперь мне на почту приходит в три раза больше угроз, вот что значит популярность! Но, — темные глаза буквально слизали чужие реакции, — вижу, вы не в настроении для бессмысленной болтовни. У сбежавшей принцессы есть еще какие-нибудь интересные особенности?

— Устройство реагирует на волну определенной частоты. Если частота волны совпадает с частотой устройства, возникает резонанс и…

Джим приподнял брови:  
— Бум?

Майкрофт мягко разомкнул губы:

— Бум.

— Почти как собачий свисток, — детектив покинул кресло с явным сожалением. — У вас тут уютно, можно я буду иногда заглядывать?

Никогда, боже упаси.

— Это закрытый клуб, — Майкрофт еще раз показательно взглянул на часы. — Я жду результатов, мистер Мориарти.

— А я жду массаж и самбуку…

Когда дверь за раздражающим гостем закрылась, Майкрофт накрыл лицо диванной подушкой и посидел так некоторое время, не шевелясь.

Шерлок обязательно доберется до разработки. Вопрос только в том, кто доберется до Шерлока. Один раз у Джеймса Мориарти это фактически получилось, пусть даже сам он не осознал масштаба запущенного механизма. Осиные улья зашевелились по всей стране, и будь Шерлок чуть более сосредоточен на деле, а не на собственном развлечении, он бы давно приказал убрать досадную помеху в виде консультирующего детектива. Пока детективу везло.

Комуникатор завибрировал. Майкрофт мысленно выругался.

"Рекомендую пустырник", — прочел он.

Да чтоб тебя.

"Закройте глаза и выведите корень пятой степени из 739 с точностью до четырнадцати знаков после запятой".

Майкрофт хмыкнул. Школьная задачка. А почему бы… Монотонность решения успокоит тошноту и приведет в порядок мысли.

Второе сообщение пришло ровно через двадцать минут:

"Я знаю, что вы это сделали".

-2-

— Уводи ее, — коротко приказывает Шерлок, — вытаскивай на улицу. Она сейчас нырнет ещё глубже.

Сабат сидела неподвижная на диване и пила предложенный чай. Что за черт? Она же слышит Шерлока не хуже, чем он. И сидит, даже не вздрогнула. Идеально утонченная в костюме, как в футляре. С пуговицей-камерой. Куда нырнет? В чай?

— Мы уходим, — коротко произносит он, вкладывая в слова вес и уверенность.

— Мы не закончили разговор, — лениво отзывается хозяин дома, недовольный таким нарушением порядка, — вы только что пришли, серьезные дела не бросают, пока не пройдет положенное время.

— Мне плевать, закончили вы или нет, сделки не будет, — Джон тянет Сабат за руку, она следует за ним, как слепая: едва не упав, цепляется рукой за предплечье.

— Да кто вы...

— Быстрее, — подгоняет его Шерлок.

— Никто, совершенно никто. Забудьте раз и навсегда.

Что было в том чае? Ее отравили? Наркотики?

Охранники на выходе ощериваются, но без прямого приказа не осмеливаются напасть. Джон выходит и выводит Сабат за собой. Она молчит и двигается лишь тогда, когда он тянет ее за собой.

— Я в дороге. Пройди вниз по улице, потом направо в переулок, там есть кофейня. Закажи кофе и заведи ее в туалет. Не вызывай скорую помощь, сделаешь хуже.

Холмс обладает какой-то потрясающей памятью на места: ему можно смело писать свой путеводитель по Лондону.

Пока они доползают (раз двадцать едва не упав) до кафе, Джон проклинает каблуки, потому что подвижная и быстрая обычно, в нынешнем состоянии Сабат запинается каждые пару шагов.

В кафешке он просит кофе, оставляет деньги на стойке и тащит девушку в уборную. Джон представляет, как выглядит. Лишь бы работникам в голову не пришло вызвать полицию. Он прислоняет Сабат к стене, но она быстро сползает вниз. Взгляд ее делается пустым, нехороший такой взгляд.

— Да черт возьми, что с тобой? Нужно было вызвать медиков, — он считает пульс (нормальный), жара у нее тоже нет. Все же что-то в чае?

Сабат не видит и не слышит его, ее начинает бить дрожь.

— Не вовремя, — замечает Шерлок, влетая в уборную. И как только так быстро добрался? — Мне нужен был продавец, а теперь...

Он достает из пиджака футляр, а оттуда шприц с инъекцией.

— Что ты собираешься ей колоть? — у Джона все-таки включается режим "доктора".

— Ничего запрещенного, — инъектор входит в плечо прямо через пиджак. Рвет одежду. — Мышечный релаксант. Иначе ее так и будет дергать. Еще голову разобьет.

— Что с ней, — Джон тянет Сабат на себя и укладывает ее голову к себе на колени.

— Бурное прошлое. Не клади ее так, если она сейчас отключится, все вылетит.

— Что вылетит?

— Блок вылетит! Подними, вот так, держи за плечи, — Шерлок размахивается и отвешивает девушке звонкую пощечину, — да не дергайся ты, ей почти не больно!

— Это варварство!

— Исправление последствий варварства. Прекрати, это оптимальный способ, я проверял.

— Как долго ты ее бил, пока проверял?! — Джон не понимает.

— Так долго, как ей это было нужно, — еще одна пощечина, — давай же, я жду! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я ждал. Са—баат!

— Шшшшш... — выдает она какой-то неразборчивый звук и дергается.

— Я тут, — Шерлок сжимает ее руку, — слышишь меня? Слышишь. Не засыпай. Помнишь мой голос? Считай до ста, потом обратно, и не смей останавливаться, пока я не разрешу, поняла?

— О...тн, да, тши, чт... — она глотает звуки, словно давится ими, но упорно делает то, что сказано. Шерлок повторяет за ней, быстро набирая сообщения на телефоне.

— Когда я скажу встать, ты встанешь и пойдешь за мной.

Взгляд у нее все такой же пустой, но она кивает.

— Вставай.

Шерлок невозмутимо выходит из уборной, оставляет на стойке пару сотен фунтов:

— За печенье, — и покидает кафе. На улице их уже ждет машина. Джон не уточняет, просто быстро забирается на место рядом с водителем.

— Заедем в аптеку? — деловито уточняет он.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок и пристегивает Сабат ремнем безопасности.

Когда они, наконец, добираются домой, Шерлок распоряжается:

— Понесешь ее к Мэри, ей нужно остаться здесь.

— Почему не в дом?

Холмс не считает нужным пояснять. Джон поднимает девушку на руки и осторожно идет с ней к гостевой пристройке. Мэри выходит из дома, явно уже встретив Шерлока. Она открывает дверь:

— Сюда, пожалуйста, можешь положить ее на эту кровать.

Она ищет одеяло и бережно кутает ноги Сабат в шерстяной плед:

— Ничего, будет лучше, будет лучше, — шепчет она. — Джон, снотворное?

— Шерлок сказал, ей нельзя засыпать.

— Нельзя, — тихо соглашается Мэри, — я посижу с ней. Забери Киру из школы.

— Когда?

— Через полтора часа.

— Ладно, — Джон рассчитывает время по дороге до школы, в городе не должно быть пробок. Идти с Кирой пешком до дома — сомнительное удовольствие. Она говорит вслух такое, что в голове среднестатистического человека происходит взрыв сотни нервных клеток. Он все еще с трудом ведет себя невозмутимо в ее присутствии. Шерлок и только Шерлок понимает это дитя. Дитя отвечает ему взаимностью.

— Может, ты пояснишь мне, что это было? — Джон приходит к Шерлоку в лабораторию, хотя тот терпеть не может пускать кого-нибудь внутрь.

— Физически она здорова, поэтому вести ее в госпиталь, а потом объясняться там с врачами смысла не было. Ей лучше остаться здесь, — Шерлок натягивает перчатки и достает из шкафа небольшой ящик.

— Физически. Значит, психически — нет.

— Психически здоровых людей в Лондоне я не встречал никогда, ничего удивительного.

— Шерлок, что с ней? Ее можно вылечить? Я такого не видел, а я, черт тебя дери, врач, — Джон действительно беспокоится. 

— Потому что такое не лечат, — Шерлок опирается о лабораторный стол и смотрит прямо на него цепко, почти зло. — Я был уверен, что он мертв, что ж, я ошибался.

— Кто мертв? — это сбивает Уотсона с толку.

— Когда вы вошли, на лестнице стоял сын хозяина дома — Нагель.

— Она из-за него такая? Что он ей сделал?! — Джон ловит себя на желании избить ублюдка до полусмерти.

— Она его вспомнила, а ей нельзя вспоминать. Иначе ее нельзя контролировать.

— Зачем ее контролировать? Она живой человек! У нее есть жизнь.

Джон уже готов злиться на Шерлока, но тот невозмутимо пожимает плечами:

— Она живой тикающий механизм. Ее нужно контролировать.

— Зачем?

— Она смертница, ты не понял? — Шерлок открывает коробку, снятую с полки, и высыпает содержимое одного из пакетиков в пробирку, какой-то порошок с зеленоватыми гранулами внутри.

— Ты... Она... Как?!

— Разве это важно? Она всегда будет такой — одно правильное нажатие и — машина смерти. Нужно контролировать.

— И ты так контролируешь?

— Стараюсь. А теперь уходи, у меня есть дела. Если тебя так терзает любопытство, спроси ее сам. 

Джон решает не спорить, по дороге до школы у него будет время подумать о том, что он узнал. Сабат было жалко. До горьких комков в горле жалко. Уотсон только примерно представлял себе зомбирование смертников, оставалось додумывать подробности и медицинские нюансы. Выходило отвратительно.

Вывести из этого состояния, судя по результатам, достигнутым Шерлоком, было можно. Она почти выглядела нормальной. Вылечить? Хирурги не слишком углублялись в психиатрию, но, так или иначе, Джон сильно сомневался в успехе.

Вылечить можно что-то, что поддавалось определению. Починить же покореженную психику... Вычистить все установки. Найти там глубоко внутри прежнего человека? Восстановить силу воли? Белыми нитями подшить чувство самосохранения? Звучит как какое-то заклинание вроде “сделать все как было”.

Для этого нужен волшебник, а не врач. Врачи не показывают дешевые фокусы и не обещают достать кролика из пустой шляпы.

-3-

[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Железная дверь.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Во времена моей прыщавой юности это называлось ограбление.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: У тебя были прыщи?  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Огромное количество. Везде.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Чушь. Покажи фотки.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: А что мне за это будет?  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Ну и не надо, сама найду.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Попробуй. За каждую найденную плачу сотню.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: ОК.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: *ссылка на саундтрек из "Миссия невыполнима"*  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: *смайлик с неприличным жестом*  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: За каждую не найденную высылаю вирус, который выкладывает на Инстаграм изображения из папки "КГ/АМ" с твоего диска D.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Нет такого вируса!!!  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Могу продемонстрировать, только что мне за это будет?  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Мудила.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Уже высылаю.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Мы прошерстили инет по твоим шифровкам, пару подозрительных сайтов нашли. Какие-то непонятные цифры за картинками.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Там личное!  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Ничего кроме цифр?  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Дыши глубже, детка.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Сообщение начинается и заканчивается этими цифрами в произвольном порядке. Наверное, порядок тоже что-то значит, только мы закономерность не поняли. Нужен ключ. Мэнсон говорит, так экстремисты могут перемигиваться. Он это у парней узнал.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Каких парней?  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Да они придурки, хотели подорвать дверь азидом свинца.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: О времена! В школе не дают простейших жизненных навыков!

— Себ, ты не мог бы спросить у нашего специалиста, — Джим окликает вышедшего из кухни соседа, — чем лучше взрывать замок на металлической двери?

— Эйдан не специалист по взлому, — Себастьян аккуратно ставит две чашки на столик у дивана и садится рядом. По комнате разносится одуряющий аромат горячего шоколада, такого густого, что его легко можно есть, а не пить. — Лучше поработать килечным ножом, если дверь не слишком толстая… Стоп, я хотел сказать, что это незаконно.

Джим хитро улыбается и снова уходит в переписку.

[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Могут возникнуть проблемы с ригелями, особенно стальными.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Знаю. Мы пока пытаемся понять, какой там замок.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Характеристики учеников всегда так строго охраняют?  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: С тех пор как мы их немножко подправили в директорском компе — да.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: К цифрам.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Ну вот они: 0, 1, 2, 5, 6, 8, 9.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Подожди.  
[23:09:13] ™Риддл: Дай мне все картинки, которые вы нашли.  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: *отправка файла*

— На тебя работает банда малолетних хакеров, — Себ произносит это с интонацией "как низко я пал". Или "ты пал", но Джим всегда выбирает более лестные варианты.

Он сворачивает скайп и терпеливо поправляет:

— Они не хакеры, они компьютерные специалисты.

— Ты используешь детей.

Джим делает страшно разочарованное лицо. Пожалуй, больше страшное, чем разочарованное.

— А еще ем их под чесночным соусом. Ой, нет. Не люблю чеснок.

Его подстегивает эйфория гонки за неизвестным, возможность прижать неподатливые факты к ногтю в особо извращенной форме. К тому же, появится рычаг давления на Майкрофта Холмса.

— Они могут пострадать, — Себастьян проецирует собственный опыт. На незнакомых сопляков. Да он беспокоится за них, эти нервно стиснутые пальцы, сжатые губы — умилительное зрелище.

Джим проталкивает шоколад в горло и раздраженно отмахивается:

— Они никому не нужны, потому что никому не известны. Назовем их... нерегулярными частями моей армии.

— У тебя есть армия?

— У всех есть. Что угодно, кого угодно можно превратить в оружие. Потянуть за чувство вины, гордость, жадность, любовь, веру, желание стать лучше.

Себастьян смотрит в чашку. Светлые ресницы подрагивают как лапки пойманной бабочки.

— И за что ты тянешь меня?

Джим делает последний глоток и переворачивает чашку на блюдце.

— Думаю, ты сам способен ответить на этот вопрос.

***

Если Чарли Милвертона называли "блистательным", то его жена могла по праву носить титул "сумеречной". Элена - хрупкая итальянка с характером римского легионера и телом античной статуи - контролировала все финансовые дела мужа. Чарли даже не интересовался, сколько именно денег у него на счетах. Прибыль для него заключалась в связях и полученной через эти связи информации. Проценты от сделок, налоговые отчисления, сведение дебета и кредита - все это ложилось на точеные плечи Элены. Иногда Чарли ненавидел ее.

— Марко? — он со стоном откинулся на диванную подушку. — Этот фанатичный сифилитик? Только не говори, что ты до сих пор присылаешь ему наши деньги. 

Элена вытянула подушку, уложив голову недовольного мужа к себе на колени. Золотистая грива рассыпались по черной ткани брюк. 

— Этот фанатичный сифилитик — мой брат, — холодность в ее голосе покрыла все вокруг тонким налетом измороси. — И наши деньги начались с его таланта. — Она помолчала, перебирая светлые пряди. Седина в них, несмотря на салонную покраску, проступала все ярче. — Он ваял с меня лик Артемиды. 

Чарли лениво усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. 

— Еще руки Венеры, я помню. А потом один юный Аполлон наградил его побочным эффектом любви, и лечение вытрясло остатки таланта. Он бесполезен для нас, признай, cara [дорогая]. И опасен. До сих пор бредит о смене режима. 

— Conto caro [игра слов: счет дорогой]. Ты, Чарли, торгаш, это ничем не исправить. В тебе нет уважения ни к семье, ни к убеждениям. 

Он перехватил ее руку и поцеловал кончики пальцев.

— Я торгаш. Ты анархистка. Если мы захотим друг от друга избавиться, мне будет технически легче это осуществить. Красные Бригады до сих пор на слуху. 

— Технически? — Элена склонилась над мужем как коршун. Они столкнулись носами и взглядами, берлинская лазурь прожгла в темном шоколаде дыру.

— Технически — легко, — Чарли глубоко вдохнул запах соснового леса. Элена предпочитала мужской парфюм. — Но я, кажется, привык к тебе за полтора десятка лет.

Она довольно улыбнулась. 

— Потопишь меня — утонешь сам.

— Шантажируешь шантажиста?

— Мошенничаю с мошенником. 

В этот момент раздался телефонный звонок.

-4-

— Осторожно, он горячий, — официантка протянула специальную картонку для стаканчика, — можно обжечь пальцы. Через минутку подам второй. Вам с сахаром?

Джон предпочитал без сахара, а вот...

— Два пакетика, если можно, — сказала Дженет.

— Я бы добавила сливок, хотите? — предложила официанка, ненавязчиво склоняясь ниже над стойкой. Дженет отвела взгляд. Под достаточно глубоким вырезом коричневой униформы у девушки был вызывающе красный бюстгальтер.

— Нет, спасибо, люблю чистые вкусы.

— У меня как раз есть один интересный сорт кофе, не хотите зайти на чашечку? Сегодня вечером?

— Я бы... с радостью, но все мои вечера, к сожалению, уже заняты, — твердо ответила Дженет, непроизвольно подвигаясь на полшага к Джону.

— Очень заняты, — согласился он и забрал второй стаканчик, — пьем кофе.

Дженет почувствовала, как у нее начинают пылать уши. Ей казалось, что они сравнились по цвету с бюстгальтером официантки. Которая понимающе закивала:

— А, конечно. Настоящих кофеманов я различу с первого взгляда.

Когда дверь кофейни закрылась, Джон позволил себе рассмеяться:

— Это было неловко, пожалуй?

— История моей жизни, — Дженет вздохнула.

— Так куда ты хочешь пойти? 

— Я...

Из кармана ее рубашки раздались первые такты Bad Romance. Джим умел выбирать момент. И рингтон. Дженет была совершенно уверена, что Себ не любил такую музыку. Сообщение гласило:  
Тауэр, через два часа семнадцать минут. Не разочаруй меня, детка.

— Срочно и прямо сейчас? — догадался Джон, избавив её от необходимости что-то объяснять.

— Два часа семнадцать минут — это не очень срочно. Можем прогуляться. До Тауэра. 

Джон давненько не прогуливался пешком по историческому центру со стаканом кофе и в приятной компании. Со времен студенчества, пожалуй, когда у него ещё было свободное время.

— Отлично. 

К вечеру город снова наполнился автомобилями, пробки выстроились сначала на выезд, потом на въезд. Дженет вспомнилось, как она рассказывала об этих местах своим ученикам. На страницах учебников, в скупых коротких словах, подобранных так, чтобы ими было удобно пользоваться, нельзя было описать Лондон. Город был шумный, насыщенный и живой. 

Он принюхивался к туристам как старый пес. Говорят, что собаки добрые там, где нет злых людей. Но Дженет пугали люди в самой своей сути, неважно, настолько добрыми или злыми они были. Она слегка прижалась к Джону, когда мимо, экспрессивно размахивая руками, промчалась стайка итальянцев во главе с местным гидом.

— Я здесь всегда чувствую себя приезжей, — призналась она.

— Я, мне кажется, начинаю разделять это чувство. В Лондоне ещё остались лондонцы? Их стоит поместить в красную книгу, как вымирающий вид. Попробуй спросить дорогу у кого-нибудь в центре — туристы ориентируются лучше.

— У них есть путеводители, — она кивнула в сторону ещё одной стайки туристов. —  
У меня кофе остыл.

Она улыбнулась и отступила на пару шагов, чтобы выбросить стаканчик в мусорку. Дженет совершенно забыла, что движение в центре Лондона отягощено не только автомобилями, но и велосипедистами, и отступать куда-то слишком быстро чревато последствиями. Велосипедист вильнул в сторону, избежав столкновения, а вот его пес не был так проворен. Испуганная собака взвыла и попыталась вырваться, но ошейник намертво затянулся между велосипедом и Дженет. И они дружно упали на газон.

— Ах ты хренов шерстяной дерьмовоз! — завопил Эйдан в теплый пушистый бок, который забивал ему нос. Собака проскулила нечто, похожее на извинение. Или мольбу о помощи. — Слезь с меня!

— Эй, вы в порядке? 

— Ты в порядке?

Эти двое перебили друг друга и теперь замерли в нерешительности над кучей-малой из собачье-человечьих конечностей.

— Я в, мать его, ошизительном порядке!

Пес не ответил ничего, но зато лизнул Эйдана в лицо. Тот застонал и наконец спихнул с себя животное, отцепив крепление проклятого ошейника. Джон помог ему подняться.

— А, красавчик, рад тебя видеть. Вы уже пробовали горизонтальное танго? Гольф на простынях, загони мячик в лузу? Нырнуть за жемчужиной?

— Эйдан?  
— Да я это, я, так что? — Эйдан повернулся к хозяину собаки. — Если твоя шавка бешеная, ты, чувак, только что получил большие проблемы. Так бешеная или нет?

— Это...

— По существу.

— Я...

— Ну?

— Вы не...

— Вот мне показалось, что у нее слюней слишком много. И глаза какие-то странные.

— Пуфик совершенно здоров!

— Ну с психикой у него явно проблемы. С таким бакланом как ты только псих и выживет.

Хозяин выпучил глаза и поспешил убраться с места происшествия, не забыв велосипед. Пес с тоской посмотрел на Эйдана и потрусил следом.

— С Дженет было веселее, — помолчав, произнес Джон. Он все же очень не любил, когда обижали собак. 

— Правда, что ли? — с какой-то подозрительно задумчивой интонацией произнес Эйдан. 

— Ну, самую малость.

— Мне говорили, что размер имеет значение.

Джон с очевидной точностью осознал, что теряет нить разговора, но предпочел проигнорировать подначку.

— Вес мозга никак не сказывается на умственных способностях индивида. 

— Угу. Бесцветные зеленые идеи яростно спят, — Эйдан покачал головой, усмехнулся, уверенно приобнял Джона за шею и поцеловал.

-5-

Она наслаждалась собой. Ее называли идеальной, прекрасной. Фактически ей поклонялись. Как и всякой женщине, ей это нравилось. Ее кристаллическая решетка трепетала от возбуждения под сильными, но осторожными руками. Они всегда были осторожны, они не хотели разозлить свое божество.

Раньше божеством был металл: золото, меч, гвозди, которые вбили в запястья и лодыжки Христа. Еще раньше святыми считались камни. Теперь люди верили в то, что невозможно пощупать: атомы, бинарный код, электромагнитную индукцию и аналитическую психологию.

С этой точки зрения она была одним из новейших приобретений современного пантеона. Она ждала сигнала, который, войдя в резонанс с ее собственной частотой, произведет на свет нового мессию. Мессию чистой разрушительной энергии.

Ей стало жарко. Невыносимо. Ей казалось, что напряжение никогда не спадет. Кристаллическая решетка плавилась и кричала. Ну давай же, пожалуйста, скорее, сделай э...

И тогда — приходил мессия. И не оставалось никого больше.

***

У Тауэра распускались тюльпаны, нарциссы и дети. Последние бегали вокруг с флажками и бутафорскими мечами, воображая себя не то маленькими принцами — несчастными племянниками Ричарда III, не то Уолтером Райли, не то Гаем Фоксом. Этот узник обретал вторую жизнь прямо на глазах.

— Бум! БУМ! — заорал, вживаясь в роль, подрывник лет семи и врезался в Фога. Тот скорчил страшную рожу. Подрывника отнесло на пару футов.

— Когда он доберется до уроков химии, страна будет в опасности, помяни мое слово, — Фог вернул рожу в обычное состояние. — Знания — это сила, а если сила есть, ума не надо.

Джон пожал плечами:

— Что ж, один такой уже добрался до Парламента. Я много взрывов видел, но когда показывают то, что осталось от Виктории... — он посмотрел на детей с флажками. — Мы, кажется, опаздываем.

— Подождет, не прокиснет, — спокойно ответил Фог, и вдруг застыл у прилавка со сладостями: мармеладные скипетры, лакричные гербы, всевозможные помадки, конфеты в форме замка и целые шоколадные башни. — Злиться будет — задобрим, — он тщательно перебрал шуршащие обертки, вытащив миниатюрную корону. — Вот это подойдет.

Уотсон фыркнул. Хотя не сам ли он таскал в дом любопытные мелочи для Шерлока, вытащенные из-под завалов в антикварных лавках? Таскал. Может, Джим Мориарти был приверженцем монархии.

— Где он тебя ждет?

— У главного входа, — Фог заплатил за корону и сунул ее в карман. — А ты бы с Себастьяном посмелее, любовничек, а то свадьбу будете тоже с Эйданом играть.

— Первая брачная точно на нем и закончится, — ехидству доктор учился быстро, особенно когда все вокруг только и занимались тем, что старались уколоть, — будет до утра разбирать подарки. Зато я высплюсь.

Фог хохотнул, хлопнув Уотсона по плечу:

— Нравишься ты мне, парень.

Они почти дошли до арочных ворот, когда впереди замаячила фигура консультирующего детектива. Опасно-напряженная, распространяющая по периметру флюиды раздражения. Мориарти открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то нелицеприятное, но со стороны послышался какой-то громкий клокочущий грохот. 

Джон узнал этот звук. Не мог не узнать, слишком часто он преследовал его в кошмарах, а теперь кошмар воплотился в реальность. Свист, секунда узнавания перед тем как его ударило в бок и протащило по асфальту. Снова, как под палящим солнцем Афганистана. Жарко. Очень жарко. Так что хотелось сорвать одежду и осмотреть себя на предмет повреждений: оторвало ногу? Может быть, от шока он бы не почувствовал сразу. Может, руку?

Сознание возвращалось урывками. Джону не хотелось, чтобы оно возвращалось вовсе. Он приподнялся на четвереньках и заставил себя осмотреться: осколки, гарь, кровь и люди. Так должен выглядеть ад. Тишина заполнилась криками, Джон помотал головой, чтобы сбросить оцепенение, и пополз все так же — на четвереньках — вперед. Привычное решение на поле боя. 

Нашел Себастьяна. Перевернул на спину. На асфальте под телом собиралась теплая лужица вязкой крови. 

— Эй, посмотри на меня. Мне надо тебя осмотреть, — Джон бормотал что-то ещё, почти разрывая одежду, чтобы оценить повреждения. Голова вроде бы цела. Рана на руке заметно кровоточила, но ничего. Та, что на ноге, похуже — в ней что-то застряло, какая-то металлическая крошка, от которой легко могло начаться заражение крови. Но хуже всего было то, что осколки попали в бок и вошли достаточно глубоко внутрь. Как глубоко? 

— Ничего, приятель, это ничего, — заверил его Джон, сам отчаянно пытаясь дышать ровно и глубоко. — Сейчас подъедет скорая. Давай ты, ради меня, немного подтянешь ноги к животу, можешь? Согнуть в коленях и подтянуть. 

— Он тебя не слышит, — раздалось рядом. Джим Мориарти возник из оседающей пыли как демон пустыни, такой же черно-бурый, предвестник несчастий.

— Тогда, блядь, помоги мне! Ноги!

Детектив аккуратно подхватил Себастьяна под колени, сгибая мышцы. Тот застонал. Мориарти вздрогнул, жадно вглядываясь в похожее на предсмертную маску лицо.

"Перевязать бы чем", — подумал Джон, едва по старой памяти не потянувшись к своей походной сумке на боку. В мирной жизни у него не было такой, но в мирной жизни скорая приезжала достаточно быстро, а у парамедиков при себе был целый набор "практикующего спасателя". 

До парамедиков надо было дотянуть.

Себастьян захрипел, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, и в ту же секунду Джим с потусторонним спокойствием произнес:

— У Фога два года назад был инфаркт. Он может потянуть за собой всех остальных. Джон, вы же врач...

Хрип резко прервался, Себастьян обмяк, не подавая признаков жизни.

— Сюда, — Джон привлек к себе внимание невысокой девушки, — остановка сердца. 

Она опустилась на колени и проверила пульс на сонной. Поджала губы:

— Массаж делать умеете? Делайте!

Она расстегнула сумку и потянула из нее портативный дефибриллятор и быстро, прицепив датчики и установив электроды, включила зарядку. Вытащила из сумки шприц, распаковала и вколола эпинефрин.

— Руки!

Джон отдернул руки. Разряд. 

— Ритм есть, — парамедик летящими движениями повторила почти все то же самое, что до этого делал Джон. Осторожно скользнула руками в перчатках по животу. 

— Следите за монитором, — сосредоточенно отозвалась она, потом поднялась и поспешила к одной из машин, где собирались все парамедики для координации действий. Видимо, получив разрешение (как же медленно-медленно-медленно!), она схватила своего напарника за руку и приказала взять носилки. 

— Забираем, — пояснила она, — дайте нам место, чтобы переложить его. 

Джон откатился в сторону. Сил встать все ещё не было. Неужели раньше он был столь же бесполезен как сейчас? Хорошо, что война для него закончилась. Он не мог бы там позволить себе колебаться. 

— Куда повезете? — уточнил он.

— В Святого Варфоломея. В Королевском сейчас будет не протолкнуться. Вы тоже садитесь в машину, вас нужно осмотреть, — распорядилась парамедик. — Понесли, Джереми!

— Это же не по правилам... — откликнулся ее напарник. 

— Центр города превратился в зону боевых действий. Забудь про правила. Поехали же! Вставайте! 

И Джон встал. И даже пошел. Неизвестно как по его левую руку оказался непривычно молчаливый Джеймс Мориарти.

-6-

Джон забросили в автомат пару монеток и выбрал напиток: горячий шоколад, говорят, успокаивает. Операция прошла успешно, но его все еще дергало беспокойство. Пустое. Все обошлось, он снова выжил. Себастьян выжил. Но тревога не хотела уходить.

Джим не выносил спокойствие. Но нюансы, как и во всем, решали многое. Хотя наблюдать за Джоном было любопытно. Бравый капитан (ну разумеется капитан!) метался по приемному покою как лев в клетке. Разве что хвостом не размахивал. Ему бы очень пошел длинный гладкошерстный хвост с кисточкой на конце.

— Шоколад? — предложил Джон, заметив детектива. Тот появлялся и исчезал как-то неуловимо для стороннего взгляда.

"Залей этот шоколад себе под хвост", — сатанея, подумал Джим, но вслух произнес другое:

— Еще, говорят, помогают бананы и мороженое.

— Если найдете здесь раковых детей, предложите им мороженое, а шоколад, в отличие от того чая, что я уже выпил, пить можно.

Нужно было ждать и ждать и… Врачи не ждут беспомощно у дверей приемного. Вот что зудело и будило тревогу. Неправильность ожидания.

Джим склонил голову набок. "Прощупал" доктора взглядом, заливая сырой нефтью потемневшей радужки. Ведь можно и поджечь теперь. Можно. Все готово, скоро будет пик напряжения.

— Вы многим кажетесь вежливым. Предупредительным. А у вас внутри противотанковые фугасы в обнимку с гранатометами спят под крики убитых лебедей. Белые халаты, белые крылья, это красиво.

Джон выкинул стаканчик из-под шоколада и, протянув руку, заметил:

— Мы вроде официально так и не знакомы, — он сделал паузу, чтобы рассмотреть собеседника, как разглядывал людей Шерлок, — я Джон Уотсон. В связях с птицами замечен не был. Но сравнение вы красиво загнули. Себастьян не преувеличивал.

— Себастьян или один из его людей? — Джим мягко пожал протянутую руку. — Вы тоже интересный экземпляр для коллекции, доктор.

— В вашу не попаду, извините, занят, — Джон пожал плечами. — Вы оправдываете ожидания.

— Я их превосхожу, — детектив отвернулся, заметив одного из врачей. Тот деловито прошмыгнул мимо. — Долго нас будут пытать неизвестностью? Клянусь, если с этим супергероем что-то не в порядке, я взорву его лично. Вместе со всей этой больницей.

— Думаю, Скотланд-Ярду будет интересно это услышать, — в дверях приемной стоял Шерлок собственной персоной. Снова в образе топ-программиста Google — уж этот точно найдет все. Вытащит вместе с внутренностями на пол.

— Что ты тут... — начал Джон и замолчал.

Шарф решительно не подходил к костюму. Очевидно не подходил. Безупречная Сабат всегда говорила ему о таких вещах немного снисходительно. Но Шерлок, Шерлок и неподходящий шарф?

— Я слышал, был взрыв, — коротко пояснил он, — ты написал, что остаешься в больнице. Я решил заехать по дороге на встречу.

Джон вымученно улыбнулся: ни на какую встречу его консультант не собирался, специально оделся и вызвал такси, чтобы приехать. Даже шарфы перепутал.

— Со мной все хорошо, пара царапин.

— Трогательно, — Джим умильно вздохнул.

Шерлок уставился на него как на уборщицу, зашедшую с ведром в зал переговоров в момент завершения официального приема.

— Вижу, вы как обычно пользуетесь чужими достижениями. Недурная тактика паразитирования.

Джим с преувеличенным интересом оглядел нелепую одежду собеседника.

— А где белый плащ? В стирке вместе с нимбом? 

Джон хмыкнул: вот уж кого-кого, а этих двоих не следовало оставлять в одном помещении. Прямо-таки бывшие супруги на бракоразводном процессе. Слишком много эго для четырех стен скромного лондонского госпиталя. 

— Как приятно, что в наше время незнакомые люди готовы протянуть друг другу руку помощи, — вслух сказал он, не особо надеясь, что его услышат. 

Шерлок услышал, но проигнорировал:

— Вам вкололи морфий и вы видите над моей головой нимб? Или это пресловутый "околосмертный опыт"? Ах да, судя по всему, от смерти вы были все же далековато, не то что ваш блогер. 

Оскал Джима стал напоминать добрую улыбку Тыквенного Джека. Тыквенного Джека, внутри которого вместо свечи установили часовую бомбу. Тик-так, тик-так.

— О, что вы, нимб я не представлю даже в самых страшных кошмарах. Мои галлюцинации гораздо более... — оскал сделался шире, — сексуальны. Мой блогер может подтвердить. Или, может, проверим на практике? Я слышал, эротическое удушение — популярный способ добиться незабываемых ощущений. Не зря же оргазм называют маленькой смертью. Правда, боюсь, в моем исполнении будет больше смерти, чем ощущений.

— Так вам все-таки хотелось чуть-чуть умереть, — Шерлок подошел ближе и теперь почти нависал. — Что ж, я опишу вам, что вы пропустили. Энергия взрыва вызывает три типа воздействия: ударную волну, — он чуть толкнул Джима в плечо, — вибрационную — но ее не так просто ощутить, если только вам не доводилось встречать цунами, — и тепловую, – выдохнул, почти прошептал он последнее слово в ухо и отошел. – Энергия убивает. Разрывает мышцы, выворачивает суставы, испаряет жидкость. Тепловая волна похожа на обволакивающий невыносимый жар, говорят, она как объятия, потому что кровь вскипает за мгновения. Этого было бы достаточно... для вас?

Джон выдохнул. Монолог про энергию взрывов произвел впечатление даже на него. Хотелось то ли вздрогнуть от отвращения, то ли попросить открыть окно для доступа свежего воздуха. 

Глаза у Джима сделались большими и восторженными, как у ребенка при виде давно желанной игрушки. Он шагнул к Шерлоку и тихо произнес:

— Так может говорить только человек, которому смерть небезразлична. Всем иногда хочется чуть-чуть умереть, по разным причинам. Ваши причины... — он застенчиво потупился, сунув руки в карманы, — читаются так легко, что мне даже неловко. Мне даже где-то жаль вас, где-то очень глубоко. Часто об этом думаете? О том, чтобы прервать существование одним жестом, одним объятием тепловой волны? — он скопировал интонации предыдущего оратора и повернулся к Джону. — На вашем месте, доктор, я бы приглядывал за ним. Пристально.

— Да вы должно быть шутите! — Джон сел на кресло и вытянул ноги, делая вид, что рассматривает носки ботинок. Ни детектив, ни Шерлок на это притворство, конечно же, не купились, но это избавляло его от необходимости разнимать драку в песочнице. — Себастьян все ещё на операции. Могли бы вести себя как взрослые люди. 

Шерлок вздохнул и сел рядом. На небольшом кресле было неудобно. Сначала он вытянул ноги, как и Джон, но потом закинул одну на другую и положил сцепленные в замок руки на колено. 

— Мэри беспокоится, — вспомнил он. 

— Позвоню ей, — согласился Джон.

Его размышления о том, что ещё стоит сделать в ближайшее время, прервало появление врача.

— Вы родные Себастьяна Морана?

"Родные" Джим и Джон переглянулись и кивнули, Шерлок закатил глаза. Врач был слишком вымотан, чтобы что-то заподозрить.

— Операция прошла успешно, все осколки мы достали, его переводят в палату интенсивной терапии.

— К нему можно? — поинтересовался Джон. Он знал правила больницы, знал, что "да, можно", но почему-то хотел это услышать.

– Конечно, если вы хотите. Он очнется от наркоза через пару часов.

— Приятно было побеседовать, — бросил в сторону Шерлока Джим и направился к белым дверям.

— Общество считает людей вроде него героями, — заметил Шерлок, вставая, — не правда ли, примечательный факт?

Он подошел к Джону и поправил воротник рубашки, загнувшийся внутрь:

— У тебя одежда в пятнах крови, тебе надо переодеться.

— Я заеду. Сначала пойду посмотрю, как он, — ответил Джон.

— Я не буду убеждать тебя в том, что бессмысленно сидеть в палате человека, приходящего в себя после наркоза. Предупреди Мэри, какая бы глупость ни пришла тебе в голову.

Когда высокий мужчина в шарфе ушел, а коренастый последовал за одиозным детективом, медперсонал вздохнул с облегчением. После диалогов этих людей перспектива взрыва в отдельно взятом госпитале казалась отнюдь не призрачной.

***

У нормальных людей больница вызывает панику. Больница ассоциируется с горечью и болью, со страхом. Никто не приходит к врачам просто так, некоторые тянут до последнего, чтобы в приемное их привезли уже на скорой. В этих белых стенах люди (нет, пациенты) оказываются слишком близко к тому, чтобы не вернуться никогда. Через двери больниц некоторые попадали прямиком на тот свет.

Джон всегда любил больницы, они успокаивали. Даже в Афганистане, оказавшись внутри какого-нибудь крохотого госпиталя, он выдыхал с облегчением — почти как вернуться домой. Но сейчас, когда в ушах все ещё стоял звон от взрыва и разлетающихся стекол, когда на одежде засыхала чужая кровь, а в приемном, он готов был поспорить, царил ад на земле, Джон хотел трусливо сбежать. 

Не могло этого быть в Лондоне, не должно этого всего было быть в Лондоне, он оставил это там — в горячей пустыне: и кровь на одежде, и сухость во рту, и какую-то скуляшую просьбу к высшим силам с просьбой оставить их всех в живых. Персонал этой маленькой больницы был готов ко взрыву (код красный, код синий, код какой-нибудь), врачи сработали быстро и слаженно, им даже ужалось обойтись без очереди в оперрационное отделение, он не мог не оценить, но Джон, Джон к этому всему оказался совершенно не готов.

От вида Себастьяна на больничной кровати (карточка на стенке, записи показателей) его накрыла какая-то беспомощность. Не безличный пациент, кто-то небезразличный — там, на асфальте, он знал, что делал, помил слишком хорошо, что нужно делать, но здесь оставалось только стоять и смотреть. 

Смотреть. Две царапины на лице и синяк. Аккуратно зашита рана чуть ниже локтя. Ещё один осколок прошел возле лодыжки, но так не видно. И те, что вошли в бок. Хотелось поднять одеяло и посмотреть на линии стежков, закрывающие разрезы от скальпеля. Провести по ним рукой. Почувствовать, как легко острый инструмент входил в тело (музыка в операционной, зажим, будьте добры, подержите вот здесь), как щипцами цепляли осколки (не заденьте артерию), как опускали их в миску (этот звук металла о металл, как пули, как сломанные наконечники коляще-режущих). 

Джон хотел бы увидеть, чтобы понять. Но работу хирурга сейчас скрывала плотная повязка. Это вызывало почти ревность: кто-то не был так беспомощен как он, кто-то держал в руках эту жизнь.

— Чувствуешь себя как дома? — Джим заметил его напряжение. 

— Нет, как в своем персональном кошмаре, — огрызнулся Джон и остановился у изножья кровати, — все могло закончиться прямо там. 

— Ты придерживаешься теории параллельных реальностей? — детектив просмотрел карточку, намеренно не обращая внимания на тело Себастьяна. — Потому что я — не слишком, а в этой реальности с ним все в порядке. Почти. Относительно. Хотя если вспомнить корпускулярно-волновой дуализм...

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. Ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях? Важно только, чтобы было интересно?

Джим резко развернулся, замедлившись в последний момент, так что едва не потерял равновесие.

— Ты. И представить. Не можешь. О чем. Я. Думаю. Последствия, — он сжал правую руку в кулак, возможно, чтобы скрыть дрожь, — которые я предусматриваю, тебе и не снились. В самых откровенных кошмарах. Передо мной они выстраиваются цепочкой, где у каждого звена по десятку ответвлений. И риск, — кулак сжался сильнее, — оправдан.

— Это, — Джон кивнул в сторону кровати, — не оправдывается ничем, — он оттолкнулся от спинки кровати и пошел к выходу. — Надеюсь, больница не взлетит на воздух до моего возвращения.

Джим осел на стул как сдувшаяся резиновая игрушка. Посмотрел на свои ладони: черно-серые с вкраплениями красного, кожа ободрана до махровых лоскутов. Ладони горели. Колено ощутимо пухло под тканью брюк, ныл порез на бедре и что-то саднило над бровью. Но ладони были хуже всего. Кошмарный вид.

— А вот тебе идет, — он всмотрелся в спокойное лицо Себастьяна. — В детстве хотел стать Бэтменом или Суперменом? Наверное, второе. Такую красоту нельзя прятать под маской.

Такую красоту поджарило, швырнуло в пасть взрыва, размазало по тротуару и сломало. Нельзя приготовить яишницу, не разбив скорлупу. Никто никогда не думает о скорлупе, это отходы производства. Это всего лишь оболочка. Как верхний слой кожи, его легко ободрать, будет больно, но не смертельно. Почему все так много думают о коже?

Пальцы Себастьяна слегка дернулись. Джим хотел прикоснуться к ним, но вспомнил об ободранных ладонях и отшатнулся. Пальцы были слишком чистыми. Нет, не стерильными, но по сравнению с ладонями...

Сломан, разбит, режет своими осколками как зашитый в ране скальпель. Кто дал ему право лезть так глубоко? И надо ли его вытаскивать.

Джим улыбнулся:

— Если ты хотел внеплановый отпуск, достаточно было просто намекнуть. 

Улыбка оторвалась с мясом и покатилась по светлому полу, наверное, в морг.

В восемь лет ему вырезали аппендицит. Мальчик постарше с соседней койки сказал, что за день до того в палате кто-то умер. И добавил: тебя на его место определили. Врал, конечно. Но с тех пор Джим не мог избавиться от ощущения, что на каждой койке каждой больничной палаты кто-то умер. Умирает. Умрет.

— У нас с тобой просто паршивый день сегодня, — Джим поправил сбившуюся простыню. Начнем с простыни, потом поправим все остальное. Маленькими шагами. — Здесь уныло как в личной жизни матери Терезы. Может, разрисовать чем-нибудь повязки?

Разговаривать с человеком без сознания — бессмысленно. Это терапевтическое мероприятие, примерно как побить подушку. Поцеловать письмо кумира. Помолиться.

Уменьшить зуд от недовольства собой.

Джим почти лег на спинку кровати, обнимая ABS-пластик с нежностью любовника.

— Никто еще не умирал за меня. Из-за меня, рядом со мной, но это совсем другое. Мне даже цветы не дарили, веришь? И хотя я ценю подарки, сделанные своими руками... — он склонился ниже, почти касаясь носом слипшихся от грязи и пота волос, — Больше так не делай.

— Даже... не собираюсь, — прохрипел Себастьян. — Ты... псих.

Улыбка вернулась. Джим растворил ее в светло-русых прядях, процитировав собственные слова:

— Для тебя, милый — кто угодно. Помнишь? Хотя иногда меня действительно заносит. Давай придумаем стоп-слово.

Себастьян молчал довольно долго. Джим уже решил, что он снова провалился в сон, когда прозвучал вопрос:

— Придумаем... что?

— Стоп-слово. Если тебе покажется, что я перегибаю палку, скажешь это слово.

— И ты… прекратишь?

— Нет. Но буду знать, что ты волнуешься.

Сначала задрожал под одеялом живот, как хвост месячного щенка, и только потом смех вырвался наружу вместе со стоном. Смеяться со сломанными ребрами еще больнее, чем глубоко дышать или кашлять, но если не смеяться, можно сойти с ума.

Джим четко отследил момент перехода смеха в нечто иное. Короткие вдохи, пальцы, мнущие простыню. Опять придется поправлять.

Провести рукой прямо над волосами (удержаться невозможно), добавить в голос нейтральной расслабленности:

— Брауни играл с мальчиком целую ночь. Он захотел узнать имя мальчика, и тот ответил: “Я сам”. Поэтому когда брауни спросили, кто его обидел, наш гений сказал: “Я сам”. Кто тебя обидел, детка?

Джим Мориарти слышал и видел много страшных, странных, вывернутых под неестественным углом вещей. Кое-то считал такой вещью его самого. Но слова, произнесенные быстрым шепотом, заняли в его картине мира место полотен Босха.

— Он ушел, Джим — Себ шептал это снова и снова, пока буквы не слились в сплошное "оншл". "Оншлдм", "оншл".

— Шшш, — ладонь рискнула лечь на плечо. — Кто ушел?

— Фог, — выдох-всхлип. — Он… умер.

Смех сквозь слезы. Старика жаль, но что делать с Себом?

Джим сжал плечо чуть сильнее.

— Он не умер. Он — это ты.

— Он не я.

— Хорошо, попробуем с другого конца, — послушно согласился Джим. — Он не ты, но ты — это он. В том числе. Он твой направляющий. Координатор. Ты заметил, что в последние месяцы все реже теряешь контроль над ситуацией?

Судорожный кивок.

— Вот и славно. Рискну предположить: уровень контроля приближается к тому, что был до обострения. Фог думал, что тормозит тебя. Как костыли, на которые всегда можно опереться.

Джим бросил это утверждение наугад, динамичной шашкой, надеясь, что оно вызовет злость. Иногда злость — довольно хороший стимулятор. И, боже, Себастьяну сейчас необходима стимуляция, иначе он рассыплется на составляющие прямо в этой чертовой палате.

Уловка сработала. В ответе ясно слышится раздражение:

— По-твоему, Фог... — свежая рана, трудно говорить, — таким образом передал мне контроль?

— Ты справляешься с остальными без его помощи. Ты стал слышать их, вы стали понимать друг друга. Поверь, я наблюдал. Фог ушел добровольно.

— Фог ушел, потому что ты проклятый отморозок, который не считается даже с собственной проклятой жизнью! — выкрикнул Себастьян и прижал руку к явно ноющим ребрам. Наркоз испарялся, чувствительность возвращалась, несмотря на исправно поступающий через катетер анестетик. — Оставь меня, пожалуйста. Нас. Пожалуйста.

Джим оттолкнулся от спинки и впервые за время разговора посмотрел собеседнику в лицо. Иссиня-бледное, с почти белыми губами. Шедевр современного искусства.

— Я не знал, что взрыв назначен на сегодня, — он встал, поморщившись, когда колено протестующе полыхнуло болью. — Я найду тех, кто это сделал, и вывешу их кишки на Трафальгарской площади, причем они в этот момент будут еще живы.

У самой двери его остановило тихое:

— Люси.

Он обернулся:

— Что?

— Стоп-слово, — Себастьян (определенно не Эйдан) сосредоточено разглядывал складки на одеяле.

Джим ухмыльнулся:

— Понял. Буду осторожен.

Он скользнул в коридор и прикрыл за собой дверь. Возможно, Джон Уотсон был кое в чем прав. Возможно, параллельные реальности существуют. Но пока это не имеет никакого значения.

Кто обидел тебя, детка? Кто виноват, детка? Кто поправит, солнышко? “Я сам”.

Игра началась, а выигрывает всегда казино.

-7-

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Себ Моран и у меня дыра в груди. Так это ощущается. А еще дыра болит. Не верьте, когда говорят, что болеть может только то, в чем есть нервные окончания. Паралитики испытывают оргазм на ином уровне восприятия. Безрукие сжимают несуществуюший кулак. У меня болит дыра.

Себ знает это место. Это сад за старым домом деда, вон и качели на расколотой молнией яблоне. Только таких цветов здесь никогда не было. И таких бабочек. За бабочками гоняются дети. Не могут поймать.

— Марк и Мишель, — говорит молодая женщина, указывая на детей. — Марк умеет пускать “блинчики” по воде, а Мишель говорит только по-французски. Вы с отцом поехали в Ниццу, когда тебе было шесть, и ты стеснялся плохого акцента.

— Я помню, — Себ с удивлением понимает, что действительно помнит.

— А я Дженет, — она улыбается. У нее взгляд святой Инессы, но волосы короткие. — Мальчики в начальной школе дразнили тебя Флоренс Найтингейл за помощь в медицинском крыле. Помнишь?

Он кивает. Бабочка садится ему на руку, и он боится пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть ее. Боится дышать. Крылья опускаются и поднимаются, тонкие и радужные, как оболочка мыльного пузыря.

Мишель смеется на качелях, Марк подталкивает ее: выше, выше, выше.

У цветов есть лица, они шепчутся. Тише, тише, тише.

— Хватит пичкать его байками о прошлом, — рядом садится длинноволосый парень с самокруткой в уголке рта. От самокрутки пахнет подозрительно сладко. — Эйдан, — он протягивает руку. Себ не может пожать. Из-за бабочки. Эйдан смеется почти как Мишель и машет растопыренными пальцами прямо около радужных крыльев. — Да она не улетит, не бойся.

— Мне было тринадцать, и дядя Эйб погиб во Вьетнаме? — спрашивает Себ. Эйдан треплет его по голове:

— Башковитый.

Людвиг подходит как всегда неслышно. Весь золотистый как лев, голый и не стесняющийся этой наготы, одетый только в шрамы. Себ не помнит, когда он появился. Это неважно. Важно — что он здесь.

Они все здесь. Кроме Фога.

Себ чувствует комок в горле.

— Фог действительно...

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, — быстро говорит Дженет и обнимает его. Он еще долго ощущает тепло.

***

Иногда открыть глаза — самое сложное движение в жизни. Себ хочет открыть глаза и оказаться в знакомых декорациях своей квартирки в Дели. Он представляет звуки, запахи, старательно воспроизводит в голове индийскую речь. Как только веки распахиваются, все усилия идут насмарку.

— Я уж думал, на самом деле придется тебя целовать, как Спящую красавицу, — слышит он откуда-то сбоку. Разбирать и разделять слова сложно.

— Что? — переспрашивает. Кажется, переспрашивает. В этом нет никакой уверенности, потому что между разумом и телом толстая прослойка обезболивающих. Пожалуй, это к лучшему.

— Ничего. Что последнее ты помнишь? 

Ответ вылетает из губ самопроизвольно:

— Джима.

— Его сложно забыть, - усмехается Джон? Врач? Врач-Джон? — Они целое представление с Шерлоком устроили в коридоре, пока была операция. 

Себ с удивлением понимает, что его... да, наверное, интересует это.

— Не дрались? — серьезно уточняет он.

— Словесно пикировались. Там не хватало только брошенных перчаток и шпаг, чтобы соответствовать уровню, — Джон подвигает к кровати стул и садится. 

Себ хихикает. Очень странный звук. И память работает как-то странно. А, у него же теперь нет... как Джим назвал? Направляющего.

— Три раза под влияньем вздорных слов вы оба, Капулетти и Монтекки, резней смущали уличный покой, — цитирует он. И снова хихикает.

— Я только надеюсь, что ты не представляешь себя Джульеттой при таком раскладе, — Джон помнит Шекспира разве что из школьного курса английской литературы. А ещё, стыдно признать, он ни разу не видел эту драму в театре. Футбол был как-то интереснее.

— Я? Неет. Я... — имена путаются, нужное находится не сразу. — Я всегда любил Фесте. Это ведь из другой пьесы?

— Из другой, но не стоит полагаться на глубину моих познаний. Хотя, если хочешь, я принесу тебе томик нетленных трудов — почитать. 

Джон часто засматривался на домашнюю библиотеку Шерлока, которую наверняка собирала ещё его бабушка.

— Спасибо.

Неловкая тишина забивается под нервы. Себ, чтобы избавиться от нее и от неловкости, решает проверить свои новые возможности.

— Я теперь помню кое-что, чего помнить не должен, — хвастается он. — Эйдан тебя действительно целовал?

О, да. Проверил. Просто прекрасно. Избавился от неловкости.

Джон, в отличие от него (всегда пятнадцать лет и что с этим поделать?), не смущается. Кивает:

— Он был настойчив, непредсказуем и убедителен. Прекрасно сработанный маневр. Этот парень весгда действует по принципу: “Пришел. Увидел. Получил”? Или я могу считать себя исключением? 

Себ серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос.

— Знаешь, он никогда не платил за еду в супермаркетах. Или в ресторане. И за проезд. Он вообще ни за что никогда не платил. Думаю, “Пришел. Увидел. Получил” тут подходит.

— Не ревнуешь? — нет, не показалось, прозвучало действительно лукаво. 

Себ встречает его взгляд и без улыбки интересуется:

— А кто из нас больше тебя устраивает... в этом плане?

Джон облизывается. Больничная палата совсем не место для таких разговоров. Совсем. Но ему это не мешает, даже наоборот. Им двоим в кои-то веки некуда сбежать и не на что отвлечься. 

— А вы не будете меня обманывать и меняться, если я отвечу? — он спрашивает прежде чем успевает обдумать. — Извини. На самом деле это все равно странно. Хорошо и странно. И я ведь все равно не буду с кем-то одним, даже если бы я хотел выбирать, а я бы не хотел выбирать, не буду, — слова запинаются вместе с мыслями. — И не смотри на меня так. Ты меня вполне устроишь!

Джон закрывает рот, усиленно делая вид, что он хладнокровен и невозмутим. Вспоминает о шрамах, змеящихся под тугими повязками, и сглатывает. Что за глупости, не будет он выбирать!

Себ протягивает руку и хватает Джона за рубашку, наклоняя к себе, пока они не оказываются на минимальном расстоянии друг от друга. Отстраненно замечает, что дыхание у Джона срывается. Сам он абсолютно спокоен. Должно быть, действие обезболивающих сказывается.

От Джона тепло почти так же как от Дженет.

От Джона пахнет бальзамом после бритья, сам Себ не брился сегодня. И его это совершенно не волнует. Его очень волнуют звуки, которые Джон издает, когда расстояния не остается. Ни времени, ни пространства.

Хорошо и странно.

-8-

Продавцы демонстрировали себя, как демонстрирует себя проститутка у края дороги. Дорогие шлюхи никогда не будут искать клиентов подобным образом. Шерлок привык иронично относить себя к дорогим шлюхам. Его услуги продавались и покупались, ему попадались весьма необычные заказы от взыскательных людей с развитой фантазией, можно было целый день проводить в постели и думать о судьбах мира.

Нельзя не отметить определенное сходство по роду деятельности, не правда ли? 

“Любители”, — недовольно отметил Холмс, просматривая каналы youtube за последние две недели. До стеганографии они додумались или кто-то подсказал, не такой уж большой секрет, как продают и покупают “товар” в эти дни. Выбор контейнеров можно было назвать “терпимым”, потому что уроки английского, кулинарные курсы и советы по высадке цветов в открытый грунт — достаточно осторожно. Нет, конечно, в отделе по борьбе с терроризмом были специалисты, которые вылавливали вот такие вот ценный пакеты и радостно несли в зубах своему начальству, но пакетов было много. Это давало пространство для маневра. 

Нужно было точно знать, что ищешь. 

Шерлок прекрасно разбирался в том, что искал. Они не могли не попасть в его подписки — спасибо компании Google, которая, хоть и прогибалась под американское правительство, но делала это так, чтобы в запасе оставалось слишком много неучтенных ходов и любой пользователь с головой на плечах мог легко сохранить в тайне область своих интересов.

Все мировые корпорации так или иначе покрывали террористов. Экономическая выгода. Простая бизнес-математика.

Сабат совсем не вовремя “откатилась назад” в своих кошмарах. Шерлок был очень близок к тому, чтобы выйти на продавца и выдвинуть свои условия, но рыбка снова ускользнула из рук. Если верить слухам, они предлагали дорогое, очень дорогое оружие — взрывчатку, которую военные пытались создать в своих закрытых лабараториях уже лет десять: кристаллическое соединение, реагирующие на сигнал, поданный на определенной частоте. 

При резком возрастании амплитуды колебаний и совпадении значений частот источника и объекта воздействия, происходил взрыв. Сложно было стабилизировать систему так, чтобы она не отвечала на воздействие никаких других импульсов, сложно, но не невозможно, опять же были электрические фильтры и... Удивительно, что каким-то посредственностям это удалось, но для того и требовалась демонстрация — убеждение. И бедная башня Виктории в Парламенте была только началом.

Он нашел сообщения, но требовался ключ, чтобы создать собственное. 

Шерлок нетерпеливо посмотрел на телефон — ожидание неприятно подогревало интерес. Иначе, в чем смысл? Женщины вроде Элены могли заставить мужчину ждать: не слишком долго, конечно, иначе рисковали головой. 

Если бы он не был так занят тем, чтобы натравить ЦРУ на Нагеля (выдворить из страны туда, где беспилотникам позволено производить атаку), он, безусловно, не пропустил бы второй взрыв. А ведь его отвлеченность почти стоила жизни Джону. Он почти встал перед выбором: Сабат или Джон. Как скоро возникнет необходимость сделать его? Он должен предусмотреть все возможные варианты. 

Ещё во все это каким-то непостижимым образом снова оказался втянут Джим Мориарти. Пришлось даже запомнить его имя, так часто он затрагивал сферу интересов. Постоянство начинало надоедать. Шерлок не верил в случайности, у него на столе уже лежали фотографии визита Джима в клуб “Диоген”. Детектив (консультирующий!) затеял что-то с его братцем? Хочет выйти на продавцов быстрее и слить информацию? Неосмотрительно. Впрочем, при встрече Мориарти не показался ему осмотрительным. И если Майкрофт предпочитал вести дела с такими... людьми, разумность его брата оказывалась под очень большим сомнением. Неужели на службе Её Величества не осталось бравых солдат? Только пронырливые наглые детективы, которых метлой было не отогнать от опастных дел. Шерлок и сам любил опастность, но не позволял чувствам овладеть разумом.

Совершенство требовало сосредоточенности.

Элена Милвертон, хоть и не уставала заявлять, что отошла от дел, была осведомлена о том, кто, как и где лучше людей его самовлюбленного братца. Женщина с революцией в крови не могла упустить возможность. Иногда (самую малость) Шерлок позволял себе восхищение. 

Телефон пискнул. Холмс разблокировал экран и открыл сообщение: “Ключ: прощай оружие”. 

Посредственности обзавелись чувством юмора? 

Шерлоку понадобилось меньше получаса, чтобы загрузить свое предложение в файл с видео изображением спящих сов и подгрузить его на несколько каналов. Ему требовалась наглядная демонстрация, чтобы удостовериться в том, что они продают именно то, что заявляют к продаже. Тогда он сможет найти хороших покупателей. Жаль, что Сабат нельзя подключить к делу, а Джона слишком тяжело использовать вслепую. Что ж, снова придется поиграть в помощника мисс Шери. 

Холмс усмехнулся. Сила отзывается на действие силы. Что ещё может быть столь же прямолинейно и иносказательно как физика?

-9-

Размазанные, расплавленные остатки шоколадной короны Джим нашел случайно. Когда в больнице ему вручили одежду Себа (то, что от нее осталось), сладкий запах пробился через израненную ткань.

Ну вот. Теперь руки будут пахнуть шоколадом. Въедливая штука, как Себастьян Моран. 

И-ди-от.

— Тебе полезен Людвиг. Тебе полезен Эйдан. Даже Дженет. А я-то тебе зачем? — апатично вещает больной во время следующего визита. Обезболивающие действуют на него странно. В прошлый раз он говорил только по-французски и представлялся шестилетней девочкой Мишель.

— Кризис личностей? — саркастично интересуется Джим. — Где они будут без тебя, умник?

— То есть, я нужен просто как сосуд.

— Боже мой. Как идиот.

— Может быть, им просто не хватало тела. Некоторым тел не достается, но это не значит, что они не хотят жить. Я не в претензии, я не хочу их лишиться…

"А я не хочу лишиться тебя, дубина", хочет сказать Джим, но вместо этого спрашивает:

— Считаешь, я держу около себя только то, что мне полезно?

Себ не отвечает. Просто смотрит на него. А потом приходит девочка Мишель и просит почитать сказку.

Страх встает на цыпочки и целует Джиму веки. Но разве можно остановиться, когда на кону Игра?

И все-таки поправить надо. Сначала одно, потом другое, все по порядку. Маленькими шагами.

***

Resono с латыни — "звучу в ответ, откликаюсь". Резонанс — "отклик". Без перевода кажется солиднее. Берем маленькую бомбу и говорим ей: дорогая, ты должна откликаться только на зов своего жениха, иначе может случиться казус. Приличные бомбы всегда слушаются своих родителей.

С другой стороны, сердцу не прикажешь. Особенно если родители приемные. В результате получаем взрывное устройство с обострением подросткового максимализма и ни-ка-ких гарантий. Рванет или не рванет? Рванет от предусмотренного сигнала или собачьего свистка?

Это при условии, что устройство вообще существует. Иллюзионист заставляет вещи появляться и исчезать, но трюк остается трюком. Truc с французского — "ловкость, сноровка, уловка".

Джим снова смотрит на набор цифр, скрытый в безобидном видео о совах. Он занимается этим уже третий час, но пока выявил только наличие факта переписки между террористами и кем-то еще. 

А речь идет о сделке. Это понятно без перевода, без ключа. Кто станет покупать кота в мешке?

— Они продают кота в мешке, — Джим проговаривает это вслух несколько раз, меняя интонацию и порядок слов, пока не получается полная чушь. Мешок в коте продает их; они в мешке, кот продает. Их продают, не они продают. Их продают...

Как это обычно бывает? "Предоставьте мне образец вашей продукции, и если я сочту ее качественной, то помогу с распространением. За небольшие проценты". Образцом скорее всего выступит дистанционный взрыватель. Значит, грядет еще одна, последняя демонстрация.

— Попались, господа консультанты, — Джим смеется. Радость танцует под крики новорожденного плана.

***

В субботу, 2 августа 1980 года, ровно в 10:25, взорвалась бомба, оставленная в зале ожидания железнодорожного вокзала Болоньи. 2 августа в Италии отмечается как день памяти жертв всех массовых убийств.

0, 1, 2, 5, 6, 8, 9.

— Будете отрицать, миссис Милвертон? Или лучше сказать, мисс Морлакки? Красные Бригады многим обязаны вашему отцу, — Джим откровенно наслаждался разговором. Наследница революционной династии была у него на крючке и сама это понимала. Но сдаться без боя…

Элена не отвела взгляд.

— Мы не отвечаем за грехи родителей, мистер Мориарти. Кроме того, мой отец всегда был против вооруженной борьбы.

Джим сочувственно покивал, а потом поднял палец вверх, как будто вспомнив что-то:

— А ваш брат? Который, если не ошибаюсь, приговорен к пожизненному заключению за убийство экономического советника премьер-министра Италии.

— В каждой семье свои уроды, — Элена взяла с сервировочного столика бокал. Жидкость колыхнулась от движения, но в руке снова успокоилась до полного штиля. Джим оценил самообладание.

— Давайте не будем держать друг друга за дураков, — мягко сказал он. — Вы знаете, что мне нужно, я знаю, как это получить. Договоримся мирно. Ладушки?

Жидкость в бокале резко качнулась, подчеркнув отрицание:

— Не думаю.

— Печально, — детектив опустил голову. — Тогда мне придется рассказать вашему мужу, куда делась часть его драгоценной коллекции. Та самая, из-за которой в начале года он перерыл весь Лондон и едва не довел старого товарища до сердечного приступа. Кстати, старина Хьюлитт передает привет.

На лестнице послышались шаги. Рука Элены дрогнула. Бокал ударился о край столика и с предсмертным звоном разлетелся на тысячу осколков.

— Элена? — встревожено произнес Блистательный Чарли, сбегая вниз. — Все в порядке? А я уже подумал, что у нас ограбление. Третье за неделю.

— У нас мистер Мориарти.

— Джеймс, — Милвертон пожал детективу руку. Судя по тяжелому взгляду, с куда большим удовольствием он бы ее сломал. — Чем обязаны? Среди криминальных элементов снова активизировались любители искусства?

— О, нет, Чарли, на этот раз мне необходимо переговорить с вашей прекрасной супругой, — Джим позволил глазам задержаться на неглубоком декольте миссис Милвертон. — По правде говоря, — он понизил голос, — будь я грабителем, унес бы единственную истинную ценность в вашем доме: ее.

Взгляд Чарли потяжелел еще на пару центнеров.

— Сорок минут езды от Лондона, чтобы просто "переговорить" с моей женой? Это изысканный комплимент, дорогая. О чем же…

— Секунду, — Джим нахмурился. Со стороны черного хода что-то хрустнуло. — Слышите?

Хруст повторился.

— Горничная, садовник, повар?

— Все уже разъехались, — Элена встала с дивана, напряженная до звона. Ее правая рука инстинктивно потянулась влево, туда, где обычно висит кобура.

— Полагаю, сигнализацию вы тоже не отключали, — полуутвердительно произнес Джим, и в этот момент разбилось окно. Элена вскрикнула: увесистый булыжник угодил ее благоверному прямо в висок.

— Некогда! — Джим потащил упирающуюся женщину прочь. — Хватит, черт бы вас побрал, не время для истерик! Здесь есть где спрятаться? Ну?!

Брыкаясь, она угодила ногой в осколки и это, похоже, подействовало отрезвляюще.

— Есть, — Элена кивнула в угол комнаты. Там, за резными деревянными панелями, пряталась абсолютно неотличимая от стен дверь. Они оба ввалились в крохотную подсобку за секунду до появления десятка людей в черных масках.

Прижавшись к дальней стене и стараясь даже не дышать, Джим пытался проанализировать ситуацию. Безмолвная Элена остановившимся взглядом смотрела прямо перед собой.

О происходящем в комнате можно было догадаться только по звукам: итальянский акцент, приказы обыскать дом, угрозы, крики "она должна быть здесь". Джим оскалился и прошептал:

— А ведь это ваши друзья. Со стороны уродов семьи. Чем вы умудрились им насолить?

Элена не отвечала. Вряд ли она даже слышала вопрос. Но в следующую секунду Джиму пришлось навалиться на нее всем телом, чтобы удержать от крика.

В комнате раздался новый голос: слабый, но вполне живой. Голова Чарли Милвертона оказалась крепче булыжника.

— …была здесь, но уехала в город, — говорил он. — Я не знаю, когда вернется. Я…

Кажется, теперь голову проверяли на прочность сапогом. Элену затрясло. Джим предупреждающе сжал ее руку в своей.

— Поганый свинтус! Думаешь, никто не знает, как ты заработал на такой домище? Я тебе все кости сломаю, как ты ломал жизни! А ее найду, выпотрошу, и дам тебе сожрать всю требуху! — надрывался голос с акцентом.

Элена прошипела:

— Алонсо, — и добавила пару плохо переводимых ругательств.

— Давно знакомы? — уточнил Джим.

— Мой бывший, — она вдруг перестала дрожать и оглянулась на встроенные в стену шкафчики. — Взрывчатку из чистящих средств умеешь делать?

Джим пожал плечами:

— Не доводилось. Но я быстро учусь.

Элена метнулась к шкафчикам и бросила ему перчатки.

Чисто теоретически любое вещество может использоваться для ядерной реакции. Вопрос массы и силы детонирующего устройства. Неплохо действуют различные смеси с сахаром, ацетон и перекись водорода, ну а привычные средства для мытья окон, кухни, полов и других поверхностей — просто кладезь полезных для пиромана-маньяка элементов. Возьмите чистящее средство, содержащее хлорамин (обычно об этом пишут на этикетке), раствор аммиака (присутствует в средствах для мытья стекол) и, естественно, едкий натр (огромное количество этого вещества содержат растворы для борьбы с загрязнениями в водопроводных трубах). Очень помогает алюминиевая фольга.

Итак, заливаем смесь в бутылку, поджигаем фитиль, и…

Джим потом так и не понял, как они не угробили себя, Милвертона и половину дома придачу. Во-первых, пришлось наглотаться хлороводорода. Во-вторых, самодельные бомбы грозили взорваться прямо в руках. В-третьих, был еще Цезарь. Огромный лоснящийся ротвейлер комплекции молодого бычка. На шее у него болтался обрывок цепи, а глаза горели жаждой убийства.

Полиция как обычно опоздала.

— И когда король сказал, что королева может взять с собой в изгнание самое дорогое, она опоила его сонным зельем и увезла. Потому что для нее не было ничего дороже, — торжественно продекламировал Джим, когда Элена запрыгивала в машину скорой вслед за носилками с мужем. — Знаешь, это мой второй взрыв на неделе. Наверное, третий будет последним.

Миссис Милвертон, пошатывающаяся и почти черная от дыма и копоти, ответила невпопад:

— Чертов Шерлок, проклятый… 

В голове у Джима щелкнуло. Стукнуло. Завопило как десятикратно усиленная сирена.

— Шерлок, — он чувствовал кислый привкус, когда произносил это слово, — какое редкое имя. Шерлок. Этот… Шерлок. Спрашивал тебя о ключе?

— Шерлок не спрашивает. Не просит. Он приказывает. Он сам дьявол, вот что я тебе скажу.

— Значит, дьявол, — Джим видел города в огне, коллапсы цивилизаций, восставших мертвецов и агонию вселенной, а надо всем этим реяло как флаг одно-единственное имя. — И у дьявола есть сердце.

Элена плюнула через левое плечо.

***

Миссис Мэнсфилд на взгляд пытается оценить, сколько еще времени ей придется провести в аэропорту. Очередь двигается по “зеленому коридору” со скоростью улитки.

— Надеюсь, за час мы управимся, — говорит она скорее себе, чем окружающим. Женщина с ребенком позади нее громко вздыхает:

— Оптимистично. После этих взрывов проверяющие как с цепи сорвались, не то чтобы я их не понимала...

— Взрывы? — переспрашивает миссис Мэнсфилд. Она месяц провела в уединенном монастыре Тибета (ежегодная практика, очень хорошо восстанавливает энергетический баланс) без каких-либо вестей о внешнем мире.

— Виктория, Тауэр. Мы даже ходили положить цветы, просто ужасно... Что такое, милый? — женщина обеспокоенно наклоняется к сыну. Тот натужно кашляет и трет глаза. — Что с тобой?

— Похоже на аллергию, — замечает миссис Мэнсфилд. — Он у вас не астматик?

— Боже упаси, — ее случайная собеседница качает головой.

— Мама, меня тошнит, — мальчик садится прямо на блестящий пол, и тогда же начинает кашлять, тереть глаза, стонать половина очереди.

— Да что происходит?! — миссис Мэнсфилд пытается привлечь внимание работников аэропорта. — Офицер!

...Полчаса спустя весь северный терминал аэропорта “Гатвик” был перекрыт, а люди — эвакуированы. В южном терминале остались только сотрудники. По официальной причине, произошло отравление ядовитыми парами чистящих средств, смешанных в неправильных пропорциях.

Проскользнуть мимо охраны до того как началась эвакуация не составило труда. Люди всегда видят лишь то, что хотят видеть. Камеры наблюдения видят лишь то, что могут. Шерлок достаточно быстро попадает в “служебную” часть аэпоропорта (быстрый взлом кодовых замков), а дальше его путь лежит в отделение распределения багажа, откуда можно попасть куда угодно и где (что примечательно) нет камер.

Он был раздосадован в высшей мере, едва не вышел из себя, когда получил сообщение от неизвестного похитителя. Шерлок едва удержался от того чтобы швырнуть телефон в стену. Никто не имел права вмешиваться в его планы! Не так и не сейчас.

Сабат смотрела на него с недоумением. Куталась в шарф, ее все ещё бросало то в жар, то в холод, но она вполне справлялась с приступами. Она всегда справлялась. Шерлок положил руку ей на голову, едва ощутимо пробежался пальцами по волосам, успокаивая ее и успокаиваясь сам.

— Послушай, — произнес он, — мне надо, чтобы ты кое-что сделала…

Нужный ангар для частных самолетов оказывается именно там, где и должен был, судя по карте. Шерлок прикрывает за собой дверь и щелканет рычажками выключателей — всеми сразу. Свет зажигается не сразу, моргает пару секунд, будто собираясь с силами, но потом одна лампа, две, десять, двадцать... будто они только и ждали, когда кто-то вспомнит о них.

— И день сменил ночь, а ночь день... — себе под нос бурчит Шерлок и прислушивается. Тихо.

Тогда из глубины, из теней за нагромождением ящиков и баков, выходит пошатывающийся человек. Руки у него скованы за спиной, и даже ноги связаны, так что передвигаться он может только короткими шажками.

— Вечер добрый, — говорит Джон. — Вот это поворот, да, Шерлок? Этого ты не ожидал?

Шерлок очень четко понимает две вещи: у него невыносимо болит голова и... мир полон идиотов. От боли мысли его начинают ускоряться, он прикрывает глаза на секунду, чтобы провести по ним ладонями, снимая усталость.

— Давай ты скажешь, чего хочешь, а потом мы уйдет отсюда с Джоном.

— Когда тарантул встречает богомола, он легко может его не заметить, — Джон произносит эту чушь совершенно безэмоциональным тоном. — Потому что тарантул реагирует только на движение. Богомол подкрадывается ближе... еще ближе... и тарантул реагирует только в самый последний момент, когда ничего нельзя поправить. Но если нельзя поправить прошлое, всегда остается будущее, верно? Я могу лишить Джона Уотсона будущего, Шерлок. Если ты не дашь мне то, чего я хочу. Подсказка: оно маленькое и блестящее.

— Знаешь, продавцы обычно назначают цену. Ты хочешь денег? Назови номер счета. Но я советую тебе подумать хотя бы недолго, кому ты угрожаешь и чем это обернется для тебя... Джим, — Шерлок бросает короткий взгляд на Джона.

Момент нарушает громкая, совершенно неуместная музыка. Донна Саммер беззастенчиво сообщает, чего желает сегодня вечером: “Я обзвонила недавно тысячу номеров, чуть не сорвала телефон со стены. Я ищу чего-нибудь погорячее, детка...”

— О, извини, ты не против, если я отвечу? — интересуется вальяжный голос. Джим Мориарти в форме уборщика аэропорта выходит на свет. В одной руке у него пистолет, в другой телефон. Он прислоняет трубку к уху. — Да, мистер Холмс? Вы немного не вовремя.

Джон бросает на Шерлока удивленный взгляд, тот качает головой — “потом”.

— Я тут думаю основать новую фирму, “Экстренная доставка братьев в любое время дня и ночи”. Один вопрос: вы не очень расстроитесь, если брат остынет по дороге? — Джим хмыкает и включает громкую связь: — Это так мило. Шерлок, дорогуша, хочешь послушать, как серый кардинал всея Британии умеет просить?

Искаженный голос Майкрофта Холмса разносится по ангару:

— Джеймс, это слишком. Я прошу вас...

Джим пожимает плечами и кидает телефон в сторону. Голос замолкает.

— Времени у нас не так много, Шерлок, но на интересный разговор хватит.

— Тогда заинтересуйте меня, Джеймс, — в тон ему откликается Шерлок.

Джим нежно улыбается, мурлыкнув:

— Терпение. Страсть приходит во время секса. Ита-ак, из достоверных источников... Нет, не так, слишком сухо. И давай на “ты”. Ты любишь сов? Белых, полярных?

Шерлок понимающе усмехается. Ну наконец-то. Интересно, сколько ещё намеков, хождений и танцев вокруг да около он должен вытерпеть, чтобы перейти к делу? Все они хотят одного и того же. Все они хотят. Он знает толк в желаниях и отлично торгуется.

— Неплохо в них разбираюсь, — многообещающе начинает Шерлок, — у них очень острые когти, но, если приручить, они умеют устроиться на плече так, что не оставят ни одной царапины. Хочешь завести себе одну или подарить моему брату?

— Увлекаюсь таксидермией, — Джим поудобнее перехватывает пистолет. — Чучело — лучшее домашнее животное. Совы, даже отлично выдрессированные, очень опасны.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я преподнес вам мертвую сову? Таковы условия? — Холмса удивляет такое простое требование. — Я думаю, недели мне хватит. Могу прибавить к этому предложению мое честное слово. Мы можем идти?

Джим беспечно машет оружием:

— Да пожалуйста, только сначала я расскажу кое-что малышу Джонни.

Джона эти слова настораживают: он уже устал ломать голову над тем, что происходит и какое отношение к этому имеют полярные совы, но Шерлок, к счастью, понимает, а значит, возможно, скоро они окажутся дома — подальше от Джима Мориарти и его причудливого воображения.

Очень причудливого.

— Жил-был отставной военный врач. И все у него шло неплохо, кроме одного: не хватало чувства, что сейчас тебя размажут вражеские пули, союзные танки, нужное вставить. Проще говоря, адреналина. И тогда пошел врач в замок злобного людоеда, только он не знал, что это людоед. А людоеду как раз было дико, невыносимо, душераздирающе, адски, колоссально, чудовищно СКУЧНО! — последнее слово прозвенело в огромном помещении как оружейный залп. — Как ты думаешь, Джонни-бой, чем дорогой Шерлок занимается? Так сказать, зарабатывает на жизнь?

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение...

— Не советую тебе продолжать, Джеймс, — морщится Шерлок, будто повторять этот совет ему приходится уже в десятый раз.

— Не советую мне советовать, господин консультант, — скалится Джим. — Консультирующий преступник! Великолепно, браво! — он изображает бурные аплодисменты. — Лучше не придумаешь. Тебе повезло работать с таким человеком, Джонни, хотя я бы на твоем месте немного помучился. Возможно, мыслями о тех, кто должен взлететь на воздух без самолета благодаря деловой хватке твоего босса. — Джим с удовольствием наблюдает, как его слова оседают на неподготовленную почву мозга доктора. — Людоед слишком умен, чтобы показывать свое лицо, поэтому пользуется другим. Женским. Весьма красивым, кстати. Шери, кажется, хотя ее наверняка зовут по-другому.

Джон не слушает. Джон слышит. Слышит клокочущую зависть, слышит восхищение, слышит кокетство. Слишком велика жажда, детектив сделает что угодно, лишь бы оказаться правым. У Джима пистолет и упаси боже с ним спорить. Джон заставляет себя сделать то, чего не сделал бы никогда раньше — отшатывается от Шерлока и едва не падает, потому что ноги все ещё связаны.

— Нет, — говорит он, но не слишком уверенно, потому что: кому из них он говорит это “нет”?

Сырая нефть в глазах Джима вспыхивает.

— Я предупреждал, что разговор будет интересным, — поддразнивает он.

— Поверишь ему, Джон? Ты же знаешь меня, я не изменился за последние пятнадцать минут. Будь я преступником, это бы напугало тебя больше, чем похищение? Угрозы? Неужели, Джон?

Сердце Джона бьется где-то в горле, но он не отвечает, только сжимает и разжимает кулаки связанных рук.

Посторонний звук вонзается в атмосферу как стрела в голову:

— Oncle Jim? [Дядя Джим?] — произносит явно мужской, но по-детски высокий голос. — Bastien avait l'intention de te chercher [Себастьян хотел тебя найти].

Себастьян (хотя фактически это не он) заходит в ангар, близоруко щурясь.

***

После взрыва Себ не просто жил как в тумане, он был туманом. Он обволакивал события, просачивался в чувства. Четыре дня спустя дыра все еще болела больше, чем ребра.

На пятый день Джим выпихнул его на улицу, чтобы “ты перестал смотреть на меня как больная энурезом собака”. В остальном детектив вел себя нетипично: не хвастался результатами, не делился соображениями, мягко отбивая любые вопросы о деле Гая Фокса.

Себ должен был понять раньше.

Еще до того как Джим подарил билеты на концерт индийской музыки.

— Танцы, конечно, не для тебя, но удовольствие можно получить и другими способами, — заявил он.

До бездумно выводимого “Шерлок” на крышке ноутбука. До того как Джон не ответил на звонок.

На концерт Себ не пошел.

[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Знаю, что он хочет прищучить Фокса через консультантов, а как он это собирается делать — без понятия. Ну спроси у него.  
[23:09:49] Хороший/Мертвый/Злой: Обязательно. Ты уверена, что это те самые консультанты?  
[23:09:49] Глубокий_георгин: Нет, блин, их злобные братья-близнецы. Хотя они сами злобные, значит, у них должны быть добрые братья-близнецы.  
[23:09:49] Хороший/Мертвый/Злой: *фэйспалм*

Джим никогда бы не стал учить Дженет работе на компьютере, знай он, куда она применит полученные знания. Отследить координаты включенного телефона — пара пустяков. Приехать на место. Обнаружить телефон в мусорном ящике. Прочитать последнее сообщение от... себя.

Так больно не было даже во время взрыва. Марк и Мишель заплакали, Дженет попыталась их успокоить: мы ничего не знаем наверняка, сказала она. Мы не уверены, что Джим как-то связан с этим. Джона могли просто обокрасть. Вытащить мобильник из кармана.

Дети затихли.

Дженет прислонилась к обшарпанной кирпичной стене, прижимая к груди найденный телефон как сокровище. И что делать теперь?

Телефон пискнул, кончалась зарядка.

— Нет-нет-нет, погоди, пожалуйста, — Дженет судорожно провела пальцем по экрану. Контакты. “Шери”? Знакомое имя.

Она нажала кнопку вызова.

***

...Себастьян -Мишель заходит в ангар, близоруко щурясь.

Джим уважительно смотрит на Джона:

— А ты умнее, чем я думал. Успел все-таки оставить след.

— Всегда с сопровождением, Джим? — зло замечает Шерлок. — Ты должен лучше заботиться о том, чем дорожишь. Здесь, как ты заметил, неспокойно.

— Reste à ta place, ma petite [Оставайся на месте, малышка], — ласково бросает Морану детектив и переключается на противника. Не убирая ласку из интонаций.

— Спокойствие — слово не для наших общих друзей, не так ли?

— Да не упокоятся они с миром в этой грешной земле. Аминь? — Шерлок прищурился, будто бы в раздумии. — Ах, да, ты об этих наших общих друзьях. Что им передать?

— Что правит не тот кто везет, а тот, у кого вожжи, — Джим говорит четко и раздельно, как будто втолковывает что-то умственно отсталому.

— А на тебе, как я вижу, вовсю катается мой брат. Чего он хочет от меня на этот раз?

— Боже мой, — Джим воздевает руки к небу в патетическом отчаянии, — все! Баста! Финита! Знаешь, — он вдруг сбрасывает личину острозубого Арлекина и превращается в тряпичного Пьеро, — ты только что порушил мне миф. Все шло по плану, а ты взял и — нет, это даже произнести противно... — консультирующий детектив жалобно смотрит на присутствующих как будто в поисках подсказки. — А, тебе же хуже. Развязывай своего песика и идите. Мне надоело. Здесь никто не ценит моих усилий.

Шерлок не двигается с места. Джим вздыхает.

— Я не шучу, убирайтесь на все четыре стороны.

Холмс медленно подходит к Джону и присаживается рядом на корточки:

— Ты как?

— Нормально. Руки сначала.

Шерлок кивает и начинает распутывать веревки. Немного распустить, дальше Джон сам. Ноги связаны профессионально — за минуту узлы не распустить. А у него все же не так много практики.

— Vouz jouez au pirates? [Играете в пиратов?] — интересуется Себастьян, и Джон почти вздрагивает от детской улыбки на взрослом лице: слишком похоже на Киру. — Et ça, c'est le trésor caché! [А вот и спрятанное сокровище!]

Этот ребенок-взрослый изнывает от любопытства и едва не лезет Шерлоку под локоть. Из кармана брюк консультанта он легко вытаскивает плоскую блестящую пластинку, похожую на iPod, и быстро отбегает в сторону, будто зазывая поиграть в салочки. Шерлок оборачивается. Очень медленно, очень четко (ну точно как с Кирой) он произносит:

— Rends— le! [Верни это мне!]

— Non, c'est le trésor et je l'ai trouvé! Il est le mien! [Нет, это сокровище и я его нашла. Теперь оно мое!]

Джон смотрит на Джима, и лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что детектив сейчас выглядит как Шерлок — как будто он вдруг попал на маршрут традиционной гонки быков и на него несется обезумевшее стадо: и без того большие глаза раскрыты широко-широко.

— Только не говори, что.... Ты идиот!!!

— Это твой ребенок ворует вещи!

— Ты, — Джим не находит слов, — Michelle, passe— moi ton.. trésor , s'il te plaît. [Мишель, дай мне, пожалуйста... твое сокровище]

— Non, non, noooon! [Нет, нет, неееет!] — голос Себастьяна капризный и резкий.

— Что... — Джон распутывает последние веревки и отбрасывает их в сторону. — Да оставьте вы ему этот плеер!

Под двумя сумасшедшими взглядами он вдруг ощущает себя такой же маленькой глупой девочкой, решившей, что обои созданы для того чтобы на них рисовать.

— Где ее установили? — Джим.

— Не твое дело, — Шерлок.

— О, значит, мы все умрем.

— Вероятно.

Себастьян едва не подпрыгивает, он разворачивает серебристый плеер в ладони и включает.

— Michelle! — в единодушном порыве кричат Джим и Шерлок, а потом смотрят друг на друга и замолкают. Нельзя им доверять детей, никогда. Доведут же до... ну вот — довели.

Себастьян морщится и собирается заплакать:

— Vou.. m'en... com— e en... ion [непереводимая игра звуков], — к концу он уже всерьез шмыгает носом. Джон не выдерживает.

— Идиоты! Что вы наделали?!

Он подходит к Себастьяну, пытаясь придумать, как утешить этого взрослого-ребенка. Он понял едва ли треть из этой французской скороговорки, но обида не требует перевода. Он протягивает руку, но так и не решается коснуться. Слезы такие... ну, как собаку пнуть, так и его... ее обидеть.

— Джон, — тихо говорит Шерлок, — пожалуйста.

Тот опускается на колени рядом с Себастьяном и смотрит снизу вверх, мать всегда разговаривала с ним так, пока Джон был маленьким.

— Мишель, ты...

— Она не понимает ни слова! — прерывает его Джим. — Плеер — это дистанционный взрыватель. Тауэр напомнить? Спроси своего дорогого Шерлока, где бомба!

— Шутите?!

— La bombe? Où est... [Бомба? Где?]

— Замолчи!

— Нет, ну это надо было...

— Tais— toi! [Заткнись!]

— O-la- la, non, mon commandant! [Вот ещё, мой командир! (ссылка на французские фильмы с Луи де Финесом о приключениях жандармов и последующе ироничное обращение к старшему по званию)]

— Jim...

— ...и чем же...

— Он сам...

— ...moron! [придурок!]

— On est... On a... [непереводимая игра слов]

— Шерлок...

Они говорят все одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга. Но вдруг Мишель затихает и, сжимая пальцы на плеере, прокручивает вправо. Плеер щелкает. Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. Ще...

Джон вздрагивает.

Шерлок криво улыбается и качает головой. Джим все же пытается выхватить iPod, но финальный щелчок раздастся раньше и большой палец привычно зажимает кнопку "play".

Джон закрывает глаза.


End file.
